Be Careful What You Wish For
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Headmaster Grimm has finally did he managed it, he turn Raven into the evil Queen! But he will soon find out the disaster he has caused. Can Maddie, Dexter, Apple, and the others turn Raven back to normal or will Ever After be doomed by the reign of Queen Raven?
1. Chapter 1

Be Careful What You Wish For  
Prologue

It was a stormy night at Ever After High as the wind blew, thunder and lightning illuminated the sky, and rain fell down as if they were bullets. The students and staff had just finished their supper and were retiring to their rooms to get some sleep... well most of them were.

Headmaster Grimm was currently in his office looking outside his window as the rain hit the glass panels. He was deep in thought of the 'Rebel' problem as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. For hundreds of years the fairytale characters would follow their destinies; so why did the fates throw a twist in his schemes? No one dared question destiny in fear of themselves, their story, and everyone in it disappearing forever.

He'd been saying that for years and not a soul defied him, except for the Brutta and Bella Sister.

A scowl formed on the headmaster's face as he remembered the two sisters the first **Rebels** before the whole thing started!

All those two had to do was follow their story: The Tale of Two Sisters, a story now forgotten by Grimm himself. Deep inside he knew Bella didn't want to follow her destiny in betraying her sister Brutta, but he never thought the two would run away.

Grimm remembered the panic and uproar the two caused when everyone looked high and low for them from their dorm room, the enchanted forest, the dark forest, and etc, they were nowhere to be found they... Disappeared.

Headmaster Grimm was able to keep up the ruse for many years after using fear and doubt as his weapons! He told anyone who dared to stray that not just them, but everyone else involved in the story will disappear-forever! It was going on so well until the future evil queen, Raven Queen!

The thought of the young witch made his blood boil; she was stubborn, ambitious to her cause, curious of things that shouldn't be messed with, she was an outright** REBEL! **Just like her mother.

Oh, he should've known something was up when her mother signed the book when she was her age a hundred years ago. (Keep in mind they never did explain the timeline/ageing process too well in franchise so I believe magical beings live longer than the regular ones and the book did say the Evil Queen took over the Dark Fairy's story and cursed Sleeping Beauty, and she and Snow White went to school together, so -yeah).

She was the perfect example of what an evil queen should be; ruthless, uncaring, devious! But, still something was lurking under her surface, which would explain that sinister smile she had on her Legacy day.

Grimm punched the glass window not reacting to the shards of glass that imbedded in his fist.

"Of course she took the real Storybook of Legends." Headmaster Grimm hissed as he turned to the fake one under the glass dome.

"I should be lucky no one has been smart enough to realize they were signing a fake all this time, especially now." Grimm said to himself again.

"Your right; you're lucky these people share the same braincells as Little Bo Peep's sheep, otherwise you'd have an angry mob beating at your mahogany door." A voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Grimm shouted looking around the room in fright. "Answer me!"

"Don't wet yourself, Grimm, it's only me." The voise hissed as Grimm turned to his mirror.

At first Grimm only saw himself until it faded into the image of the Evil Queen.

"What do you want?" Grimm hissed in horror.

"Oh relax, Grimm!" The Evil Queen spatted. "I want what you want; for Raven to accept her destiny and become the next evil queen."

By Grimm's expression this did peek his interest, then he shook his head.

"No, I know better then to trust you. After everything you've done!" Grimm pointed at the woman in the mirror.

"I was following my **DESTINY!**" The Evil Queen shrieked causing the floor to shake, the walls crack, and objects float in mid-air. "Unlike the other so called 'villians' I didn't stick to just one bad deed, I went all out. I've conquered lands, destroyed families, I did what a real villain did."

"And look what it got you." Grimm smugly said catching the Evil Queen off guard. " Your in mirror prison for all eternity, the lands you've conquered have been returned to their rightful rulers, and the only people who know you're alive are me, my bother, Baba Yaga, Gepetto, your husband, and your daughter, Raven!"

*CRACK*

The Evil Queen banged her fists on mirror causing Grimm to step back in fear.

"You can't contain evil, evil reigns over all!" The Evil Queen said. "And you can't contain change, Grimm."

"You're wrong, and this conversation is over." Grimm composed himself straightening his hair and suit.

"If I'm not mistaken, and I know I'm not. Even your star student Apple, White, is beginning to accept change." The Evil Queen said with a smirk.

This stopped Grimm in his tracks: it was true! Apple was more than excited to complete her destiny since the first day she stepped foot into the school all she ever talked about was signing the Storybook of Legends. He was so proud to see a student so willing to accept the trials and tribulations of their story, especially one from such a famous and royal story. Then, Raven had to question everything and other fairy tale teens started to follow her example. Grimm saw how stressed this made Apple, without Raven the story of Snow White wouldn't be complete. Grimm flattered Apple by how brave, smart, and clever she was and that she could persuade Raven to do the right-bad thing. Sadly, Raven's will was strong as she wrote over her page and ripped it out and slammed the Storybook of Legends shut! Thus the two parties were formed the Rebels and the Royals. As bitter as it started both sides began to soften, even Apple was beginning to change.

* * *

Flashback

Two weeks after the Dragon Games and the Epic Winter events Grimm was in his office doing paperwork until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Headmaster Grimm answered dully.

'Who has the nerve to disturb me while I work?' He thought.

The door opened to reveal Apple white.

"Ah, Ms. White, do come in." Headmaster Grimm perked up. "Take a seat what can I do for you."

"Headmaster Grimm, I need to talk to you about Raven." Apple said as she sat down in the lavish chair.

"What has she done this time?" Headmaster Grimm's tone became dark.

"It's not about what she's done." Apple said Raven's defense. " It's more of what she can't do."

This caught Headmaster Grimm off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Since the beginning of the school year I've been Raven's roommate and over time I've come to realize that Raven isn't evil, she isn't even bad, so it's come to my attention that Raven can't be the future Evil Queen." Apple answered not looking at Headmaster Grimm.

"What?" Headmaster Grimm said quietly which scared Apple more than when he yelled.

" Raven can't be the Evil Queen, no matter what we've done she just can't be swayed." Apple admitted still not looking at her headmaster.

"Oh, Apple, you just need to sway her some more to do the wrong thing." Headmaster Grimm said sweetly hiding his frustration.

"There's another thing I need answers for when Daring kissed my from the poison apple it didn't work. And it was Darling who woke me up." Apple began. "So does that mean she's my-"

"Don't be ridicules dear everyone knows a princess can't have a happily ever after with another princess! Plus it was Faybelle who poisoned you, not Raven so there was a mix up. And besided we all know that the whole Dragons game fiasco was Mira Shards fault." Grimm interrupted Apple.

(A princess can love whoever she wants, Grimm!)

"The Evil Queen." Apple spoke.

"What was that, Ms. White." Now Grimm was slowly losing his patience.

"It was the Evil Queen who caused the Dragon Games fiasco because I let her out of her mirror. Raven got blamed for everything and you made us all agree to not reveal that her mother wasn't really dead. Raven hates her destiny, you might as well give it to Duchess or Faybelle since they actual don't like me. And I'm starting to think maybe I need a new destiny as well." Apple then got up from her seat and out the door.

"Goodbye Headmaster Grimm, I need to get to princessology." Apple said before closing the door.

Headmaster Grimm was left flabbergasted, he was slowly losing control.

End Flashback

* * *

Grimm hated to admit it, really hated to admit it but she was right!

"What do you have in mind?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"We need a book." The Evil Queen spoke.

"What book do you need I have thousands in the library?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

The Evil Queen gave an evil cackled causing Grimm to shake in fear.

"We need a book from the Vault of Lost Tales." The Evil Queen answered.

* * *

Vault of Lost Tales

Candles and glowing mushrooms illuminated the dark corridors of the vault. The vault was narrow, twisted, and sloped with books covering every corner. Books forgotten for a good reason for example 'Growing Evil Cucumbers', 'The History of Spitting', and 'Stinky Spells for Skunks'. Then, he came across a section he thought he never would see again it was dark, freezing, and had an evil aura.

This section was different from the others, while most books on the shelves were molding, fading, and slowly decaying; the books in this section looked brand new, 'the plastic wrapped that covered them was removed new'! In the middle of the section was a book the same size as the Storybook of Legends, but appeared to be paperback instead made of leather and gems. The cover was bleach white with no images or the author/s name/s on it, but it did have a title and the title was 'Be Careful What You Wish For'.

Once Milton Grimm picked up the book he felt a surge of energy rushed through his veins:i t was freezing cold like flesh diving into a frozen water at first then it started to burn like flesh being licked by burning flames, he heard whispers by different voices, volumes, and languages all at once, and his sense heightened he could hear, taste, smell, see, and touch better than before. And in that moment he knew he had what he was looking for.

"Brother, I beckon you!" Milton turned to see his little brother Giles.

Despite being trapped down the Vault of Lost Tales for a year he looked pretty much the same, but now he was drenched in sweat, out of breath, and looked dysfunctional.

"The story which you seek in greed and control, will do nothing but cause doom for all!" Giles shouted.

"I have no time for your Riddlish, I'm trying to do what's right for Ever After!" Milton shouted back.

"Does the king really care for flowers he's planted, or is he uprooting them to make way for weeds?" Giles questioned coldly to his brother.

Milton was taken aback. Never in his life has Giles said anything so coldly to him before. Why couldn't Giles she that following the already written path was the traditional, right, and safe path?

"I'll prove you wrong and then you'll see I was always right!" Milton shouted disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"The bridges you are burning will not light your way, but will send many others into an inferno." Giles said sadly as he walked to the main room of the vault.

Giles walked towards his mirror to see an image of an apple that slowly started to rot to the core.

"The snakes are coming for the song bird! Will she soar to the sky once more or will she succumb to the poison of the bite?"

* * *

Elsewhere

*Thunderclap*

*Gasp*

Raven Queen awoken from her slumber by the sound of thunder and the illumination of lightning. She'd thought she'd be used to thunder and lightning due growing up in Queen's Castle that was perched on top of a cliff by the sea where thunder and lightning struck there the most. Raven looked around her side of the room; Apple did a good job making it look like a future evil queen's dorm room with the spikes on her mirror, headboard, and chair which reminded her of her mother's side of the castle.

"I really should consider redecorating." Raven said to herself as she went back to sleep.

But unknown to Raven something wicked was about to happen to her.

* * *

Well, here it is the first chapter, hope you all enjoy!


	2. Evil Fruit

Evil Fruit

Headmaster Grimm teleported back to his office with the book.

"What took you so long?" Grimm turned to see the Evil Queen (in the mirror) sitting under a hairdryer, a black robe, and black bunny slippers on reading a magazine titled ' Evil Crowns Monthly'.

"I had a run in with Giles." Headmaster Grimm answered curtly.

The Evil Queen looked up from her magazine and smirked.

"You mean the brother you trapped under the school, cursed to speak only riddlish, and has been missing since last year? Didn't know you had it in you, Grimmy." The Evil Queen grinned as she shut her magazine close.

"Don't call me 'Grimmy', and it was for his own good." Headmaster Grimm explained.

"Was it really for his own good, or was it for your own good so you wouldn't have to give up your power over everyone?" The Evil Queen asked in an innocent voice.

Grimm's hands tightened into a fist as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Face it Grimm you love everyone listening to you and only you. Sure Ever After has kings, queens, pharaohs, rulers, and so on, but you make the rules for them, you lead them, you dictate them." The Evil Queen finished.

"BE QUIET!" Headmaster Grimm shouted. "Either help me get your rebellious daughter on the wrong path or this alliance is over."

The Evil Queen was quiet. She hated to admit it but she needed 'Uncle Grimmy'.

"Okay, your the boss." The Evil Queen said as she got from under the hairdryer and transformed into her usual attire.

"Turn to page 666- that's the spell we need." The Evil Queen instructed Grimm as he opened the book.

Grimm read the page at first he was excited then his facial expression turned to disbelief.

"This is the spell?" Headmaster Grimm shoved the book so it was close enough so the Evil Queen to see, but not enough to touch the mirror. "I might as well read a spell textbook for kindergarteners."

"Trust me this spell will work, unless you have any better ideas." The Evil Queen answered as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, this better work." Headmaster Grimm huffed as he continued to read the spell.

"Excellent!" The Evil Queen clasped her hands together. "The first ingredient we need is an apple."

* * *

Morning

The briar thorn walls was shrinking as the sun began to rise, all the king's horses and men were heading in after guarding the school all night, and many were starting to wake up.

Alarm clocks, song birds, and annoying ringtones from mirrorphones were waking the students up. And a certain princess was singing.

"La la la la!" Apple was singing around her side of the dorm room while her songbirds were helping her pick her outfit for the day.

*GROAN*

Raven groaned as she clutched her stuffed rabbit, Prince Bun Bun, close to her chest as tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Raven, Raven, Raven-" Apple repeated her roommates name as she tapped Raven's shoulder.

"What, Apple?" Raven turned to face her roommate.

"I just wanted to know which heels will go with my outfit- this one or this one?" Apple held a pair of gold heels with a white ribbon on the backs in her left hand and in her right hand she had a pair of white heels with little apple prints on them.

"Yes!" Raven said bluntly as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Raven!" Apple screeched as she pulled the covers off Raven revealing she was wearing a purple hoodie and some black pajama shorts with lilac feather prints on them.

"Fine, the right, the right!" Raven shouted as she curled herself into a ball.

"Thanks, roomie!" Apple thanked Raven as she skipped to her side of the room allowing Raven to sleep for two more minutes.

Raven let out a groan as she turned her alarm off her mirrorphone.

Raven went to her vanity to see what she would wear today. She pulled out a t-shirt Cedar made for her after Legacy Day. The t-shirt was purple with the Rebel symbol on it a heart with wings emroided on it with the saying 'Not Your Mamma's Fairytale', a pair of black jeans, and her favorite black boots.

After, getting dress Raven grabbed her shower caddy with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and face towel and headed to the girls bathroom then breakfast.

* * *

Cafeteria

The cafeteria was packed with students and staff ready for breakfast. The scents of sizzling bacon, fried hash browns, vegan omelets, fresh muffins, and lumpy porridge filled the air, but sadly no one was able to taste the treats. Many stood in a very long line, few were at their favorite tables with friends, and a few late comers were arriving.

"What's taking so long?" A student questioned.

"I'm hungry now!" Another student complained.

"Do we have to wait until lunch to eat?" Someone sarcasticly questioned.

"Settle down, everyone." Headmaster Grimm made his way into the cafeteria.

"Mind telling us all why this couldn't be done after breakfast?" Baba Yaga asked Grimm with her arms crossed.

"Yeah Grimm, this is cutting into my bacon breakfast time!" growled with his teeth showing and droll dripping out.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything." Headmaster Grimm stated as a large troll placed a podium in front of the headmaster.

"Students and staff of Ever After High-" Headmaster Grimm began. " We pride ourselves in giving you a proper education, stability, and growing environment: despite the 'difficulties' of this year."

Headmaster Grimm turned to glare at Raven siting with her friends.

"What?" Raven exclaimed.

"But I have neglected you in the nourishment department." Headmaster Grimm continued unaware of Hagatha and the rest of the cafeteria staff glaring at him. " So I wish to correct these wrongs."

"You're firing Hagatha and letting us have pizza parties every Friday!" Sparrow shouted.

This caused the whole cafeteria to cheer.

"What-no!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"Aw!" Everyone groaned and sparrow was hit in the face with a spoonful of porridge.

"Starting today we will be eating healthier with each serving of food each student gets a healthy serving of apples ." Headmaster Grimm pulled out a shiny, bright, juicy red apple.

The sight of the apple almost blinded everyone in the room and their was an strange aura that made anyone want to sink their teeth into it.

"Also, starting at lunch we're starting meatless Mondays. That is all." Headmaster Grimm said leaving the podium and placing the apple with the rest of the apples.

"Yes! He read our pamplets!" Rosabelle and Ashylnn cheered as they cupped their hands together.

"Finally, more vegan options." Hunter added.

"NOOOO!" Cerise howled as she banged her head on the table. "Like Mondays aren't miserable already!"

Headmaster Grimm walked out of the cafeteria, once out of sight he backed up against the corner and peered in to see the students in line picking the apples to go with their breakfast, especially Raven.

"I can't believe after breakfast it'll be officially meatless Monday." Cerise complained as she slumped over Maddie.

"Not gonna lie, I don't think we should've waited so long to be served." Cedar said grabbing her tray.

"I wish he gave his big announcement during my general villainy class I have a test this morning." Raven said as grabbed her tray.

Once he was sure the coast was clear he pulled out a mini mirror that resembled the one the Evil Queen was in.

"What?" The Evil Queen said bluntly as she appeared.

"Just wanted you to witness my brilliance as our plan succeeds." He turned the mirror to view the apple line. " When Raven picks the apple and takes a bite of it she'll turn evil and fulfill her destiny."

"There's just one problem with your plan, Grimmy." The Evil Queen said bluntly as she was filing her long nails.

"What could possibly be wrong with my plan?" Grimm glared daggers at the witch in the mirror.

"How do you know Raven will even pick our apple, someone else may accidently eat it. Like her." The Evil Queen grinned ear to ear which rivaled the Cheshire Cat's smile.

The color drained from Grimm's face as he realized his blunder and Apple White was about reach for the apple that Headmaster Grimm placed.

"Oh, this apple looks so delicious." Apple said as she grabbed the apple.

"No!" Headmaster Grimm howled as he ran across the cafeteria and snatched the apple off of Apple's tray.

"Um, Headmaster Grimm?" Apple questioned.

Grimm soon realized everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him.

"Um... There's a bruise on this apple." Headmaster Grimm said inspecting the apple. "Hagatha, I want you to inspect all apples for bruises and any other blemishes before handing them to the students, that's an order!"

Hagatha gave an annoyed growl.

"Carry on." Headmaster Grimm said as he exited the cafeteria.

Back outside the cafeteria

"HAHAHAH!" The Evil Queen laughed. "I can't believe you almost poisoned the future Snow White! HAHHAHAH!"

"Don't remind me." Headmaster Grimm hissed.

"Well, that failed." The Evi Queen said between giggles.

"No, it didn't." Headmaster Grimm hissed. "I'll just try again during lunch."

* * *

Lunchtime

Raven was last in line for lunch as she grabbed her usual lunch items: princess and the pea-butter sandwich, fairyberry soda, garden salad, and a dark chocolate thronecake, the last thing she needed was the school required apple.

Headmaster Grimm watched as each student took the apples when he was sure it was Raven's turn he instructed one of the kitchen staff members to hand the fruit to Raven. Raven was handed the apple as she left to take her usual seat alone at the back cafeteria tables.

Headmaster Grimm fist bumped the air this was almost too easy. But- a certain dark fairy had other plans.

Faybelle swooped in and snatched Raven's apple.

"Give me back my apple, Faybelle!" Raven shouted.

"What'cha gonna do, Queen, use your good magic?" Faybelle said mockingly about to eat the apple.

"Faybelle Thorne!" Faybelle turned to see Headmaster Grimm as he snatched the apple out of her hand. "Detention."

"For what?" Faybelle shrieked.

"For taking Raven's apple." Headmaster Grimm answered. "Two weeks of cleaning after the pets"

"Seriously, just for taking an apple?!" Faybelle screeched in disbelief. "I've done worse!"

"Three weeks." Headmaster Grimm added as he walked away leaving Faybelle dumbfounded.

"And here's your apple, Miss Queen- what where'd she go?" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"She left to eat her lunch outside to get away from all this drama." The littlest pig answered. " Can I have that apple?"

"No." Headmaster Grimm answered.

* * *

About an hour before dinner

"So Faybelle prevented Raven from eating the apple?" The Evil Queen questioned.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Headmaster Grimm rubbed his temples preventing a headache from coming.

"Next time I see that fairy I'm giving her a proper scolding (and maybe rip her wings off)." The Evil Queen said to herself.

"What was that?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"I said darn." The Evil Queen lied. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Don't worry this next plan is foolproof!" Headmaster Grimm exclaimed.

"What? You're gonna wear a hairnet and apron and pass out the apples until my daughters in line and you give her the one we poisoned?" The Evil Queen said sarcastically.

Headmaster Grimm was left speechless.

The Evil Queen was first silent then burst out laughing.

"OH MY GO-"

Dinnertime

"Tonight's dinner is vegan sausage casserole, cauliflower pizza, grilled tofu tacos, or squash spaghetti with meatless balls." Raven read the dinner menu above her as she grabbed her tray.

"I 'm going with the spaghetti." Cedar answered grabbing the plate. "During spring break my grandfather and I were experimenting with pasta dishes."

"I literally have no idea how I survived this long without meat." Cerise groaned as she grabbed the plate of tacos.

"Hey, maybe if you pour enough BBQ, hot sauce, and ketchup you maybe able to fool yourself that it's real meat." Maddie said as she grabbed a plate of casserole.

"That might work." Cerise grinned as she grabbed many packets of sauces.

"Good evening, ladies." The girls turned to see Headmaster Grimm in a hairnet and a frilly apron.

The girls did their best to hide their snickering at the sight of their headmaster.

"Headmaster Grimm, what are you doing?" Cedar asked hiding her laughter.

"I've decided I'll be in charge of delivering the apples to make sure no student has a damaged apple." Headmaster Grimm answered. "Unlike some people"

Hagatha glared at Grimm, but continued to serve the vegan/vegetarian food.

"Here's an apple for you: Cedar, Cerise, Maddie,-" Headmaster Grimm handed each girl an apple. " and Raven, I want you to have this one."

Headmaster Grimm placed the apple gently on Raven's tray.

"I hope you all enjoy your dinner." Headmaster Grimm said sinisterly.

"Um, thanks?" Raven said a little creeped out.

Headmaster Grimm watched as the girls went to their usual table for dinner knowing his plan would be successful.

" Enjoy your little rebellion , for it'll be the last one Ever After will ever see."

"Hey, are you done monologuing or can I get some chow?" Headmaster Grimm turned to see Sparrow Hood and many other students in line waiting for their food.

Later

It was mostly quiet in the cafeteria as the students and staff were finishing their dinner.

Headmaster Grimm watched from a distance that Raven was about to take a bite from the apple until a fight between Sparrow and Hunter broke out.

"Vegetable lover!" Sparrow shouted as he threw a plate covered high in condiments at Hunter.

" Meat lover!" Hunter threw a plate of vegan food at Sparrow.

"Food Fight!"

Soon everyone was throwing food left and right. No one was safe as the vegan meals covered faces, clothes, and hair. The cafeteria was a battlefield as food smeared the walls, floors, and windows.

Headmaster Grimm was about to stop the food fight, until he noticed Raven with the apple in hand.

"NO!" Headmaster Grimm shouted as Raven was about to throw the apple as he snatched it out of her hand.

"Unacceptable!" Headmaster Grimm screeched at the top of his lungs.

Everyone froze in place.

"I want this entire cafeteria cleaned up by the time I get back or detention for everyone!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

The cafeteria was full of groans as everyone grabbed mops, dustpans, and brooms and started to clean up the Meatless Monday Massacre.

Headmaster Grimm left the cafeteria gripping the apple in his hand scowling as another brilliant plan failed.

An Hour Later

"Well, I've inspected this place from top-to-bottom and I can say you did a decant job; hopefully you all learned your lesson and this will not happen again. Now off to bed everyone." Headmaster Grimm announced.

Headmaster Grimm still had the scowl on his face.

"Don't frown so much Grimmy, you'll just add more wrinkles to your face." The Evil Queen said while eating some pork dumplings.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you poison your daughter!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"Okay." The Evil Queen said popping the last dumpling in her mouth.

"What?" Headmaster Grim said under his breath.

"Look behind the bushes." The Evil Queen instructed Grimm.

Headmaster Grimm peered into the bushes to see Maddie and Raven having a mini tea party.

"Those two are always having tea parties." Headmaster Grimm said.

"But look above." The Evil Queen instructed again.

AS he looked up Grimm saw they were under an apple tree.

"So?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"Ugh!" The Evil Queen moaned. "Climb the apple tree, drop the apple near Raven, and she'll eat it."

"But what if Madeline eats it?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"Doubt it." Evil Queen pointed back at the girls.

Raven was unladylike stuffing her face with cream puffs and cucumber sandwiches while Maddie continued to drink her tea... out of the teapot.

Headmaster Grimm was determined this time he would not fail again. He hide under the many bushes until he reached the apple tree, climbed up it until he was at the top but was still unseen by the two girls. Once he was sure the apple would fall near Raven he dropped the apple.

*SPLASH*

The apple landed in Raven's teacup.

"Hey, that's good luck!" Maddie squealed.

"Really?" Raven questioned.

"In Wonderland it is." Maddie pointed out.

"Well, I'm still pretty hungry. Maybe it is luck." Raven said until she took a bite out of the apple.

As Raven took a bite out of the apple a bitter taste hit her tounge, the juices started to burn as they ran down her chin, and Raven felt as though she was choking.

* . *

Raven spat out pieces of the apple as she grabbed onto her throat and clutched her stomach as her knees hit the ground.

"Raven!" Maddie jumped from her chair and clutched her friend.

Earl Grey grabbed a tea cup filled with lemon tea and with all his might tugged it toward the girls. Maddie noticed and pulled the cup to Raven's lips. Despite how hot it was Raven chugged the tea; the hot liquid and sweet taste of the lemon and honey expelled the apple chunks and bitter taste.

"Raven, are you okay?" Maddie wrapped her arms tighter around her friend.

"Yeah, thanks Maddie." Raven answered as she slowly got up. " That must've been a bad apple."

"Come on, I'm taking you into the nurse's office." Maddie said leading her friend back towards the school.

"What was that?" Headmaster Grimm shouted at the Evil Queen. "Were you trying to kill your own daughter?"

The Evil Queen glared at Grimm if she wasn't in Mirror Prison she would slap the man across the face and do it again!

" 1. Don't ever accuse me of hurting my own daughter." The Evil Queen hissed "2. That's part of the spell. 3. She'll get used to it the more apples she eats."

"How many does she need to eat?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"Not too many. Just makes sure she eats the poisoned ones and her evil destiny is as good as ours." The Evil Queen answered.

Grimm just nodded and walked away.

Unaware to everybody the half eaten apple began to bubble black juice until it sunk under the ground leaving a patch of dead earth and apple seeds.

* * *

Chapter two is good and done! So what did you all think? Leave a comment and tell me what you think will happen next.


	3. A Busy Day

Morning

The briar thorn walls was shrinking as the sun began to rise, all the king's horses and men were heading in after guarding the school all night, and many were starting to wake up.

Students were either getting ready for the by brushing their teeth, showering, or getting dressed in their dorm room.

A young prince was currently getting ready. Dexter was in front of his mirror making sure he looked alright. He was wearing his normal tennis shoes and blue jeans, had a white button-down shirt with a navy blue sweater covering it, a small gold crown, and his black glasses.

"So Raven,-" Dexter told the mirror. "The new movie 'Sleepless in Seapple' is playing this Friday and I wanted to know if you'd like to go see it with me-e on aaaaa-date?"

"No that was horrible!" Dexter cupped his face as he cheeks started to glow red.

"Hey baby girl ,-" Dexter now doing finger guns. "Movies this Friday, wanna come with this baby boy ?"

"Sure baby boy, when should I pick you up?" A mysterious voice said.

Dexter let out a scream and jumped around to see his roommate, Hunter, soaking wet with a forest green towel wrapped around his hips.

"HUNTER!" Dexter stuttered with embrassment. " H-how long were you listening."

"The whole time." Hunter answered with a smirk.

"Fine, go ahead and laugh!" Dexter raised his arms in the air. "Rather have you laugh at me than Raven."

"Dude, I'm not gonna laugh at you." Hunter said placing a hand on Dexter's shoulder. "And neither will Raven, just ask her out already."

"I can't things have been awkward between us." Dexter admitted sadly.

"What do you mean by 'awkward'?" Hunter asked.

"Ever since True Hearts Day party-" Dexter began.

"Dude that long?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yes, that long." Dexter groaned. "And whenever we're alone with each other things are awkward. I don't want to make things more awkward than they already are."

Hunter sympathized with the prince, he knew what it was like to be in love with someone on the other side of the page.

"Dude, just ask you'll never know until you try." Hunter said squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Hunter." Dexter thanked his friend.

"WHAT UP CHARMING AND HUNTSMAN?" Sparrow wailed on his guitar as he kicked open the doors to the dorm room.

"Sparrow get out of out room, we're getting dress!" Hunter shouted.

"You guys don't have nothing I ain't got or seen before." Sparrow wailed into his guitar again.

"What?" Hunter said quietly.

"What are you even doing in our room anyway?" Dexter asked hands crossed.

"I ran out of cologne." Sparrow answered rummaging through Hunter and Dexter's dressers for cologne.

"Get out of our room!" Hunter shouted.

"Fine, I'll steal some from Hopper." Sparrow shouted as he walked out the room. "He has more cologne than any guy here."

"Did he say he was gonna steal out cologne?" Dexter questioned.

* * *

Girls Bathroom

Raven entered the girls bathroom making a beeline to one of the vacant sinks to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she was doing so a group of girls walked in, noticed her, and ran out with a screams.

"Unbelieveable." Raven said as she spit out her toothpaste.

It's been weeks after the Dragon Games, weeks since she was cleared from burning down the school, weeks since the epic snow storm that she helped warmed the castsle up, yet it was the first day of school all over again. All her good deeds all she worked for undone because of Faybelle, Snow White, Headmaster Grimm, her mother, and App- NO, Apple didn't mean to set her free, helped her mother blend in with their fellow students, used their friendship against her, and -

"Ouch!" Raven turned to see Maddie on the floor still in her pajamas.

"Maddie!" Raven rushed to her friend and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"A tea kettle needs more floors to fall down from to crack." Maddie answered as she was lifted up.

"Despite the fall you are okay?" Raven said trying to guess the Riddlish translation.

"Correct!" Maddie clapped with excitement.

"Good to know my Riddlish is getting better." Raven smiled at her friend. "So what happened?"

"I was cartwheeling again." Maddie said as she pulled out her teal toothbrush as Earl Grey squirted some earl grey flavored toothpaste on the brush.

Both girls were brushing their teeth when Maddie noticed Raven was glaring at her reflection.

"What's the matter, Raven?" Maddie asked Raven with her doe eyes.

Raven could never deny Maddie an answer, especially with the doe eyes act.

"It's nothing." Raven answered spitting out her toothpaste. "Just some girls looked at me and started to scream and ran away."

"Raven, I'm so sorry." Maddie said spitting out her toothpaste.

After the Dragon Games Raven's statues dropped from popularity to where she was the first day of school. Despite Headmaster Grimm, Snow White, and Apple revealing it was Mira Shards everyone was still suspicious. Sure few believed it and stood by Raven because of the Rebel movement, but many still believed she was still evil.

"Don't let the flies ruin your growth, roses always bloom in the sun." Maddie told her friend.

"Don't let the others get to me, because I'm doing my best?" Raven asked.

"Exactly!" Maddie and Earl Grey clapped.

"Thanks, Maddie, I can always count on you." Raven said as the girls resumed to brushing their teeth.

"Wanna head for breakfast after this?" Maddie asked spitting out her toothpaste.

"Sure thing." Raven said spitting out her toothpaste.

* * *

Cafeteria

The cafeteria was packed with students and staff ready for breakfast. The scents of sizzling bacon, fried hash browns, vegan omelets, fresh muffins, and lumpy porridge filled the air, but sadly no one was able to taste the treats. Many stood in a very long line, few were at their favorite tables with friends, and a few late comers were arriving.

Darling arrived late into the cafeteria after her morning exercise of jump roping, planking, jumping, jacks and avoiding suitors. She made her way to her usual table with Rosabelle, Apple, Briar, Ashylnn, and Blondie.

"Morning, girls!" Darling greeted as she sat down.

"Morning, Darling!" The princesses greeted.

"Hi, Darling." Apple said meekly averting her eyes from Darling.

Darling looking down in disappointment as Rosabelle put a hand over her shoulder.

Briar, Ashylnn, and Blondie looked at each other awkwardly.

"Are you guys still upset about the - you know?" Blondie asked bumping her fist together.

"Blondie!" Ashylnn scolded her friend.

"You know, I just remembered I would eat with my brothers today." Darling said as she got up from the table to find her brothers.

"Excuse me, girls." Apple rose from her seat. "I'll grab a tray."

Leaving Ashylnn, Briar, Blondie, and Rosabelle alone at the table.

"I'll go check on her." Briar said getting up.

After Headmaster Grimm's speech

Apple was now currently in line clutching her lunch tray; she didn't mean to upset Darling it's just ever since the cpr/kiss things have been awkward.

"Apple, wait up!" Apple turned to see Briar. "Are you okay?"

" I don't know ever since 'you know what', I can barely talk to either Darling or Daring. I don't know what to think about any of this." Apple panicked as she clutched her tray tighter.

"Hey, maybe some food will help you think. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Briar trying to be cheery.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good." Apple smiled sadly.

Apple placed a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal, a blueberry muffin, and a glass of milk on her tray, all she needed was the now mandatory apple. Apples are Apple's favorite food it's part of her - was part of her destiny, yet she still loved them. Apples, apple crisp, apple cobbler, apple fritter, apple pie, apple sauce, apple strudel, granny smith, golden delicious, honeycrisp, etc, the girl was crazy for the forbidden fruit. Then, she spotted it the perfect apple. It was practically calling her name; it was so bright, red, and looked very juice. Apple couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.

"Oh, this apple looks so delicious." Apple said as she grabbed the apple.

"No!" Headmaster Grimm howled as he ran across the cafeteria and snatched the apple off of Apple's tray.

"Um, Headmaster Grimm?" Apple questioned.

"Um... There's a bruise on this apple." Headmaster Grimm said inspecting the apple. "Hagatha, I want you to inspect all apples for bruises and any other blemishes before handing them to the students, that's an order! "Carry on." Headmaster Grimm said as he exited the cafeteria.

"That was weird." Briar commented.

"Indeed." Apple said as she just grabbed a similar looking apple.

* * *

Art Class

The art classroom was busy with students drawing, sculpting, and painting. The students enjoying their painting session was Cedar, Cerise, and Lizzie. Cedar was currently painting the Enchanted Forest her favorite source for inspiration, Lizzie was painting her home back in Wonderland, and Cerise was painting an image of a wolf and her pups.

Many found it strange that Cerise would do paintings related to wolves, most just brushed it off that it was related to her story, still many found it odd. Except a few who knew the truth such as: Cedar.

After, their visit to Wonderland Cedar found out that Cerise was half-wolf with the truth glasses. Which explained her loud snoring, love of meat (espically pork), agility, strength, and why she wore her hood all the time. Cerise was a Rebel for a reason if anyone found out that Red Riding Hood and Mr. Badwolf were Cerise's parents they would be in huge trouble.

"Hey Cedar-" Cerise began to ask. "can I borrow your-"

"I know something!" Cedar blurted out as she cupped her mouth.

"Tube of red paint?" Cerise finished.

"Oh, sure." Cedar handed Cerise the tube of paint. "I need a distraction."

With that Cedar walked away from her easel and went to get some more paint.

"Is Cedar alright?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure." Cerise answered.

"Maybe we should ask her what's going on." Lizze said.

"No!" Cerise stated. "With her truth curse she'll probably tell us something very personal, and I don't want to do that to her."

"True." Lizzie said sadly as she went back to painting her home.

* * *

Princessology

Briar, Poppy, Holly, Apple, Darling, Rosebelle, Justine, Duchess, Lizzie, Blondie, Ashlynn, and a couple of other princesses were going over their reports on the history of crowns.

"And that concludes my report. Thank you." Duchess gave a bow as her fellow princesses applauded.

"Excellent work, Ms. Swan, A+." Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen said as she graded Duchess paper.

Duchess was beaming with pride; she didn't work her tail off for nothing.

"I'm proud that you all did a somewhat decant job on your reports ladies." The White Queen began. "It's important that you follow your roles as future queens to be and rule with tradition, grace, beauty, looks,- "

As the White Queen continued to ramble on Duchess was taking down notes like crazy. Besides dancing, Duchess's grades were the most important thing to her, even if what the White Queen said was nonsense.

"Darling!" The White Queen shouted.

"Yes, Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen?" Darling was caught off guard while doodling in her notebook.

"Pay attention!" The White Queen shouted. "It is very you girls grow up as the future damsels you shall be."

Darling didn't want to be a damsel-in-distress she wanted to go on adventure, see the world, and be a hero. She hated acting all helpless around everyone she just wanted to be her! As Darling looked up she and Apple made eye contact, but Apple looked back on her notes before things became awkward.

*RING!RING*

As soon as the bell rang Darling stuffed her books in her bag and was out the door, along with the other princesses.

"Darling, wait!" Apple tried to reach the fellow princess, but it was too late.

" Don't worry, you two can talk about it later" Briar told Apple as she placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope so, Briar." Apple sadly moaned as both girls walked out of the room.

Unaware to the two Duchess lingered behind and witness the whole thing.

"This I gotta find out about." Duchess said as she stuffed her bag and left the room.

Now that she thought about it Apple hasn't been speaking to both Darling and Daring lately. Maybe this was her chance to make herself Daring's princess, and if so she was gonna take it.

* * *

Advance Wooing

Hopper was excited to recite his poem he worked so hard on. He studied his notes, read every poem book in the library, and he got some (questionable) advice from his father.

"Alright gentlemen, settle down." Professor Lancelot announced as his long hair flowed in the wind. "Today's class assignment is to woo these lovely ladies with a poem."

The lovely ladies were C.A, Cupid, Duchess, and Apple.

"I'd like to thank you ladies for coming in on such short notice." Proffesor Lancelot thanked the girls.

"It's our honor sir." Apple agreed with a curtsey.

"Plus were getting extra credit for this." Duchess answered bluntly as Cupid elbowed her. "OW!"

"She means we're happy to help." C.A. Cupid said.

"Excellent!" Professor Lancelot clapped holding a helmet with pieces of paper in it. "You'll be split into teams of three: those with ones will be paired with Apple, twos with Duchess, and threes with C.A. Cupid."

The came up and picked a piece of paper with the numbers on it.

"Team one your up." Professor Lancelot announced.

Daring rose up first in line in front of six other handsome princes. Duchess was flabbergasted she wanted Daring in her group. It's bad enough Apple got a happily ever after with him. It just wasn't fair.

Everyone cheered during Daring poem, roses littered the stage, and not an eye dry.

This made Dexter nervous he sucked at wooing (to put it nicely). The last time their dad visited he managed to succeed only because he was thinking of Raven. The only reason he was doing well now, was because he would imagine Raven was the maiden he was talking to.

If everyone liked Daring's performance they were sure to love Hopper's. He was ready even if his partner was Duchess. After Apple's group was up, Duchess laid on the chaise arms crossed and pouting, but Hopper was ready.

"Dear maiden," Hopper began. "Roses are red, violets are blue-"

"Are you kidding me that's the oldest poem in the book. Be more original!" Duchess shouted.

"Ugh!" Hopper was getting nervous. " Sunflowers are sunny-"

"Not that original." Duchess said as she pulled out her mirror phone and began texting her friends.

" I-I-I" Hopper began to stammer until it was too late.

*POOF*

Hopper was now in his frog form.

"No flower can match your beauty and wit, as flowers wilt away you bloom eternity, I pick you among every rose in an garden."

"Okay, that was good." Duchess grumbled hating to admit Hopper did a good job.

"Yes!" Hopper fist pumped as he hopped back to his seat.

It was now C.A. Cupid's turn she was excuted to be paired wit Dexter again: it was the only reason she accepted being the damsel to be wooed. Dexter would recite to her the most romantic of poems, take her hands into his, and look into her eyes. GGAAAHHH! So romantic!

Dexter got down on his knees and looked into C.A. Cupid's eyes as her heart began to race.

" You inspire me." Dexter began. "You don't know how much I adore you and wish I could just tell you how I feel. Every time I look into your amethyst ey- I mean eyes. I see someone worth caring, protecting, and loving."

'Amethyst. He said amethyst. He was referring to Raven, that's who he loves, not me.' C.A. Cupid thought sadly.

"Excellent work, everyone! " Professor Lancelot. "Daring you rose above everyone, Dexter and Hopper please improve your crafts, and everyone else you are barely passing. I want everyone to read chaptters twenty-two to twenty-five for homework. Class dismissed."

Everyone headed out for their next class or lunch while others were feeling sorry for themselves. Daring and Apple walked side-by-side not in their normal 'we're so couple goals side-by-side' just awkward. Duchess walked out next glaring daggers at Apple, hands balled up into to fist, and stomping out. Next was Dexter full of anxiety on passing the class and asking Raven out. After, was C.A. Cupid how was stroking her hair as she walked behind her crush. Last was Hopper who was still stuck in frog mode wondering if someone would kiss him and return him to normal.

Lunchtime

Faybelle and her fellow fairy cheerleaders were eating their lunches and catching up on the latest gossip. As the other girls talked amongst each other about classes, boys, and music Faybelle was more focused on poking her tofurkey sandwich.

" Jodie's party was so much fun!" One of the girls said offhandedly.

"What party?" Faybelle looked up.

"You know Jodie with the destiny to marry a prince and rule over a swamp or whatever? She had a slumber party last Friday." The water fairy answered.

"And I wasn't invited!" Faybelle growled as she stabbed her tofurkey sandwich.

The fairy cheerleaders began to apologize to Faybelle, but it fell on deaf ears.

It wasn't fair that Faybelle was cursed to never be invited to parties: birthday, parties, slumber parties, any party, her family curse made it impossible for her to be included. She needed to take her rage out on something, no, someone.

That's when Faybelle spotted Raven. Raven just infuriated Faybelle not only did she reject her destiny as the evil queen she started a movement where evertyone wanted to rebel against their destiny. She wanted to make her suffer for what she'd done! Sadly, all she could do was mock the poor witch.

As Raven sat down at her usual table and started to chow down on her sandwich; Faybelle swooped in and snatched Raven's apple.

"Give me back my apple, Faybelle!" Raven shouted.

"What'cha gonna do, Queen, use your good magic?" Faybelle said mockingly about to eat the apple.

"Faybelle Thorne!" Faybelle turned to see Headmaster Grimm as he snatched the apple out of her hand. "Detention."

"For what?" Faybelle shrieked.

"That's it I'm going outside to eat." Raven said as she grabbed her tray and head to one of the lunch tables outside.

"Seriously, just for taking an apple?!" Faybelle screeched in disbelief. "I've done worse!"

"Three weeks." Headmaster Grimm added as he walked away leaving Faybelle dumbfounded.

"That was beyond unfair; three weeks detention for stealing a stupid apple?" Faybelle thought as she went back to her table, she was so going to get Raven for this.

"And here's your apple, Miss Queen- what where'd she go?" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

"She left to eat her lunch outside to get away from all this drama." The littlest pig answered. " Can I have that apple?"

"No." Headmaster Grimm answered.

* * *

Dinner Time

Everyone was at their usual table eating their dinner. It was unusual quiet tonight. Sure some were chatting amongst each other, but others still felt awkward.

"So you're not talking to Apple either?" Darling asked as she bit into her apple, as she sat next to her brothers.

"I mean we do talk to each other during class and student council, it's just after finding out we're not really meant to be after all this time is hard." Daring said as he took a sip of his water. "I mean can you imagine how hard it is to not know what your destiny is? Having to search far and wide to find yourself, only to find out your per-written story is not for you. That you might end up a huge disappointment?"

*SLAM*

Both Charming siblings and a few bystanders turned to Dxeter who slammed his tray on the table, his face red, and his eyes shut.

"Dexter, are you alright?" Darling asked as she wrapped her arms around Dexter in a hug.

"I'm f-fine." Dexter said eyes still shut as he rose up from the table.

"Are you sure you barely touched your cauliflower pizza." Daring said.

"I have from cokes and bags of chips in my room. Good night." Dexter walked away leaving his tray.

As Dexter left Darling glared at a confused Daring.

"What, what did I do?" Daring questioned.

"No clue." Daring and Darling turned to see the smallest of the three little pigs eating Dexter's meal. "What, it would've gone to waste?"

" I miss actual meat tacos." Cerise moaned as she bit into her apple. "Beef, chicken, pork, I'll even take fish tacos just for some meat."

Rebel Girls' Table

" I miss actual meat tacos." Cerise moaned as she bit into her apple. "Beef, chicken, pork, I'll even take fish tacos just for some meat."

"Don't worry, Cerise." Cedar placed a comforting hand on her roommates shoulder. "It won't be meatless Monday tomorrow."

"That's right it'll be un-meatless un-Monday." Maddie added drinking her tea.

"Yeah, a whole 24 hours later." Cerise moaned again.

"Psst." Raven whispered catching Cerise's attention. "Under the table."

Cerise looked under the table to see in Raven's hand a stick of beef jerky. Cerise snatched the beef and stuffed it in her purse.

"You're a saint." Cerise almost cried out with tears in her eyes.

" No prob, just don't let anyone else she it." Raven said finishing her chopped salad.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Cedar asked.

"Sorry Cedar, it's a-" Cerise began.

"Secret. I'm used to it." Cedar finished.

"Sorry." Raven apologized to her friend.

Ashylnn and Hunter's table

Ashylnn and Hunter were enjoying their dinner of squash spaghetti with meatless balls it was such a romantic dinner just the two of them. No worrying about destiny, no pressures from their families, no one calling them traitors for dating each other, and no distractions.

"YO, HUNTSMAN!"

*Needle Scratch Sound Effect*

The couple turned to see an furious Sparrow holding a plate covered in condiments.

"Sparrow, do you mind we're having a moment." Ashylnn did her best to sound polite.

"I do mind." Sparrow said holding back his anger. " Do you know what's on my plate?"

"I can't tell." Hunter answered in disgust.

"It was suppose to be pizza. But because of you too it's a cauliflower pizza with cauliflower bits and sauce. I used to think anchovies and pineapples were the evilest pizza toppings until this! And pouring BBQ, hot sauce, and ketchup doesn't make it taste like meat!"

"Maybe if you ate least dead flesh you'd be less cranky." Hunter retorted.

"Maybe if you ate more meat you'd have more hair on your meatless meat balls!" Sparrow shouted.

"EW!" The cafeteria groaned as they were grossed out by what Sparrow said.

"Vegetable lover!" Sparrow shouted as he threw the pizza covered high in condiments at Hunter.

" Meat lover!" Hunter threw a plate of vegan food at Sparrow.

"Food Fight!"

Soon everyone was throwing food left and right. No one was safe as the vegan meals covered faces, clothes, and hair. The cafeteria was a battlefield as food smeared the walls, floors, and windows.

"Unacceptable!" Headmaster Grimm screeched at the top of his lungs.

Everyone froze in place.

"I want this entire cafeteria cleaned up by the time I get back or detention for everyone!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

The cafeteria was full of groans as everyone grabbed mops, dustpans, and brooms and started to clean up the Meatless Monday Massacre.

"Ashylnn, I'm so sorry." Hunter said as he mopped up a section of the floor.

"It's not your fault, Sparrow startred it." Ashylnn said as she was scrubbing a table.

"After this I can treat us to dessert at Hocus Latte Café, my treat." Hunter said with a smile.

"It's a date." Ashylnn said with a smile.

* * *

An Hour Later

"Well, I've inspected this place from top-to-bottom and I can say you did a decant job; hopefully you all learned your lesson and this will not happen again. Now off to bed everyone." Headmaster Grimm announced.

Many students were still hungry after food fight as many resorted to the many vending machines throughout the school, snacks they had in their minifridges, and others secretly ordered takeout.

"Ugh, I'm still hungry." Raven groaned clutching her growling stomach.

She and Maddie were taking a walk around the garden before the briar thrones rose. They were currently under the many apple trees in the garden.

"How about a tea party?" Maddie questioned bouncing up and down.

"Sure thing, Maddie." Raven answered.

"Hooray!" Maddie exclaimed as she pulled out a tea party out of her hat.

Maddie's favorite table, tea cups, and tea kettle popped out. Then a three tier tray filled with cream puffs, crumpets, and cucumber sandwiches popped out. The two girls stuffed there faces with the crumpets first before eating the cucumber sandwiches and cream puffs and a cup of peppermint tea.

*SPLASH*

The apple landed in Raven's teacup.

"Hey, that's good luck!" Maddie squealed.

"Really?" Raven questioned.

"In Wonderland it is." Maddie pointed out.

"Well, I'm still pretty hungry. Maybe it is luck." Raven said until she took a bite out of the apple.

As Raven took a bite out of the apple a bitter taste hit her tounge, the juices started to burn as they ran down her chin, and Raven felt as though she was choking.

Raven spat out pieces of the apple as she grabbed onto her throat and clutched her stomach as her knees hit the ground.

"Raven!" Maddie jumped from her chair and clutched her friend.

Earl Grey grabbed a tea cup filled with lemon tea and with all his might tugged it toward the girls. Maddie noticed and pulled the cup to Raven's lips. Despite how hot it was Raven chugged the tea; the hot liquid and sweet taste of the lemon and honey expelled the apple chunks and bitter taste.

"Raven, are you okay?" Maddie wrapped her arms tighter around her friend.

"Yeah, thanks Maddie." Raven answered as she slowly got up. " That must've been a bad apple."

"Come on, I'm taking you into the nurse's office." Maddie said leading her friend back towards the school.

School Entrance

Dexter was outside enjoying the quietness, the sight of the stars above him, and for some strange reason the scent of takeout food. He really needed to get away from what happened in the lunch room because of his brother. Honestly, he didn't feel a little bad for his just because he found out that he wasn't Apple's prince charming and he didn't know what his destiny was. Ha, that was his whole life! Always wondering, questioning, being ignored for lack of a destiny. It was now Daring's turn to feel second best.

Dexter's train of thought was derailed when he saw Maddie helping Raven up the stairs.

"Raven, Maddie, what's wrong?" Dexter dashed towards the two girls.

"It's okay." Raven coughed. "Must've been a bad apple."

"I'm taking her to the nurse's office." Maddie said holding Raven's hand as Earl Grey squeaked in agreement.

"I'll help." Dexter took Raven's other hand and helped her up.

Nurse's Office

The Nurse checked on Raven as Dexter and Maddie waited outside reading old magazines. The door opened to reveal an okay Raven.

"Raven you're okay." Maddie jumped hugging her friend in her arms.

"Yeah, just a tickle in my throat." Raven said gesturing to her throat.

"Make sure you take this cough medicine before bed and you'll be fine. Good night children." The nurse said as they waved each other goodnight.

Dexter walked Maddie and Raven back to their dorm as they walked up the castle.

"You didn't have to escort us to our rooms, Dex." Raven said.

"Now that wouldn't be an uncharming thing to do." Dexter answered.

"Because your last name is Charming." Maddie laughed at the pun.

Soon all three were laughing.

"Dexterous Charming what are you doing on the ladies side of the dorm?" The three turned to see Momma Bear. " Boys cannot be in the girls dorm after 9:00 and vise versa."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Dexter said looking at his watch. " I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Dexter." The girls waved goodbye as they headed to their own rooms.

* * *

"Apple, I'm back." Raven said opening the dorm room to reveal it was empty.

As Raven walked to her bed she noticed a note and read it.

Dear Raven, I'm going to be studying with Briar and Ashylnn for our princessology and good kingdom management quizzes so you'll have the whole dorm to yourself tonight.

Your roommate, Apple White.

Raven finished reading the note and tossed it into her trashbin and got ready for bed. After, a quick shower, brushing her teeth, and washing her face, Raven put on her usual nightgown and took her cough medicine and went to bed. Sadly, Raven was not transported to the land of dreams by the sandman's dust she was trapped in a nightmare.

Raven was twisting and turning in her sheets as the nightmare got worst until it stopped just as quickly as it came. The only thing that remained of the nightmare was the taste of a very bitter apple.

* * *

So what did you all think? Leave a comment and what do you think will happen next.


	4. Agony

Agony

Ever After High the school for future sons and daughters of fairytale characters who would one day take on the role of their fairytale parents... or not! Right now many students were in their classes such as: Beast Training and Care, Music, Princessology, or Gym class.

Gym Class

The field used for gym class was extremely huge, with fresh cut grass, a track field, and other random exercise equipment.

The students: Apple White, Raven Queen, Duchess Swan, Holly O'Hair, Lizzie Hearts, Cerise Hood, Rosabelle Beauty, Daring and Dexter Charming, (and many other students we don't know who they are or their names) were now currently in their red, purple, and gold striped gym uniforms.

"Alright, kids listen up!" Coach Gingerbread Man shouted gaining the fairytale teens attention.

"Your assignment for today will be to run six laps around the track field." Coach Gingerbread Man announced.

The students started to groan and complain, but lined up at the track field waiting for the coach to give the signal for them to start.

*TWEET*

Coach Gingerbread Man blew his whistle and everyone went off. Everyone was doing fine the first and second lap, but when it finally came to the fourth and fifth everyone was wiped out. Many were either walking, pausing to catch their breathes, or were knocked out on the field.

Daring was in the lead of everyone which was to be expected since he was a Charming. He was envied by all his male classmates and wanted by all his female classmates. As the future prince charming for the 'Snow White' tale he needed to be strong, handsome, fast-

"On your right." Someone shouted behind Daring before a red blur passed him up.

"Well done Cerise, you're the first one to finish their laps." The coach congratulated the hooded girl.

Daring was shocked Cerise beat him in a race (again).

'How is this possible?' Daring thought.

Last year Cerise was usually one of the last students to finish laps despite how muscular she was. But, since the 'Rebel problem' started she became more social, stronger, and less of a _lone wolf. _Daring couldn't lie he was a little teeny weeny bit jealous of Cerise. Ever since she gain some confidence she's been gaining awards and compliments in sports that he normally would've receive. But, at the same time he admired her, she was unlike the girls in his age group: Cerise was strong, mysterious, and there was something about her that charmed him.

"Congrats Daring, you're in second." The coach said halfheartedly. "Now go sit next to Ms. Hood."

Daring did as he was told and sat next to Cerise.

"Hey." Cerise greeted him.

"Hey, yourself." Daring said in a flirting tone.

Daring turned his attention to the track field to see how the other students were doing. He saw Duchess as she gracefully skipped, at that moment Duchess and him made eye contact. Duchess's face turned a faint pink and remained in place, until she noticed Cerise next to him and her face turned red with fury and sprinted to the coach. As soon as coach congratulated her she sat down next to Daring.

"Hello there, Daring." Duchess greeted as she batted her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his muscular one.

"Oh, hi Duchess." Daring said flatly trying his best not to seem rude.

Duchess one of many princess that would assemble around to admire him. Daring did respect her as a 'Royal' and her desire to follow tradition, but as a person she was uh, what's a very very very nice way to say it?... Difficult. She would always spread nasty rumors and play horrible pranks on his friends especially Apple, his future … queen?

"Hello, everyone wasn't that an exciting jog?" Everyone turned to see Apple wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead with her red handkerchief that had lace trimming.

Apple the fairest one in the halls. Daring admired Apple for her hard work and her leadership for the other Royals. She was kind, genourous, smart, and beautiful everything a future Royal queen must be. But after the Dragon Games they've been pretty distant; they were once attached at the hip and were viewed as the 'it' couple and were everyone's couple goals. Now they barely walked side-by-side and rumors went around wondering if they were going Rebel.

"Yes," Daring answered as he stood up releashing himself from Duchess's grip. "It was a most excellent jog."

"Mind if I take this seat, Duchess? Coach Gingerbread Man instructed me to sit next to you." Apple asked the fellow princess.

By the look on Duchess's face this was horrifying. Duchess put on a forced smile and answered. "Sure thing, Apple dear."

"Thank you." Apple thanked Duchess and sat next to her as Duchess grimaced.

"And that is why it is better to wear fake flowers made from recyclable materials in your hair instead of real ones." Rosabelle said to Holly.

Holly waved to her group of friends as she and Rosabelle went to sit at the bleachers behind them.

Duchess gave an awful glare at the two or at least Holly. Holly was another princess in the 'We Heart Daring Charming' fanclub. She would tell Daring of the many different Charmings' or princes who married previous Snow Whites' and how to be more heroic. Daring appreciated that Holly wanted to help him achieve his destiny as a prince charming.

Rosabelle on the other hand was a Rebel princess, and the two would constantly have their spats over how corrupt the system was from royals to commoners, Royals to Rebels, animal rights, ogre and pixie rights , and blah, blah, blah with a fresh side of blah. But in the end she would prove him wrong and show him how others were effected by such injustice.

"Off with your heads!"

Daring turned to see Lizzie yelling at two boys for cutting her to her bleacher seat, the boys moved out of her way, and let her walked by.

Lizzie was another princess that he was fascinated by. Unlike the other princesses she did not seem to enjoy his flirting or she did not fangirl over him. That was a shock to him, no girl ever turned down his flirting (**EVER**). Something was otherworldly about Lizzie that sparked his curiosity. On the outside she was strict and fiery, but on the inside gentle and sweet. This Wonderland princess made him wonder a lot.

Daring's mind became hazy as he thought over the many maidens who adored him and who he himself adored. Many times he and Apple said that 'This is high school, we have forever after to be together', but she would make an amazing queen to his charming king. Then, there was Duchess who clearly 'liked' him, but he wasn't sure of 'liking' her back. Cerise, the girl who ran with wolves and was very powerful. Holly, who was filled with profound knowledge, thoughts, and facts. Rosabelle, always doing the right thing and looking after the little guys. Lizzie, the princess from the unreachable Wonderland who was as mad as she was sweet.

Some many girls and only one boy, what's a poor lad to do?

* * *

Track Field

Dexter was currently catching his breathe with his hands on his knees and sweat on his face (and under his armpits). Dexter looked up to see only nine of the twenty students were on the bleachers, and prayed he wouldn't be last again.

"Hey Dexter." A pleasant voice greeted him.

Dexter looked up to see Raven. Dexter's heart raced, face flushed, and started to sweat even more as his crush stood in front of him. With her black and multicolored purple hair in a high ponytail, how her gym uniform showed off her pale purplish-grey skin, and her eyes that sparkled like amethyst.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked worried for her friend.

Dexter soon perked up.

"Oh yeah I'm gort-" Dexter caught himself as Raven used her hand to cover her giggles.

"I mean great - why do I keep saying gort?" Dexter questioned himself.

"Well glad one of us is feeling 'gort' ." Raven said with a sad smile using Dexter's famous word.

"What do you mean?" Dexter questioned as the two walked side by side.

" I'm kinda upset about my tests yesterday in General Villiany, Home Evilnomics, and History of Evil spells." Raven answered.

"Oh no!" Dexter said, he knew Raven wasn't interested in being a villainous and thought she must have failed her tests because of how nice she was. "Did you flunk?"

"No." Raven said in a quiet voice, until it filled with rage. " **I PASSED THEM ALL WITH FLYING COLORS!**"

As Raven shouted her eyes glowed a neon purple, her hair raised as the wind wrapped around her, and her fist engulfed in purple flames. Dexter was knocked on his butt while the other students were frozen with fear in their tracks.

"Oops... Sorry!" Raven shouted for scaring her classmates and coach. "Need a hand, Dex?

Dexter looked up to see Raven's neon purple eyes faded back to their normal purple with her handout to help pick him up.

"Sure." Dexter accepted her hand and the two started walking again.

"For a second I was afraid you failed." Dexter admitted.

"Ha! My mother has been telling me the same evil crud for years." Raven said. "Truthfully I don't even need to study to know the answers to the tests with all the things my mother taught me."

"Gee, I wish I was that way with Wooing 101." Dexter said without thinking.

"What?" Raven questioned.

"Raven, you may not know this, but I'm terrible at wooing." Dexter admitted. "I have to do extra credit to pass, unlike Daring , who aces the class without even trying."

* * *

*GASP* The narrator of the fanfic gasped. "I never would've guessed."

"I know right." Maddie said currently reading a book about jokes in the library (upside down).

"Maddie, please get back to your book." The narrator said.

"OKAY!" Maddie said as she went back to her book.

*SSHH*

The step-liberians shushed Maddie.

* * *

Track Field (Again)

"Dexter, how many times do I have yo tell you? Your better than Daring, plus you don't need to woo a girl to make her feel special." Raven said.

'You make me feel special.' Raven thought as he cheeks slowly blushed pink.

Dexter noticed Raven blushing which made him blush even more.

"Hey Dex," Raven said. "Race you to the finish line!"

And with that Raven dashed out of sight with Dexter behind her. After the coach congratulated them and they sat next to each other waiting for the other students to finish their laps.

"Finally, took you all long enough: a bunch of crazy bakers would've eaten y'all by now." Coach Gingerbread Man said as he was looking at the time on his watch.

The class were now in the center of the track field where a tower as big a Madame Baba Yaga's coop office was.

"Now you'll be splitting up in teams of maidens and gentlemen. The maidens will do two tower climbs each, while the gentlemen will do two laps around the Enchanted Forest. Holly O'Hair."

Holly came forward as her name was called.

"You'll go first and after you'll need to go up to the tower so the other maidens may use your hair as rope, got it?" Coach Gingerbread Man instructed her.

"Of course, sir." Holly answered as her voice perked up. "I've been doing research on how my dad climbed my mom's hair and-"

"This isn't your book club, Holly, now start hair climbing." The coach pointed to the tower.

Holly walked to the tower embarrassed as she heard laughter behind her. She took her long auburn hair formed it into a lasso and attached to the hook of the tower and did her two tower climbs, climbed into the window nearby and let the other girls do their climb.

"As for you boys your lap starts now!" The coach blew his whistle and the boys ran off to the Enchanted Forest.

Dexter was now deep into the heart of the Enchanted Forest passing a few of his fellow students until he was all alone. Dexter slow down his pace as he began to walk, and he began to think about last night.

He held Raven's hand as he and Maddie brought her to the nurse's office and escorted her (and Maddie) to the girls dorm room. He remembered how her cold hand fit into his warm hand like a glove. Despite, how cold her hand was it felt so soft against his warm one, and how he wanted to hold her hand forever-

*Splash*

"What the-" Dexter looked down to see in his train of thought he walked off the path and was on the edge of the Enchant Forset's many lakes.

It was just like the other lakes in the forest with crystal blue water, many luscious green trees that surround it, and large stones to sit upon. Still, Dexter found it breath taking.

He sat on one of the large stones he started to thing again. As much as he wanted to ask Ravenout on a date to the movies that night the situation wasn't the best time. He could've asked her while they were running-no, he was too sweaty and stinky. He can ask her after his lap,- no he'd be even more sweaty. Gods, if only he was Daring. Daring had legions of girls who had a crush on him, heck, even the boys! Daring was popular, Daring was admired, Daring was the favorite child, Daring -

"Dexter, what are you doing?"

Was right behind him.

"Taking a break." Dexter answered dully not looking away from the view of the lake.

"Don't blame you, my feet are killing me." Daring said as he sat next to Dexter.

'God, does he have to sit so close to me?' Dexter thought.

" What a lovely view!" Daring exclaimed.

" Yeah, the lake sure does look love- and you're talking about your reflection." Dexter said dully as he watched Daring admiring himself in the lake's reflection.

"So tell me ,bro." Daring began. "Why did you storm off at dinner?"

"It's just you were talking about not knowing your destiny is now and I'm the one who's been dealing with it my whole life."Dexter sighed.

"Yeah, it's very confusing now. My whole life everyone's been telling me that I was the next prince charming for the Snow White story. All I had to do was fight the next evil queen, kiss the princess, get hitched, and have a happily ever after! And now I don't know."

Dexter gave Daring a sympathetic look. His whole life his destiny was unknown he overheard his parents saying he might be the next beast in Beauty and the Beast, he'll be a random prince charming for some random princess, or worse hit by the family curse. Now, here's Daring been told his whole life how great, daring, and charming he'll be for the Snow White destiny and now it was all washed away. He was scared and unsure of himself, just like Dexter always is.

"Ha, I have to admit it, Dexter, you got it easy." Daring gave an offhand comment.

"Excuse me?" Dexter shot Daring a look.

"Before the whole finding out I wasn't Apple's prince charming I had a very busy schedule: attending parties with adoring fans, photoshoots every weekend, product endorsement meetings, and a web series sharing with the world my everyday life. Don't get me wrong I enjoy my fans and work, but it can be exhausting. You got all the free time in the world."

Dexter's face contorted into anger. Daring had no right to say he had the easy life. While their dad was grooming him and mom was grooming Darling, Dexter was all alone with only his books and video games to keep him company, despite being THE CHARMING FAMILY of all the charming families Dexter was overlooked while his siblings were showered with love and admiration, His father saw him as less perfect just because he needed glasses to see in front of his face, Daring had fans both girls and boys, Daring was the favorite son, Daring got everything he wanted and more, while Dexter was and will always be second best!

"You have some nerve saying that!" Dexter shouted as he stood up glaring at Daring.

"Dexter?" Daring asked surprised.

" You know what, I'm out of here." Dexter said as he took off running back to the school.

"Dexter, wait! Was it something I said." Daring shouted.

Back to School

"Congrats Dexter, you're the first one back and you even manage to beat your brother." Coach Gingerbread Man congratulated the prince.

Dexter smiled at the small victory of beating Daring at something.

"Now, hit the showers." Coach Gingerbread Man said as he pointed towards the boys locker room.

As Dexter was putting up his gym clothes his phone rang.

"Hello, Dexter Charming?" Dexter Answered his mirror phone.

"What is this about you beating Daring in gym class?" Dexter froze it was the voice of his father, King Charming.

"How did he find out so quickly?" Dexter thought.

"Y-yes sir, we were assigned to run laps around the Enchanted Forest and I came in first." Dexter nervously answered.

"How many times must I tell you, that your destiny is the be second best? Do you have any idea how you've not only humiliated Daring, but our whole family?" King Charming roared into the phone. "Don't let it happen again, understand!"

"Y-yes, sir." Dexter said trying to hold back his tear. "Goodbye da-"

*Phone Hang-up Sound*

'He didn't let me finish.' Dexter thought.

Dexter stuffed his phone in his locker and flung his towel over his shoulder and headed for the showers. Once he hung his robe and towel and turned the cold water on. It didn't matter if it made his teeth chatter or how freezing cold it was all that mattered was it drowned out the sound of him crying and masked the tears falling down his face. A Charming doesn't curl up in a fetal position and cry while naked in the school's shower, but that was exactly what he was doing. Some charming prince he turned out to be.

* * *

Earlier

Cerise was last in line to climb up and down the tower. She did it with such agility if you blinked you missed the whole thing.

"Excellent work, Cerise, you beat the old school record again!" Coach Gingerbread Man exclaimed as he clapped.

Cerise just gave a small smile.

"Okay ladies, hit the showers." Coach Gingerbread Man said as he pointed towards the girls' locker room.

"Great job out there, Cerise!" Raven said.

"Thanks, Raven, I was thinking of joining the tower climbing team what do you think?" Cerise asked.

"Go for it!" Raven said as they stopped by their lockers to collect their robes and towels.

Ever since the Rebel movement Cerise has been less secretive and was able to join many sports teams. It also helped that she had friends in her corner like: Raven, Cedar, and Maddie to back her up! It just felt good to finally be able to express herself and be herself... Well most of herself. She still couldn't tell everyone that she was the byproduct of her parents secret marriage. If revealing herself to the Hoods and Wolfs was bad enough, but if she revealed herself to all of Ever After then there would be great *gulp* consequences.

A scent had caught Cerise's attention it smelled of honey, porridge, and wild berries.

"Blondie." Cerise groaned.

"Hello, Cerise!" Blondie appeared out of nowhere with a microphone in hand. "How does it feel to break yet another school record?"

"Um, good." Cerise answered.

"Rumor has it that your cloak gives you the power of speed, if you were to remove it would you have normal speed?" Blondie questioned.

"NO!" Both Cerise and Raven shouted!

This bewildered Blondie.

"No, it doesn't I just run fast." Cerise answered as she clutched her hood tight.

"Look Blondie, we really need to get ready next classes, so why don't you interview the boys or something?" Raven suggested.

"Oh, good idea, bye." Blondie left the dressing room.

As soon as Blondie left Cerise and Raven hit the showers.

With the door closed Cerise removed her hood revealing her wolf ears. Cerise lather them and her hair with wild berry shampoo as the warm water relaxed her muscles and the dirt ran down the drains. Once done with her shower Cerise put her robe on and headed to her locker. It was completely empty the others girls must've still been in the showers of left to head back to the field. As Cerise grabbed her clothes to get dress, she felt the hood of her robe fly off her.

"My ears!" Cerise exclaimed as she covered them.

"HAHAH! What's wrong Cerise, wolf got your tounge?" Cerise turned to see Ramona.

"Leave me alone, Ramona!" Cerise growled at the wolf girl.

"Or what, you'll cry for help before the big bad wolf gobbles you up?" Ramona said mockingly.

"I'll tell Mr. Gingerbread Man that you skipped class, again." Cerise had confidence in her voice and a smirk on her face.

Ramone remained silent; that got her to shut up.

"Whatever, see you around." Ramona walked passed Cerise. "Cousin."

Cerise got dress and left the girls locker room. 'Man, I got cursed with the worst cousins ever!'

* * *

Outside.

Duchess was waiting patiently outside with the other students who finished their showers. She was waiting for Daring to come out and notice her new hairdo: Her hair was braided down with lavender gem clips, a silver crown that resembles a swan's beak, with a lone black feather. Surely, this would catch his attention.

As Daring stepped out a crowd of girls swarmed him, but he didn't seem interested in them, maybe Duchess would catch his fancy?

"Hello, Daring!" Duchess rudely shoved some girls aside then gave a dramatic pose. "Notice anything, different?"

"Oh, nice contacts, Duchess." Daring said dully.

"I don't wear contacts!" Duchess shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Daring apologized. "Sorry about my behavior ladies, I need a moment to compose myself."

As Daring walked off the girls started to whisper among themselves.

"Is something wrong with Daring, he seems less himself today?" Apple came up.

Duchess had a sinister grin on her face; she couldn't pass causing trouble.

"I don't know Apple, I was going to ask you?" Duchess began sweetly. "I thought you and Daring were meant t be together forever after, shouldn't you know what's wrong with him?"

Soon everyone's eyes were on Apple which made her uncomfortable. Duchess loved seeing Apple servile in discomfort; sadly, as quickly as it came Apple gained confidence.

"You know what I will find out what's wrong with him." Apple said boldly as she began to walk towards Daring.

"Don't worry girls!" Holly said. "Apple's never let us down before, she'll bring Daring back to his old self."

The girls cheered as Duchess groaned.

"Kids don't forget next gym class we're swimming." Coach Gingerbread Man said.

Apple froze in placed then turned around.

"Excuse me, Coach Gingerbread Man, did you say we would be swimming next gym class?" Apple ask.

"Yep." Coach Gingerbread Man answered.

the blush on Apple's face drained, her knees buckled, and she began to sweat.

*RING,RING*

"There's the bell, head to your next class!" Coach Gingerbread Man shouted.

"See ya in Princessolgy class, Apple dear." Duchess snickered as she walked passed her.

"Apple, are you okay." A goblin boy asked her.

"Do you need some water." A water nymph asked handing Apple her water bottle.

"I can carry you to your next class." A centaur boy told Apple.

Soon, everyone surrounded Apple making sure she was okay; whenever Duchess wasn't okay no one surrounded her to make sure she was fine. Duchess grabbed her bag and headed to her dorm room so she could take a break during her free period.

* * *

Duchess and Lizzie's Dorm

As soon as Duchess made her way into the room she slammed the door shut. She was thankful Lizzie was in anger management class so she could be alone.

Duchess unladylike plopped on her lavender silk comforter and groaned into her silk pillows.

'It's just not fair!' Duchess thought as she kicked her legs on the bed.

Apple was the star in everyone's eyes the only reason for that was because she had one of the most popular fairy tale stories. To everyone she could do no wrong, if she made a mistake she was probably sick or something. But when Duchess did something she was doing out of spite and to be a mean, which was somewhat true since she was mean, but when she wasn't on one was there for her. Apple got a nice destiny, adoring fans, teachers that kissed up to her, and happily ever after with a handsome prince-

Daring. Duchess thoughts drift to Daring as her face turned red and hearts formed in her eyes.

Ohh, how Duchess adored Daring, he was just so charming. But, he would almost never notice her especially with her story. He was destined to be a hero and save a damsel in distress, married said damsel, and live happily ever after. While she was a poor maiden cursed to lose her prince, be a swan for the rest of her days, and live happily never after. She had to admit it could've been worst some of the swan maidens in her family or others drowned with their prince, died some other way of death, the prince's betrayal, or committed suicide. All choices were unpleasant, but out of those choices being a swan forever wasn't half-bad, or that was what she used to think. Now she thought she could just steal another princesses' destinies or now find a way to not be a swan forever due to her new evil classes. The class Headmaster Grimm put her in.

She knew something was up when she was put in a class full of villains. She overheard Headmaster Grimm and Mr. Badwolf talking about replacing Raven for Duchess as the next evil queen. That way she could advance in other evil classes so she could gain magical abilities and never have to be a swan forever! But it did hit her; what will happed to the story of Swan Lake. She brushed it aside and thought that if Hunter and Farrah have a destiny with two stories so can she!

Duchess rose from her bed and went to her desk and pulled out her golden journal and wrote.

I will get a happily ever after no matter what!

She then scribbled her plans and thoughts for this until it was time for her advance ballet class.

* * *

Okay, gonna end it here! So what did you think? I decided to focus on Dexter, Cerise, and Duchess more on this chapter since I think they have the most trauma in their lives (okay they all do, but I'm focusing on these three more) from what I read in the books.

Dexter is ignored by both parents in favor of his siblings. Ever conversation with his father is disappointment or comparing him to Daring who's the favorite. He's looked down in school and is expected to be only second best.

Cerise has to hide who she is in fear of the world she is in. And if she does reveal herself she'll be hated and hunted down due to an unjust system, her existence proves the system id flawed.

Duchess has a happily ever after and Headmaster Grimm is using another young girl (He's got Apple eating out of the palm of his hands) to get what he wants; not caring about what happens to Duchess afterwards.

So that's why I focused this chapter on them, please give your opinion in the comments and a new chapter will be up soon. Bye!

P.S. I got the idea for the title from the song 'Agony' from the musical 'Into the Woods'.


	5. Bitter Taste

Yay, new chapter! Just so you know it gets a little dark in some parts, but enjoy!

Cafeteria

The cafeteria was packed with students in line for their food, chatting with their friends, eating lunch, or laughing at Headmaster Grimm's attire.

This was a minor set back, but Grimm knew it would pay off in the end when the spell worked on Raven. Speak of the devil! Raven and Maddie were next in line.

"And that's the best place for tea in Wonderland, besides my daddy's shoppe." Maddie finished talking to Raven.

"Hello, girls what brings you here today?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Lunch." Raven answered bluntly.

"Good to hear, and speaking of good news here's two good apples." Headmaster Grimm said handing two good apples to the girls.

"Okay, see ya Headmaster." Maddie said as she and Raven walked away.

"I think his hairnet is too tight today." Raven said as she and Maddie sat down at one of the outside patio tables. "So tell me more places in Wonderland."

"Oh, oh, oh, there's Looking-Glass Land that is ruled by the Red Queen and Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen." Maddie answered. " The land is divided by color red or white. And every year there's the feast know as Peace of the Roses which signified the end of the rivalry between the reds, whites, and hearts."

"Woah, sounds like fun!" Raven said as she bit into her spoonful of whipped air.

"It is fun!" Maddie jumped with excitement until the mood and her hair deflated. "Or at least they were fun."

"Right, because of my mother." Raven said as she stabbed the spoon into her whipped air.

" That's okay. Not the first time we had to cancel a tea party." Maddie tried to lighten the mood.

"Did one of those cancellation have to deal with a crazed psychopath trying to take over all the worlds in Ever After?" Raven said glaring at her reflection in the bowl of invisible whipped air.

"Anyway, let me tell you more: there's reenactments of the war, face painting sections, a culture center-" Maddie went on about the celebration as Raven bit into her apple. Despite the bitter taste that hit Raven's tounge she swallowed the apple bits as guilt filled her stomach.

Raven felt horrible, Maddie didn't deserve this, none of the Wonderlanders deserved this! Having to flee their homes, adapt to a new land and culture, and being reminded everyday that they may not return.

"How could you!" A shrieking voice came out of nowhere.

Raven turned to see Lizzie Hearts tears staining her face, eyes red and puffy, and the red heart painted over left eye was destroyed by her tears.

"Lizzie? What happened to you?" Raven questioned as she got up from her seat to see if her friend was okay.

As Raven stepped closer Lizzie stepped back in fear.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Raven turned to see an infuriated Kitty Cheshire with her ears perked up, tail twitching left and right, and claws out and sharp.

Raven never seen Kitty like this. Her eyes looked back at Raven ready to pounce her like a cat to a mouse.

"I thought we were friends, you said you would help us, instead you do this." Raven turned to see a glaring Bunny Blanc and a cowering Alister Liddel.

Raven had to do a double take, in the past months she'd known Bunny she was laidback, calm, and collected, but she'd never seen her this angry even at Faybelle of all people.

Alister didn't say a word he trembled at the sight of Raven. What's scarier was all he did was stare at her.

"But I didn't do anything." Raven said defended herself as the girls edge closer to her until she backed up into something. No, someone.

Raven turned to see The Mad Hatter with a tearstained face, lifeless eyes, the remaining teal colors in his hair now white, and clutching something in his hands.

"How could a raven harm a teacup?" Was all The Mad Hatter said as his lips trembled and fell to his knees.

Raven looked down in The Mad Hatter's hand to see he was holding Maddie's favorite hat.

The purple hat was shaped as a teacup with that rested on top of Maddie's head that she'd sometimes used as a teacup.

"Mr. Hatter, where's Maddie?" Raven gripped the tall man's arms and began to shake his shoulders.

The Mad Hatter remained quiet until he spoke with a single tear running down his face. "I thought she was your best friend."

Raven backed away in shock, she didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly, Raven smelt fire as she turned around she saw Hearts set ablaze, smoked filled the air, the exterior turned black, and sections of the castle were crumbling down.

"I-I didn't do this!" Raven cried out as smoke entered her lungs and tears ran down her face. "I'd never do this to anyone, I'd never do this to Wonderland, I'd never hurt Maddie!"

"Oh yes, you did!" Raven turned to see Courtly Jester.

"Courtly!" Raven shouted as balls of flaming energy formed in her hands. "What did you do to them?"

"What did I do, what did you do?" Courtly shouted back. "I still can't believe this, should've known a descendent of the Evil Queen would take over Wonderland."

"Take over?" Raven questioned as she lowered her hands.

"She's right here!" Courtly shouted soon everyone in Wonderland engulfed the area.

Chase Redford, Red Queen, White Queen, King of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, The Queen of Hearts, and everyone that called Wonderland their home.

"Raven Queen, for committing the crime of murder I sentence you to death!" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

"Murder?" Raven said barely above a whisper as felt something heavy in her hands.

When, she looked down she saw a sleeping Earl Grey clutching onto Maddie's purple ring covered in blood. Then, it hit her Earl Grey wasn't sleeping. His hat was missing, his right leg was gone, and Maddie's ring was splattered with blood, which could only mean one thing.

"NO!" Raven cried as she fell to her knees. "I would never hurt do this, something is wrong!"

Tears ran down Raven's face as she clutched Earl Grey and Maddie's ring close to her chest as the blood and tears stained her black tank top. Raven looked up to see everyone glaring at her.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Lizzie Heart shouted as her guards advanced towards Raven.

"NO!" Raven screamed as a blast of energy attacked everyone leaving her alone in complete darkness.

_"Yes, you did!"_ A voice hissed ._ "It's your destiny to conquer lands, take over king and queendoms, and to be evil."_

Raven felt cold as a voice hissed in her ears. More tears flooded Raven's vision as she turned around to she who the voice belonged to she saw a huge shadow figure wearing a familiar crown.

*COUGH HACK COUGH*

"Raven! Raven breath!" Maddie shouted shaking her friend.

"Don't worry, Raven, I'll save you!" Raven was grabbed from behind and was giving her the Heimlich maneuver.

Raven spat out the apple piece and gasped for air.

"Here, drink this!" Raven was handed a water flask covered in flower stickers

Raven greedily drank the water getting rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. As soon as she was done her eyes met a worried Maddie, Earl Grey, Ashylnn, and shirtless Hunter.

"Maddie!" Raven lunged into Maddie as she wrapped her arms into a bear hug.

"You're okay." Raven wept into Maddie's hair as Maddie wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay Raven, you're safe." Asylnn placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What happened out here?" Hunter asked.

"Raven and I were finishing out lunch when Raven bit her apple and began choking, then you and Hunter came outside to help, after Hunter ripped his shirt off while fanfare was playing and gave Raven the Heimlich maneuver, and now everything is okay. " Maddie explained.

"But we were in Wonderland, everything was on fire and it was my fault!" Raven cried out with tears in her eyes as Maddie hugged her.

"You said you were eating this apple, huh?" Ashylnn picked the apple up and sniffed it.

Suddenly, Ashylnn was gagging.

"That is one bad apple and look at its core." Asylnn showed them that the core was pitch black.

"I ate that?" Raven gagged.

"We need to tell Headmaster Grimm about this so this never happens again!" Hunter said as he posed dramatically.

" Put a shirt on, Hunter." Maddie said.

* * *

Headmaster Grimm's Office

"And that's what happened - Raven could've been seriously hurt!" Ashylnn finished.

"I understand Ms. Ella. It appears we must inspect not just the outer layers, but the cores as well." Headmaster Grimm agreed. "And Mr. Huntsman."

Hunter jumped a little as his name was called.

"Excellent work protecting Ms. Queen, you showed the true marks of a hero." Headmaster Grimm beamed with pride.

"Uh, thanks, sir." Hunter said in a unsure voice.

"Ms. Queen are you well enough to finish your last class of the day?" Headmaster Grimm turned to Raven.

"Yeah, I feel fine now, sir." Raven answered.

"Well seeing as I have an important matter to deal with, you four should head to your last class." Headmaster Grimm waved them off.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, the sound of their footsteps gone, and the room was in complete silence Grimm locked the door, closed his curtains, and pulled the cover from the magic mirror.

"Did you hear everything?" Grimm said trying to hide anger.

"Yes, what did you do to the spell?" The Evil Queen hissed.

"What did I do? Your spell could've killed her! " Grimm shouted.

"She had an apple this morning and was perfectly fine; what was wrong with this batch?" The Evil Queen questioned.

Grimm pondered until it hit him. "Well there were some ingredients running low so I used a tiny bit of each."

"What?" The Evil Queen hissed.

"These." Grimm pointed to the ingredient on the book as the Evil Queen pressed forward to read it.

Once The Evil Queen read the ingredient she turned pale (paler), her eyes flashed in rage, her teeth clenched. and she glared flaming daggers at Grimm.

"You idiot, you fool, you imbecile!" The Evil Queen shouted banging her fist on the mirror's surface. "You could've poisoned my daughter without those things!"

"Well I didn't know!" Grimm defended himself.

"And now you do; go order some more." The Evil Queen waved her hand to dismiss Grimm. "And don't poison my hatchling, that's her job."

"I can't just buy this stuff! People will get suspicious and it'll ruin my reputation!" Grimm shouted.

"UGH! Must I do everything?" The Evil Queen Groaned. "Here's what you do-"

* * *

Heroes Training

Heroes Training was the class where (male) heroes trained in jousting, sword fighting, and other forms of combat to save others from future dangers from angry dragons, vile kings, and future evil queens.

Hunter walked into the class and was met with applause some were loud, few were quiet, and many were sarcastic.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Hunter looked around confused.

"We are congratulating on saving ." Prof. Knight answered as he began shaking Hunter's hand.

"I was just making sure my friend was okay, anyone could've done it." Hunter said nervously as his face turned pink.

"Either way, you showed the true marks of a hero." Prof. Knight patted the boys arm.

"More like serve his future evil mistress." Everyone turned to see Sparrow and two of his many merry men behind him snickering.

"What do you mean by that, Sparrow?" Hunter gritted through his teeth.

" Of course you'd save Raven, with out her no one will command you to straight up assassinate Apple." Sparrow answered.

"You take that back!" Hunter demanded. " Raven would've died if I didn't save her."

" And because of that she'll become like her mom and kill us all!" Sparrow exclaimed.

"Don't you dare compare Raven to her mom!" Everyone turned in surprised to see that it was Dexter trying to defend Raven's honor.

"That's enough!" Prof. Knight shouted. "We will not speak ill of another student especially a maiden. Now everyone open your books to chapter 27!"

As the young heroes got to their seats one of them in knightly attired came up to Dexter and Hunter.

"That was very brave of you guys to stand up for Raven." The knight said.

"It was nothing just-"

"Hunter, Dexter, and-ugh knight kid chapter 27!" Prof. Knight ordered.

After Class

"Excellent work, young heroes!" Prof. Knight said pleased with his students. "Tomorrows class we'll be working with damsel-in-distressing class."

"Sir, I won't be here tomorrow!" The knight student hand jetted up.

"And why is that?" Prof. Knight questioned.

"I have to go to the tooth fairy dentistry." The knight answered.

"That's the ninth time you needed to go to the dentist." Prof. Knight said in a suspicious tone.

" I find my dental hygiene important?" The knight answered.

" You can say that again, brother." Daring agreed flashing a smile to his mirror.

"Very well, you'll have to do a written assignment to make up for it." Prof. Knight said.

"Yes, sir." The knight nodded.

"I want you all to answer the questions 1-30 on the back of the chapter." Prof. Knight said as the students left.

As soon as they were dismissed the knight rushed out of he room.

" Have you noticed that every time we get paired up with the princesses classes he's never attends?" Dexter asked Hunter.

"Yeah, he never attended one, not to mention we don't even know his name at al." Hunter said as he wrote down his homework assignment.

"We should try to introduce ourselves to him next class." Dexter said agreed.

* * *

7th Period Class

Everyone was in their final classes for the day and both students and staff alike couldn't wait for it to end - until the intercoms came on.

"Attention students of evil, villainous, dark destinies or classes report to the auditorium immediately!" The voice said.

The auditorium was filled with students of evil classes, nobody knew what they were called for on such short notice. The teachers of evil classes also appeared, but didn't know why either.

"What do you think this is about?" Lizzie asked as she sat next to Raven, Poppy, and Ginger.

"No clue." Poppy answered bored as she pulled out a hairstyling magazine.

"I hope it won't be too long; I left muffins in the oven before coming here." Ginger nervously said worrying about her muffins getting burnt.

"It must be something big for Headmaster Grimm to call us all here." Lizzie said.

"It better be." Duchess grunted a row in front of the other girls. "I have better things to do than hear another boring speech."

Duchess turned her head to see Blondie sitting next to her getting her mirrorpad started.

"Did you forget what classes you take or something? " Duchess said rudely.

"When I heard the announcement I knew this was going to be a big scoop!" Blondie answered with excitement. "I mean why did Headmaster Grimm only call students with evil destinies to this meeting?"

"Yeah, that is strange." Raven became curious. "Why would he call only us for?"

The auditorium darkened until it was pitch black with only one light shining down on the podium Headmaster Grimm was on.

"Welcome students of villainous destinies!" Headmaster Grimm began. "I bet you are all wondering why I summoned you here. Well, I want you all to know how important your part here in the world of Ever After, there are no small parts in any story and your part is very important-"

"Ugh, here he goes again with his 'every story is important speech', what a waste of time." Sparrow said as he crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Yeah, he could've just e-mailed us this." Faybelle agreed as she filed her nails.

"So in conclusion I believe we should expand your knowledge of the dark destines that await you; Mrs. Trollswoth bring in the equipment."

As came in wheeling in a cart covered in a sheet the aura in the room became dark, the temperature dropped to ice cold, and the entire auditorium silent.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raven said to herself as rubbed her shoulders to stay warm.

"Behold, students I give you -" Headmaster Grimm announced in a loud booming voice as he removed the sheet to reveal four jars.

The First jar was filled with golden apple seeds that had a sweet scent.

"Seeds from the apples of Discord!" Grimm announced on cue the once golden seeds turn black as coal and started to smell rotten.

The whole auditorium gasped and pointed. Not believing they were seeing the apple seeds of Discord.

The next jar had a lone tentacle in it that was squirm around leaving slime all over the jar.

"Next, the tentacle of Cthulhu!" Grimm said as loudly as the last time.

"No way!" Someone in the audience gasped.

"Sick!" Another voice cried out.

The next jar was empty but the smell of delicious foods was in the air.

"Now the essence of gluttony!" Grimm's voice boomed.

"I heard that's the same stuff used in the Turkish delights from the Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe story." Someone said.

"We're using that?" Ginger gasped staring at the jar used in her mother's recipes.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering what the last item was.

The next jar was pastel green with splatters of black and red and if one paid close attention the contents of the jar were moving.

"And last but not least the blood of a Jabberwock!" Was the last think to escape Grimm's lips.

"No way!" Someone cried.

"How did the headmaster get his hands on that?" Another spoke.

Lizzie cringed in her seat uncomfortable the longer she stared at the bloody jar.

"Your current classes will incorporate these four items in curses, charms, and _spells _to insure that your destinies are on the righ- bad-bad path and will be sealed. That is all enjoy the end of your classes students." Headmaster Grimm ended the meeting as the lights flickered on.

Everyone headed back to the remainder of their classes not believing what they just witnessed. While others were frozen in their seats a.k.a Lizzie.

Lizzie gripped armrest of her seat; despite the jar of the Jabberwock and other items were removed from the stage Lizzie still stared as if it was.

Something about seeing that tentacle sparked images in Lizzie's head. Horrible images! The last time there was a Jabberwock in the school it escaped from being trapped in the Uni Carin, then the horid creature attacked her friends, then it-then it-was captured.

"What happened in-between that time?" Lizzie questioned.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Lizzie turned to see Raven, Duchess, Poppy, and Ginger.

"My red roses' colors have been painted a sad shade of white." Lizzie answered as she stared at her feet.

"What?" Duchess, Ginger, and Poppy questioned in unison.

"I think she said she's not feeling to good." Raven answered.

"Should've said that instead." Duchess mumbled under her breathe.

"I don't blame you; anyone else got the chills during all this?" Poppy asked still shivering.

"I did." Ginger answered as she shivered as well. "My mom won't let me touch that stuff til I'm eighteen, she told me some ingredients are too dangerous for her regular recipes."

"Hey, lets get out of here and warm up, maybe that'll do us some good." Raven shivered as the others agreed.

Once outside the girls heard conversations left and right.

"I thought we weren't suppose to use that stuff until senior year." A ghost whispered.

"Is Grimm gone mad or something?" A goblin kid spoke.

"Yeah, that stuff is for advanced spellcasters." A witch girl said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned their attention to Faybelle standing tall and proud. "Grimm's trying to bring back order in school so we play our part as the great villains we're suppose to be."

Raven didn't need to hear this, she just ducked behind everyone and headed back to her music class.

"Unlike, Raven!" Suddenly all eyes were on Raven.

"I'm not interested in whatever evil thing you're talking about, Faybelle." Raven said heading back to class.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faybelle spat. "You're suppose to be the future evil queen and all you do is act like the future good queen?"

"Because I don't want to be evil, if you want to fine, but leave me out of it." Raven answered continuing her walk.

"You know what Raven, I think you're nothing but a big chicken, CHICKEN QUEEN! BAWK BAWK!" Faybelle mocked as she flapped her arms like a chicken.

Half the students were laughing at Raven as Faybelle continued to mock her.

_"Are you really going to let that insect talk to you like that?" The mysterious voice asked. "She is beneath you and they are your subjects how dare they mock their Queen!"_

Raven's hands balled into a fist as magicaly violet flames engulfed them. The laughter stopped as everyone say Raven walked up towards Faybelle who was still bawking like a chicken.

"Bawk, bawk,-AAHH!" Faybelle let out a scream as she landed in something wet.

She was now in the many fountains of the school soaking wet and in front of her was a very angry Raven.

"Did you just push me?" Faybelle shrieked in fury.

"Yes, yes, I did." Raven answered coldly. "And this too."

With a snap of her fingers Raven turned Faybelle and the others who mocked her into chickens.

"She's turned us into Chickens!" A student cried out.

"Actually, the boys are roosters." A student corrected.

"Who cares birdbrain?!" Another hissed.

Faybelle's chicken form had greyish-blue feathers, her thorn clip, black feet, and a black beck with pink lipstick.

"What did you do that for?" Faybelle screeched.

"To show you all what happens when you disobey your Queen." That was all Raven said as she walked away.

* * *

Headmaster Grimm's Office

"What is the meaning of this Grimm?!" Mr. Badwolf slammed his fist on Headmaster Grimm's desk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Headmaster Grimm raised an eyebrow.

" We mean what happened at the assembly." Baba Yaga answered. "Those items shouldn' be used until the students are in their senior year."

"Even the seniors can't master their spells with those items." A wizard teacher added.

Soon everyone was giving their two-cents.

"Enough!" Headmaster Grimm shouted. "This is for us to educate our students, now it you don't mind I need to finish the insurance papers for the seeds of discord."

Everyone left the room, before Baba Yaga and left they gave each other a knowing look.

Once the coast was clear Grimm locked the doors, closed the binds, and removed the cloak from the mirror to reveal the Evil Queen.

"The deed is done, now what?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

" Patience, Grimmy." The Evil Queen simply smiled. "We just need the help of a certain Dark Fairy."

White Castle

The scent from cherry blossom and apple trees filled the air surrounding White Castle. The castle was so large it appeared to touch and made of white polished marble making it glow in the distance. It housed many Snow Whites in the past, despite its humble beginnings it was touched by modern technology such as an elevator to Snow White's office.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" King White asked as the servants and dwarf servants were putting his luggage in their luxurious hybrid carriage on ground level.

"Of course." Snow White answered looking over some paperwork. "When am I never?"

"It's just after the Dragon Games incident with that-that Mira Shards girl, I don't want anything to happen to you or our lovely daughter, Apple." King White admitted. "I still say she should come back home and we should homeschool her."

"Nonsense, how can she learn to be a good queen if she doesn't interact with her friends and future followers?" Snow White questioned.

"You have a point." King White answered.

"Sir, your carriage is ready." One of the many dwarf servants announced.

"I'll be back in two weeks from my retreat." White King said as he kissed his wife's cheeks. "I love you, Snapdragon White."

"It's _Snow _White!" Snow White corrected her husband. "I haven't used that name since I graduated Ever After"

"Of course, my queen." King White said smoothing out his red and white Hawaiian-crown print shirt and holding some carry on luggage.

"Bye!" He waved as he went down elevator.

Snow White smiled as he left. It's been ages since anybody called her by her real - no - old name. But the thought vanish as quickly as it came and she was back to work on her projects.

"My queen," A servant surprised Snow White. "News from Ever After High!"

The servants mirrorpad turned on to show Blondie Loches.

"Hello, Fairytales of Ever After High, it's me Blondie Loches, and here's the latest news from Just Right!" Blondie finished.

After the introduction footage from the assembly played showing: the seeds from the apples of Discord, the tentacle of Cthulhu, the essence of Gluttony, and blood of a Jabberwock.

Snow was surprised to see Headmaster Grimm willing allowing the students to use such dangerous equipment.

'Headmaster Grimm is up to something.' Snow thought, then a smile crept on her face. 'And I want to know what.'

* * *

Dun dun dun! Well that's the end of this chapter, leave a comment to tell me how you think it's going so far.

Also I don't think Snow White's real name is Snow it's a title that the characters receive after they accept their destiny.

Snapdragon is a real type of apple also it's kind of a pun since she appeared in the Dragon Games.


	6. Fear

Happy Halloween everyone! Just want to give a warning it gets a little dark later in the chapter so you've been warned.

* * *

Fear

Raven slammed the doors, marched to her seat, and sat down ready for music class to begin. This caught everyone's attention, but they chose to be silent (an excellent choice by the way).

As the class went on Raven's nerves started to drift away as the sounds of pianos, guitars, and horns played throughout the classroom. Music really does soothe the savage beast, despite a few missed notes, students playing too fast or slow, even Kitty's antics didn't bother Raven. In fact, Raven actually forgot what she was even upset about. Then the door creaked open.

"Sparrow Hood you are late!" Prof. Pied Piper shouted.

Speak of the devil.

Everyone turned to see the infamous loudmouth only to see a red rooster wearing a green vest and a green hat with a red feather in it.

"It's not my fault, Raven turned everyone into chickens." Sparrow pointed at Raven with his feather.

Now the attention was on Raven. Whispers were already being heard through the classroom as Raven's hands balled into tight fist.

"Really?" Kitty perked up at the mention of chaos.

"Or maybe, because you started something." Melody spoke up.

"Melody, you're not really backing Raven up are you?" Sparrow questioned.

"Sparrow, you're always getting on someone's nerves, it's about time someone shut your beak up." Melody said with a grin.

"OHH!" The who classroom ohhed.

"Enough!" Prof. Pied Piper shouted. "Everyone to your seats so we may finish this class!"

"Thanks, Melody." Raven whispered.

"No probs." Melody winked.

"Raven Queen, to the Headmaster's office." A voice on the intercom said.

Raven collected her bookbag and headed out the door as the class continued as did the stares and whispers.

The hallways were empty just as Raven liked them; wanting to avoid her classmates. Raven started her walk to the headmaster's office three staircases up from music class. Due to how big the school was, and how far the classes were, students got used to it the first year of school (or had no choice to). As Raven took her first steps the memory of Legacy Day played in her head.

Her fellow students were dressed in their heirloom outfits passed down from their parents. Each outfit no matter the destiny looked regal, formal, and legendary. If Raven choose to wear her mother's special-occasion dress she'd look like an actual evil queen. The dress was black but reflected silver and purple tones when moving, daggers jutted from the sleeves at the elbows with spikes on the shoulders. The bodice was built like armor and the skirts were wide and fearless with dark opera gloves and a high collar cape. Instead Raven choose the outfit she was wearing that day the only heirloom items she wore were the cape, the gloves, and the silver circlet that resembled a raven's skull with purple gems in the eye sockets (I know it was that dome crown, but the darn thing looked like a spaghetti strainer flipped over).

As Raven walked down the hall the students and teachers cowered in fear of her even Duchess and Faybelle. Dark thought filled her head about harming her fellow student body mainly Faybelle, Duchess, Sparrow, and Grimm. The trolls, goblins, and ghouls carried her high in the air as they walked passed the others who stared. Raven felt powerful, unbeatable, wicked!

It was intoxicating the fear, the power, the evil. The thought of being the next evil queen wasn't bad at all. People would respect her, people wouldn't harm her, people would fear her!

"No!"

Raven shook her head; why did the thought even crossed her mind?

Without even knowing it Raven was outside the Headmaster's office, Raven knocked on the door and enter the room.

"Ms. Queen, I'm aware that you turned most of your fellow students into chickens." Headmaster Grimm began. "Care to explain."

"It was Faybelle!" Raven spatted out. "She started it, she called me a chicken and everyone laughed at me!"

"I see." Headmaster Grimm said. "Despite that, you did harm others with your actions, Raven, wait outside so I can give you a proper punishment."

Raven glared at the man, but did as she was told.

'It's not fair.' Raven thought as fell to her knees.

As she waited for Headmaster Grimm Raven started on her homework, she was halfway done with her kingdom mis-management assisment until-

"What are you doing here?"

Raven turned to see Faybelle no longer a chicken, but a very angry fairy holding a caramel frappe.

Raven shoved her homework in her bag, not answering the question.

"Are you deaf, Queen?" Faybelle yelled. "I'm talking to you!"

_"How dare this insect talk to you in such a manner." The mysterious voice spoke again. "Teach her a lesson." _

Raven rose up from her eat, fist balled, eyes glaring at the talking insect, and ready to do her worse.

" , you are late!" Headmaster Grimm appeared.

"Sorry, didn't want to be here." Faybelle said as she finished the rest of her caramel frappe.

"Anyway, I decide instead of detention you two will be cataloging the boxes of our special ingredients to the magical storage room."

"What?!" Both girls shouted.

* * *

Magical Storage Room

The magical storage room was filed with magical items such as: wands, cauldrons, empty potion bottles, and more all stored in this huge room.

"I want you both to count each bottle and make sure everything in accounted for and stored properly." Headmaster Grimm said handing the girls clipboards and pens. "And one more thing: magic will not be used."

"What!" Faybelle shouted as her icy blue magic engulfed items and lifted them from the floor.

"What did I just say?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

Faybelle released the items.

"I'll be back in an hour." Was all Headmaster Grimm said as he left the room.

Raven looked at the clipboard that read:

_93 bottles of apples of Discord_

_97 bottles of _Essence of gluttony

95 bottles of tentacles of Cthulhu

_3 bottles of _blood_ of a Jabberwock_

Raven opened the empty boxes then she would place the items inside. As Raven grabbed the tape to secure the bottom and edges, until she heard Faybelle's annoying voice.

"No I can't come, Grimm, gave me detention again!" Faybelle moaned into her mirrorphone.

Raven ignored her and went back to what she was doing. All the boxes were all set up and Raven was counting number 38 of apples of Discord.

"And then I told him ' I don't date pixies!', serious dating just cramps my style." Faybelle spoke into her mirrorphone.

Raven glared at Faybelle, but went back to work; she still had a long way to go.

"Done with essence of gluttony, now onto tentacles of Chtulhu." Raven said to herself.

"Yeah, now I'm stuck here with Raven Mean!" Faybelle said into her mirrorphone.

Raven turned to glare at Faybelle to see that not only was Faybelle on her phone, she was sitting on a lawn chair painting her nails while using her magic.

"You've been using magic this whole time?!" Raven shouted.

"No duh!" Faybelle answered. "If you were smart you'd do the same."

"We're not suppose to be using any magic." Raven gritted her teeth.

Faybelle noticed how this was pushing Raven's buttons and wanted to push them farther.

" Should've know you'd go all goody-two-shoes and follow the rules." Faybelle started. "If you were a true villain you'd take the easy way out, but no!"

Faybelle got up from her seat and approached Raven.

"You went and ruined thousands of years of tradition just because you could. You have one of the evilest od destinies, but you want to turn it away because you 'don't want to be evil' and 'I want to write my own destiny' ha!" Faybelle mocked. " You're not evil, you're ungrateful, you're a brat, and more importantly you're selfish!"

Raven's fist balled up with purple aura around them, her face scrunched up, and her eyes were glowing full of hate. Faybelle accomplished her mission; she turned around to continue her conversation on the phone as she sat down.

"_Why are you letting the insect get away with this?_" The mysterious voice angerly questioned. _"You are a queen, show your authority!"_

"So where was I?" Faybelle questioned.

Before Faybelle got her answer something grabbed her by her collar and lifted her from her seat.

***SMACK***

Faybelle was now on the floor with her eye black, cheek red and swollen, and lip busted.

"AHH!" Faybelle let out a cry of pain.

When she looked up she saw Raven fist covered in blood and eyes full of hate!

"What the hell did you -" Before Faybelle could finish Raven pounced on her.

"AAHHH!" Faybelle let out another cry as Raven punched, slapped, and clawed her.

Raven just kept attacking without a moments rest, she wanted Faybelle to feel pain, misery, and hurt. A sinister smile crept on her face as she was doing it the only bad thing about this was Faybelle's screaming. Raven then covered the girl's mouth and nose preventing her from breathing.

Faybelle cried out from the pain of her attack and lack of air.

"Sleep, sleep, it's time to rest." raven began to sing. " Poisoned apples, hundred year curses, the sweet release of death."

Faybelle cried even harder, she tried to use her magic to escape, but Raven seemed to block the spells with her own magic.

"Take a bit, prick your finger, and bow down to your queen." Raven sang.

Faybelle vision was soon going black, but not until she saw Raven's eyes glow and became wilder, her hair grew longer, and behind her a figure appeared wearing a crown.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Faybelle, Faybelle, wake up it's just a bad dream!" A voice shaking her said.

Faybelle gasped as she jumped out of her seat to came face-to-face with Raven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Faybelle let out another scream.

"What's going on in here?" Headmaster Grimm slammed the door opened.

"It's Raven, she's trying to kill me!" Faybelle pointed at Raven.

"What?" Raven shouted.

"She punched, scratched, slapped, and tried to kill me, just look at me!" Faybelle shrieked.

" , I will not have you talk false accusations of another student." Headmaster Grimm barked.

"False acc- just look at my face it's all-*GASP*!"

Faybelle pulled out her pocket mirror to see her face was fine no scratches, bruises, or black eyes, just a clear face.

"B-but!" Was all Faybelle could say.

"I think you had too many fairyberry sodas and beanstalk chips." raven said holding a empty can and bag among others on the floor.

"Well at least I finished my work." Faybelle retorted.

"No you didn't you used magic." Headmaster Grimm retorted.

"Did you squeal on me, Queen?" Faybelle pointed at Raven.

"Didn't have to." Raven said pointing at the boxes that were covered in Faybelle's magic lifted off the ground.

"Ms. Queen, you are dismissed." Headmaster Grimm said after reading her clipboard. "And you finish the rest of this no magic and your detention has doubled. No buts."

Faybelle was left flabbergasted.

* * *

Later

Faybelle closed the last box and slumped to the floor.

"Finally, done." Faybelle gasped.

Faybelle turned her weary head to see a couple of bottles not package, but Faybelle checked her list and made sure everything was accounted for. But, nobody would miss a few missing ingredients. As Faybelle reached down to grab one of the bottles- snatch!

"Hey!" Faybelle exclaimed.

"Hey!" The bottle snatcher was Sparrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Detention. And yourself?" Faybelle questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Stealing, plus I can make a fortune selling this stuff online." Sparrow answered.

"No it belongs to me to do great evil deeds with, not for you to sell online so some d.i. can use to make homemade slime, facials, and pasta." Faybelle said as she grabbed the end of the bottle.

"I need the money for a new guitar, hat, and women shoes!" Sparrow shouted grabbing the other end.

"I'm ignoring that last part!" Faybelle shouted grabbing harder.

"Enough!" Headmaster Grimm grabbed the bottle in question. "Both of you out and detention!"

As soon as the two troublemakers left the room, Grimm left and went into his office.

"You were right Faybelle would play her part." Grimm told the Evil Queen.

"Of course, but Raven deserves more credit." the Evil Queen said.

"What did Raven have to do with this?" Grimm questioned.

The Evil Queen just smiled not revealing her secret and Grimm left it at that.

* * *

Raven and Apple's room

Raven didn't mean for it to go too far, but it happened. Raven casted a nightmare spell that her mother taught her when she was six. She didn't think it would be too bad as dying, but more like teeth falling out, being attacked by clowns, or being naked in public. Despite not meaning to, deep down Raven didn't care.

A smile crept on Raven's face as she continued her homework as her eyes began to glow.

* * *

So what did you think? Please leave a comment and ell me what you think happens next.

Also, this has nothing to do with the story early this month on Oct 12 the Hard Rock Hotel in New Orleans collapsed killing and trapping many inside. One of my co-workers daughter worked there. Luckily she wasn't there at the time of the collapse and I'm thankful for that since see lost her brother a couple of months before. I send my prays to the family and friends of the victims. I also pray that y'all have a safe and fun Halloween night tonight. Thank you!


	7. Til Next Year

Hey, sorry but this is not a new chapter, but I can explain. Since this autumn I've been busy with work, school, and etc so I haven't had much time to update my fanfics or me time. My laptop that I've had for five years now is dying every time I unplug it, so I plan to get a new one after Christmas (or whenever I get a day off). Also, my uncle was very sick last month, he's better now but I was very worried for him. Today, is my brother's birthday so I'm about to celebrate it with my family, plus I had work at 6 this morning.

I do plan to continue this fanfic and others as soon as things cool down. Thank you for your patience!

4RAINYNITE


	8. Trust?

Hi everyone, I'm back (wish it was under better circumstances). I spent months trying to make this perfect and instead of doing things chapter by chapter I've decided I'll be doing three chapters at a time enjoy!

* * *

**Trust?**

Cedar was at her desk finishing her homework for art class; the assignment was for each student to paint a symbol from another fairy tale's story. Cedar was sketching a wolf running through a forest with red flowers. Ever since putting together that Cerise was the daughter of both Red Riding Hood and Mr. Badwolf, that was pretty much all Cedar could think about.

It made sense why Cerise would have her hood on at all times- to cover her wolf ears. Dark thoughts loomed over Cedar's head like a black rain cloud raining and thundering down on her. She's been lucky so far, nobody has asked her anything about Cerise...Yet.

"Cedar?"

"Nothing?" Cedar jumped from her chair knocking it down as she turned towards Cerise.

"What time is it?" Cerise asked sitting on the floor crosslegged.

"It's 5:30." Cedar answered as she checked her watch.

"Good, my damsel-in-distress assignment is done." Cerise said getting off the rug doing some stretches. "Bring still for an hour is murder on your muscles."

"You know you should do what I do and do it when it's close to bedtime." Cedar began. "Your body and mind is naturally so when you sleep you don't move around much and your done."

"Cedar!" Cerise gave a mock gasp and placed a hand over her heart. "That's cheating."

"wha-ha, I didn't mean-" Cedar began as her voice became nervous.

"Just kidding with ya, whatcha got there anyway?" Cerise asked looking down at Cedar's drawing.

"It's my assignment for art class-" Cedar began. "-we're assigned to draw a symbol from another story and -"

"You decided to do mine?" Cerise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Cedar answered.

"This is really cool." Cerise said as she scanned the drawing. "Why-"

'Don't ask why I decided to draw your story! Why did I draw your story? I'll reveal your secret!' The thoughts screamed in Cedar's head.

"Why don't you add the wolf holding a basket of sweets?" Cerise finished.

"What?" Cedar questioned dumbfounded.

"That way everyone will know it's the story of Red Riding Hood, there's plenty of stories with wolves in forests." Cerise added.

"Oh!" Cedar sighed in relief with her hand above her nonexistent heartbeat. "What treats should be in the basket?"

Cedar began drawing all the sweets and goodies that should be in the basket. Cedar has kept Cerise secret to herself... for now.

* * *

Hocus Latte Cafe

Apple and Briar were currently enjoy their extra-foam lattes. Briar was going on about some new extreme-daredevil activity while Apple stared at her reflection in the latte.

Apple was not excited about her next gym class.

Apple never admitted it not even to Briar her best friend, but she was afraid of water, drowning, and the unknown ever since that accident.

Flashback

A young Apple White around the age of five to seven, was chasing a dragonfly in the family's garden. The cherry and apple blossom trees guarded the garden from the outside world as red roses, white roses, apple blossoms, and cherry filled the garden with a floral scent. Apple giggled as she chased the dragonfly deeper into the garden passed marble fountains, statues, and koi ponds until she tripped.

Splash

Before Apple knew it she was in a well filled with murky brown water bobbing her head for air.

"Mama, papa, Auntie Red Rose!" Apple screamed out, but no answer was heard.

Apple clanged onto the green mosh and rotting vines to hold her up.

"Help, somebody please help me!" Apple cried as tears stained her chubby face.

Apple continued to cry for help for two minutes -

"Apple! Apple, where are you?" Snow White cried out.

"Mommy!" Apple cried out one last time.

Soon her parents, servants, and horde of woodland creatures to rescue her from the well. Apple was now in her mother and father's arms tears running down all three of their faces until they made it back into the castle.

Living Room

Apple was now in front of the fireplace covered in fifteen blankets as worried bunnies huddled her lap, shoulders, and head as she was warming up.

"How did this happen, who was watching her?!" Apple heard her mother yelling at the servants, knights, and dwarfs. "I order that well be filled up immediately! "

"Feeling any better dumpling?" Apple turned to see her Aunt Red Rose holding a green mug with little red apples on it filled with apple cider hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and a cinnamon stick which she gave to Appple.

"No." Apple answered still shivering.

"That's okay, you're safe and sound now in the castle where you belong." Aunt Red Rose said.

Her aunt was right about that. She was safer here in the castle than the outside world, safer with her destiny of being poisoned but would wake from a kiss than drowning, safer in her story that the unknown.

It took Apple weeks to get over her near death experience every bath time was a struggle until they decided to just install showers in all the bathrooms, the sight of rain brought tears to Apple's eyes, and therapy was no easier.

But Apple returned to chasing dragonflies in the garden away from wells or anything that would stray her away from her story. She wanted her story ASAP - poisoned fruit and all.

End Flashback

* * *

"Apple!"

"What?" Apple snapped out of her thoughts.

"I was asking you which activity should I do rock climbing of white water rafting." Briar asked.

"ROCK CLIMBING!" Apple screamed as heads turned towards her. "I mean rock climbing is was better than white water rafting."

As quickly as their heads turned the patrons of the café were back to what they were doing previously.

"Is everything okay, Apple? " Briar raised an eyebrow. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I'm just fine, thanks for asking." Apple answered.

"Okay then." Briar didn't push trying to find out what was wrong with Apple is like trying to crack the walnut with a cheap nutcracker it took time like peeling a banana or orange it takes time.

The two princesses continued to chat and finish there lattes til it was time to return to school for dinner.

* * *

C.A. Cupid and Blondie's Dorm

C.A. Cupid and Blondie were currently on Cupid's side of the dorm. As the girls laid on Cupid's pink bed with heart shaped wrought iron headboard the girls were going over material for their shows.

"I wasn't able to get a interview with either Cerise or Daring, so I have no idea what to put on my show." Blondie complained. "The only thing interesting now is watching paint dry."

"Yep." Was all Cupid said as she was flipping through her letters of fans thanking her for her love advice.

"Something wrong?" Blondie asked in concern.

"It's just, I'm think sometimes I'm a hypocrite!" Cupid shouted as she fell back on her large pink pillow and groaned.

"What do you mean?" Blondie asked as she laid on her stomach using her elbows to prop up her head.

"I help many people with their love problems, yet I can't help myself, that's so pathetic." Cupid whined as she clutched her pillow to her chest.

"Don't worry Cupid, Dexter just wasn't right for you." Blondie said comforting her friend. "You'll find someone just right!"

"Thanks, Blondie." Cupid hugged Blondie.

"Anytime." Blondie hugged back. "By the way can I borrow your-"

"For the last time you cannot borrow my arrows!" Cupid cut Blondie off.

* * *

Mirror Prison

The Evil Queen waited patiently for Faybelle to appear with receant news. While she was waiting she looked into the mirrors of the students of Ever After High watching them their daily routine like watching daytime television. But she always gathered info on each and everyone of them from their likes, dislikes, secrets, and how they interacted with her daughter.

She was no fool she knew Faybelle disliked Raven, she even so the x-out image in the fairy's locker from her mirror. The only reason she never brought it up was because she needed her because her own daughter wouldn't help her! Bonus points it was the Dark Fairy's (a.k.a Darcie Thorne's daughter) who looked up to her for villainy lessons.

During their school years they were 'friends' along with The Candy Witch (a.k.a. Candy Breadhouse) and Badwolf (a.k.a Breaker Badwolf) causing mischief throughout the school. Those were good times! Then, the Evil Queen took over the Dark Fariy's destiny by cursing Sleeping Beauty (a.k.a Sweet Briar Rose Beauty) throwing the story off course and starting the Queens vs Thorne family rivalry. Can't call oneself truly evil until ya start a family war.

"Mrs. Evil Queen." The Evil Queen's train of thoughts was derailed by Faybelle.

"Were you able to get the ingredients?" The Evil Queen asked curtly.

"No and it's all Raven's fault-" Faybelle began, but was stopped by the Evil Queens glare.

"Faybelle did it ever occur to you that maybe Raven is on the right path because she's surrounded by good influencers?" The Evil Queen began.

"What do you mean?" Faybelle questioned getting closer to the mirror.

"Think about it you foolish girl: my ex-husband, that mad girl, the wood girl, the wolf girl, and let's not forget Snow White's precious fruit!" The Evil Queen shouted as her arms waved in the air with frustration.

"Apple? But she's been trying to make Raven evil before the whole Royal/Rebel thing began." Faybelle informed the Evil Queen.

"Oh, please." The Evil Queen pulled down her eyelids in frustration. "What could she possibly know about being evil? Her teaching Raven to be evil is like a wolf trying to teach a rabbit to be vegan!"

"That's true." Faybelle admitted tapping her chin.

"Faybelle, I _trust _you to steer Raven back on the wrong path. It's the only way to secure our evil victory and return order to all things unholy." The Evil Queen commanded.

"How? We're not exactly chummy with each other?" Faybelle questioned.

"You have your Villian Club, you have most of your classes together, and if pushed comes to shove get close to her. Can I trust you, Faybelle?" The Evil Queen Questioned.

"Of course." Faybelle bowed before the Evil and fluttered out of the room.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'wolf girl'?" Faybelle questioned.

"Cerise Hood." The Evil Queen said bluntly.

"Don't you mean 'hood girl'?" Faybelle questioned.

"No!" The Evil Queen said equally blunt like the statement before.

"Okay?" Faybelle fluttered out of the attic into the evening sky.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that... Nah, if they haven't figured out 'hood girl' was Badwolf's daughter by now they really are dumb." The Evil Queen laughed to herself.

* * *

**Friendship is Evil**

Can I trust you, Faybelle?

That questioned rang in Faybelle's brain since she left the Evil Queen. She did have a point hanging out with goody-two-shoes like Maddie, Cedar, and Apple would be another to turn the sourest of pickles into a sweet peach. Now, here she was outside Raven and Apple's dorm about to talk with her mortal enemy. She could just poof herself inside, but that wouldn't be the best way to greet a fellow villian espically one your trying to get on their good side.

"Faybelle?" Faybelle turned to see Apple and Briar with Hocus Latte Café lattes in their hands.

"Apple, Briar, I'm surprised to see you here." Faybelle said sweetly.

"Outside my dorm?" Apple questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if Raven was home at the moment?" Faybelle asked.

"I don't know, Briar and I have been at Hocus Latte Cafe all afternoon." Apple answered.

"Why do you need to see Raven for anyway?" Briar asked suspicious.

"I forgot what our assignment was in general villainy." Faybelle asked.

"That makes sense - wait couldn't you just asked the others?" Briar asked suspicious again.

"Duchess is in special ballet training so I can't contact her, Lizzie **hates** my guts, Poppy and Ginger don't **trust** me, Sparrow is **Sparrow**, and the others **suck**!" Faybelle said in a very convincing tone.

All suspicion in Briar died for now.

"Lets see if she's in." apple knocked on the door.

"Come in." Raven answered from the other side.

As Apple opened the door to reveal Raven at her desk doing her homework.

Raven greeted the three. "Hey Apple, Briar...Faybelle?"

"Hey, Rae." Faybelle greeted in a friendly tone. "I was wondering what was our general villainy homework for tonight was?"

"Read chapter 19." Raven answered as she shoved her finished homework in her backpack.

"Thanks, evil-buddy." Faybelle flashed Raven a smile before fluttering out of the dorm.

"What was that all about?" Apple questioned.

* * *

Cafeteria

Raven was at her usual table with Maddie, Cedar, and Cerise as the three enjoying their dinner of stone soup with actual stones.

" Is this the salt rocks they used for food or to make lamps out of?" Cedar asked holding a stone in her spoon.

"Beats me, it still needs salt." Maddie said adding salt to her salty stone soup.

"Move over!" Faybelle shoved between Maddie and Raven.

"What do you want, Faybelle?" Cerise growled at Faybelle.

"Oh nothing, I just want to get close to my best-evil-friend, Raven." Faybelle answered sweetly.

"Okay, now I know you're up to something." Cedar pointed at Faybelle accusingly.

"What, is it wrong to hang out with my friend?" Faybelle trying to act innocent.

"Friend? You have her and Apple's faces x-ed out in your locker." Cedar crossed her arms glaring at Faybelle.

'Crap, she got me there!' Faybelle thought.

"Faybelle, I don't know what you want, but leave my friends and me out of it." Raven hissed making it clear that Faybelle wasn't welcomed at their table.

"Fine!" Faybelle snapped as she grabbed her try and left the four girls and returned to her usual table with her cheerleader posse.

* * *

"Nothings, working!" Faybelle whined to the Evil Queen. "Everything I do to get Raven to turn evil keeps failing."

The Evil Queen looked unamused, but listened to all the things she's done to befriend Raven.

"Well, there's your problem: you're treating Raven like she's like the other idiotic princesses in this school." The evil Queen informed Faybelle.

"What do you mean?" Faybelle questioned.

"Raven knows you're not nice so you can't fool her with your tricks. What you need to do is get her on our side is to plant the seeds of doubt in her." The Evil Queen grinned evilly.

"Doubt?" Faybelle

"Yes,doubt. How did you think Brutus stabbed Ceaser in the back for?" The Evil Queen

"Raven's friends are the only ones who stood by her side since she came her." The Evil Queen began. "So-"

"You want me to get her friends to stab her?" Faybelle questioned.

"No you, dolt!" "I mean I want you to make Raven doubt her friends. Make it seem they only want her for her magic, her royal heritage, her fame as the leader of the Rebels. Plant the seeds of doubt."

"I will." Faybelle grinned.

* * *

Thursday (that's it, it's that Thursday)

Cafeteria

The students and staff were eating their breakfast of porridge and required apples.

"God, this taste awful!" Raven said as she finished her required apple.

"Mine's is okay." Cedar said as she bit into her apple.

"Mine too." Cerise agreed.

"Mine needs more salt." Maddie said sprinkling salt on her apple.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my least favorite people in the school." The girls turned to see Faybelle.

"Get lost, Faybelle!" Raven snarled slamming her fist on the table.

"What, I didn't do anything?" Faybelle lied.

"You were trying to start something." Cedar commented.

"Oh shut up you walking twig!" Faybelle barked.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"**

Raven was floating above the ground, engulfed in a purple flame, nose-to-nose with Faybelle. Whatever confidence Faybelle had was gone and the way Raven's eyes looked back at her was the equivalent to being stab in the heart by a frozen dagger.

"Ms. Queen!"

Raven turned to see Baba Yaga glaring at her.

"To my office, now!" Baba Yaga ordered.

"But-" Raven began.

"No buts." Baba Yaga said.

"Raven, didn't do anything!" Maddie shouted as she slammed her foot into the ground almost chipping her heel.

" Faybelle goaded Raven." Cedar testified.

"Not another word from anybody." Baba Yaga declared. "Now to my office, Ms. Queen."

"Aw, tough break." Faybelle said only to be sprayed by Baba Yaga's water bottle.

"You're in trouble too Ms. Thorne; I see you too in my office." Baba Yaga told the two teens.

Raven noticed the looks of her fellow students they were filled with terror as she walked passed them, just like last year. But, unlike last year Raven didn't frown, looked disappointed, or look down, no, she held her head high, had a resting witch face, and walked like a boss-no, queen.

Baba Yaga's Office

Faybelle and Raven sat on their stools (far away from the other) waiting for Baba Yaga to show up.

"It's so sad of you to continue this goody two shoes image." Faybelle commented.

"What?" Raven glared at the fairy.

"You're not fooling anybody but yourself, Queen." Faybelle answered as she filed her nails.

"For the last time I'm not evil." Raven gritted through her teeth as the fire inside her was growing.

"Not with that show you're not." Faybelle remarked. " Did you see the way everyone looked at you they were terrified, especially your so called friends."

"What?" Raven answered silently as the fire shrinked.

Faybelle smirked she knew she was getting under the young witch's skin.

"Oh yeah, Cedar was shaking like a leaf and she looked like she was going to cry, but we she can't do that since she's made of wood." Faybelle began.

Poor, Cedar! Raven knew Cedar was strong in her own creative way, but she was also anxious, nervous, shy, and - Oh God!

"Good thing she had Cerise to protect her, but who knows what could've happened to her if she got between us?" Faybelle continued.

Cerise would throw herself in front of a fire to protect her friends! What would've happened if Raven's powers went off and Cerise got hit?

"Oh, and there's Madeline." Faybelle landed the final blow.

No, not Maddie, anything but Maddie!

"You should've seen the pure unadulterated terror as she saw her best friend turned into a monster." That last bit filled Faybelle with joy.

Raven wanted to rip the tounge out of Faybelle's mouth, but she didn't stop there.

"Come to think of it why even are they your friends to begin with? They could be friends with anybody at this school and they decide to add you to their group. Are they so desperate to get a taste royalty life style they'll hangout with you? Face it, your friends don't need you, it's you that needs them!" Faybelle taunted.

Raven felt cold, the same cold feeling she felt back at home of her mother's side of the castle. She didn't respond to Faybelle's taunting; what could she even say after that? Would her friends really leave her if she gave into her dark legacy or would they leave her on their own soon.

*CREAK*

The door opened to reveal Baba Yaga with a coffee mug shaped like a cauldron that said 'Best Witches get Paid'.

"Madam Yaga, I can explain everything." Rave rose from her stool.

"No need to." Baba Yaga stopped her. "Some eye-witnesses explained everything you are free to go to class."

Raven didn't ask who the eye-witnesses were, but she was grateful for them.

"As for you." Baba Yaga. "Why did you have the need to cause trouble before my morning coffee?"

"You know us dark fairies, always causing trouble." Faybelle winked with pointing finger guns.

"Being a dark fairy is not an excuse!" Baba Yaga shouted as items in her office lifted in the air.

Baba Yaga cooled herself down as everything in her office returned to their rightful places.

" Head to your classes Faybelle, I'll think of a punishment for you later." Baba Yaga massaged her temples already feeling a headache coming.

Faybelle did as she was told and fluttered out of the office.

'What is with that girl?' Baba Yaga pondered.

Faybelle had always been one of many students that have been thorns in the her side, but recently she's been overdoing it. She knew Faybelle was eager to follow in her destiny, but it seemed as though her powers, skills, and ego have grown more powerful since the dragon games. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**What's happening to Me?**

As soon as Raven got to her room she shut the door and plopped herself on her bed. She was physically, mentally, and spiritually exhausted from today and she had three classes left to finish she just had a lunch and free period right now.

She didn't bother heading down for lunch to see her friends in free that what happened this morning would happen again.

'Everything she worked for gone.' Raven thought.

All her life she strived to prove she wasn't a clone of her mother, but of course something would happen and bring her back to square one.

She was doomed, trapped, she felt cold again. This whole week she felt cold not even her cloak of darkness kept her warm. She thought if she added one more comforted to her bed of layered up any more she would be mistaken for the daughter of the Princess and the Pea or All-Fur.

Raven got up from her bed and went to her keyboard/dresser and looked a herself in the mirror.

She also noticed her skin was getting paler. She was always a pale girl with hint of purple in her skin but now she looked sickly. And her head felt like it was going down the rabbit hole.

Raven pressed her hands and forehead to the mirror, staring at the ill girl in front of her.

"What was happening to me?" Raven questioned her reflection in fright.

Unaware to her a forehead and heads placed themselves on the opposite direction as hers.

"Something wonderful, my dear daughter." The Evil Queen Laughed.

* * *

3/24/2020

Well that's this chapter(s), I plan to have the next batch up soon and will end in a happier note.

I know I'm asking a lot right now but can you guys pray for my mom's friend? Her husband died earlier today from the corona virus and my mom couldn't comfort her or her son because of the quarantine and I feel terrible for them right now. I'm asking everyone to please stay home until this is nipped in the bud. I know it bites right now, but staying home is better than being sick. I pray for everyone right now who are doing their part not to spread it, the people who have to work through it, and the people who have it. Just keep praying everyone it'll be over soon; bonus points if it's before Easter then that will be a true Easter Miracle to me. Stay safe everyone!


	9. Happy Easter

Hi everyone, just wanted to wish everyone a:

**HAPPY EASTER!**

I know things are tough right now but for your safety and others please stay inside and safe. I'm still working on my fics, I'm just limiting my internet time and reading over some chapters until I feel they are just right, so the new chapters will be up soon.

A special shoutout to my best friend (who's a nurse and helping during this epidemic so please pray for her) and my godmother who's birthdays are today. I hope they are okay during all this and are still having a great birthday.

Til then stay safe everyone and have a good day!


	10. Truth

**Chapter: Truth**

Maddie, Cedar, and Cerise marched their way to the teachers' lounge.

"When I get my hands on Faybelle I'm gonna rip her wings off." Cerise growled as she tightened her fist.

"I just hope Raven's okay." Cedar worried.

As the girls reached the teachers' lounge door Maddie knocked on it once.

*JUST ONE KNOCK*

"WHO'S MAKING THAT RACKET?" Mr. Badwolf howled as he opened the door.

Cedar's knees shacked in fear as her eyes were widen and gave small whimpers (since she can't cry).

Cerise wrapped an arm around Cedar to comfort her as she gave a glare at her da - .

noticed this as his ears folded back in shame.

"Hi Mr. Badwolf, is Baba Yaga here?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, she's over there." pointed inside the room.

Just like the rest of the school the teacher's room was elegantly designed. Mahogany chairs and tables, a big screen T.V., and an espresso machine (that would put Starbucks to shame).

Baba Yaga was currently drink coffee out of a cauldron shaped mug.

"Baba Yaga we need to talk about what just happened." Cerise began as she stormed into the room. "Faybelle-"

"Ms. Hood, whatever punishment I'll assign to Ms. Queen and is no concern to you." Baba Yaga interrupted the young girl.

"But-" Before Cerise could finished she was sprayed by Baba Yaga's water bottle.

"No buts!" Baba Yaga hissed.

"Hey!" snatched the water bottle out of her hand.

This shocked everyone.

"Give me back my water bottle!" Baba Yaga shrieked as items began to float in midair and swirled around the room creating a vortex.

"Over my dead body and pelt!" Mr. Badwolf shouted as he got on all fours, claws out, and fangs ready to shread.

The tension began to rise until-

"We were eating our breakfast of nasty porridge when Faybelle came up and tried to start something. Raven told her to leave then I said she was trying to start something and Faybelle called me a 'twig' and that got Raven really mad because she's our best friend and Faybelle is like so so mean so of course she'll stand up to us so magic went off so everyone was floating around. Then you came and sent them to your office. And that's the end! "

Cedar's face flushed red, she huffed and puffed as air entered her nonexistent lungs, but she stood tall like a might tree that no ax or chainsaw could cut down.

This left everyone stunned, until Maddie and Earl Grey started to clapping.

"Alright, Cedar!" Cerise cheered throwing a fist in the air.

Baba Yaga turned to Maddie and Cerise. "Is this true? Cedar is cursed to tell the truth, but I want more proof."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Cerise and Maddie said in unison with Earl Grey nodding.

"Very well, You girls head to first period class now." Baba Yaga instructed the girls.

"But what about, Raven?" Maddie asked.

"You'll see her later today, but for now first period." Baba Yaga clapped her hands dismissing the girls.

The girls stepped outside the teachers' lounge heading to their morning classes.

"Wait!" the girls turned to see Mr,Badwolf. "I just wanted to apologize for scaring you three earlier."

Cedar did a double take was The Big Badwolf apologizing to them?

"No problem." Cerise gave a nonchalant response.

Cedar's knees shacked in fear as her eyes were widen like before but - "Not gonna lie you kinda scare me, but I forgive you."

"I'll take that as a compliment; now head to class." Mr. Badwolf said.

The girls scurried to their homerooms.

"Don't worry about he's okay once you get to know him." Cerise whispered to Cedar.

"How do you know?" Cedar asked.

"When I do get detention he usual watches over me." Cerise answered as they both headed to Damsel-in-disstressing class.

* * *

Damsel-in-distressing Class

Many young damsels laid on their velvet chaises arguing about the events that happened at breakfast.

"I bet they were having an evil-off!" One maiden said.

"Doubt it, Raven doesn't want to be evil." A princess said.

"Oh please, why does everyone keeps fooling themselves that Raven's good?" Duchess sneered.

"Don't you dare speak bad about my friend, Duchess!" Cerise growled as her fangs showed.

Duchess eyes were full of fear.

"Ladies, stop!" Apple made her way between the two girls. "We will not bad talk another maiden."

"Of course you wouldn't." Duchess scoffed as she flipped her hair back and went to her favorite velvet chaise.

Maid Marion walked in with Darling behind her. "Sorry I'm late ladies I had - important business to attend to."

As Darling made her way to her chaise Cedar noticed there was a twig in her hair.

"Darling, you got a twig in your hair." Cedar blurted out.

The color on Darling's face drained as every head in the room turned to face her.

"How on earth did you get a twig in your hair?" One maiden asked.

"Were you attacked?" another asked.

Everyone gathered around Darling to know what happened.

"Got it!" Darling turned to see Apple plucked the twig out of Darlings hair.

"Thanks." darling said avoiding eye contact.

"Speaking of twigs, our class assignment for today will be gathering food and making our own shelter in the Enchanted Forest." Maid Marian announced.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

"And that is how you make your own tent and store food in the wild." Maid Marian finished as she had a fire going and a tent made out of twigs and grass. "You'll have fifteen minutes to setup your tent and food supplies starting now."

Most of the girls were having trouble with the assignment such as Duchess and Blondie, but those such as Cerise and Darling were done in a second.

Darling watched how the others were doing Duchess was failing horribly with her tent and fire, Cerise was done with both and was cooking hotdogs on her fire, Cedar and Ashylnn did an excellent job on their tents but the fire was hard for the both since one was made of wood and the other couldn't bear to seat the twigs on fire, then Apple-

"Um, Darling?" Darling turned to see Apple. "Can we talk for a sec? Alone?"

Darling turned to see Maid Marion trying to wake Briar up.

"Sure." Darlong said as the two walked off, but it didn't go unnoticed.

The two walked to a wild flower patch that was equally near and far from their class.

"Something bothering you, Apple?" Darling asked.

"Yes." Apple answered. "We all know that Daring's kiss didn't wake me, but your-"

"C.P.R." Darling cut her off.

"Right, C.P.R. did." Apple gave a nervous giggle.

Both girls were silent.

"I didn't tell my parents." Darling blurted out as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Neither have I." Apple agreed as she twisted a louche of her hair.

Silence resumed.

"Darling, I know tradition means a lot to our families and I'm trying to branchout, but I'm not sure if - I mean it's okay for two people to, we all thought Daring would be but I can't - I mean "

"Look, I don't care about what happened that day. I appreciate you want to talk about what happened during the Dragon Games, so thanks ." Darling thanked with a nervously smile.

" Your welcome." Apple said equally nervous. "Us Royals gotta stick together."

"I'm not a Royal." Darling whispered.

"What?" Apple questioned.

"I'm gonna use these flowers to decorate my tent!" Darling answered s she picked some flowers.

"Oh, they do look lovely." Apple agreed as she picked some flowers as well.

'I can't believe I almost let that slip.' Darling thought.

* * *

Mirror Prison

There wasn't much to do in mirror prison, in fact there was nothing to do in mirror prison! Well except spy on others without their consent something the Evil Queen was fine with.

She could see everyone's dirty little secrets behind closed doors as long as a mirror was present. Her current favorite (and only) hobby was spying on the students of Ever After High. since Raven didn't take any interest on blackmail or spying the Evil Queen had to do it for her. And boy did she find out somethings:

1\. Poppy is the one to take Rapunzel's story not Holly, 2. Grimm was trying to get Duchess to take over Raven's destiny, Cerise was the daughter of Red Ridinghood and the Big Badwolf, Ginger was the one who returned Hopper back to normal form when he accidently wished himself into a frog, 3. Darling was Apple's princess Charming, Briar not only found the real Storybook of Legends but she also threw it away, and so on.

The Evil Queen grinned to herself as she thought 'What would the world think if it's favorite tales had secrets to hide?'

* * *

**Chapter: Self-Sabotage**

Headmaster Grimm tapped his foot impatiently as checked his watch, first lunch was almost over with and Raven was nowhere to be seen. See needy to eat the evil apples daily for his and the Evil Queens plan to work.

Students for second lunch were now arriving ready to fill their hungry bellies.

'Where is that blasted girl?' Headmaster Grimm thought.

"Can I get some service over here?" Headmaster Grimm turned to see an impatient Duchess with an empty tray.

"Ms. Swan, have you seen your classmate, Ms. Queen?" Haedmaster Grimm asked sweetly.

"Not since General Villainy this morning." Duchess bluntly answered.

"I didn't see her during first lunch is she -"

"Headmaster Grimm I'm not Raven's babysitter if she wants to malnourish herself then fine, may I please have my apple so I can get the rest of my lunch?" Duchess blared as her feathers ruffled.

"Here you go." Headmaster Grimm handed the swan princess her daily apple.

Later

"Where is that blasted girl?" Headmaster Grimm glared at his watch.

All the students and staff were halfway finished with their meals and the cafeteria staff were staring to put up the food.

Raven needy to eat the apples daily are all would be for not.

"You seem a bit on edge, Grimm." Grimm turned to see Baba Yaga chewing on her remaining apple.

"Madam Yaga, Have you seen Ms. Queen she hasn't appeared for first or second lunch?" Grimm asked.

"She probably went to the village for lunch." Baba Yaga answered nonchalantly.

"No she can't eat out, she needs to eat this apple!" Grimm blurted out.

"Why so, we never had a problem of students eating outside of school for lunch before?" baba Yaga raised an eyebrow.

" The students need a healthy diet, and Raven is no exception." Grimm lied.

"Fine, I'll check her room." Bab Yaga floated off.

"Wait, you forgot her lunch." Grimm held a tray with a ham sandwich, chopped salad, a cupcake, and the required apple.

"How suspiciously nice of you, Grimm." Baba Yaga said with skepticism in her voice.

* * *

Dorms

"Ugh, my head!" Raven groaned as she wrapped her favorite throw blanket around herself. "I feel like the chick in some dumb rom-com college flick that drank to much ambrosia wine."

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Coming." Raven walked to open the door to see Baba Yaga. "Madam Yaga?"

"May, I come in?" Baba Yaga asked.

"Come on in." Raven gestured the older witch in.

Baba Yaga looked around her surroundings of the girls' dorm room. Her eyes hurt from the sight pf Apple's side it was just too bright and regal for her taste. But Raven's side was dark and spiky, perfect for a future evil queen.

"Love the interior décor, Raven." Baba Yaga complemented. "What spikes did you use for the chair?"

"You'll have to ask Apple, she redecorated my side of the room." Raven acknowledged her roommate.

"Apple?" That caught Baba Yaga off guard.

"Yeah, she put spikes on my chair, headboard, and mirror to make it look evil." Raven answered.

"And the crown?" The Evil queen pointed at the crown near the window.

"Also, Apple." Raven sighed.

"Skipping the subject, did you eat lunch yet?" Baba Yaga questioned.

"I didn't feel like eating." Raven answered.

"Something the matter?" Baba Yaga raised her eyebrow.

"Not really." Raven sighed again.

"Very well." Baba Yaga didn't push any further "Take your time with your late lunch I'll see you next period."

Baba Yaga left the room as Raven ate her lunch.

'Maybe I should've talked about what's been going on with-' Raven thought eating her lunch. 'No! Bad idea, very bad idea.'

* * *

Dinner

Maddie carried her tray of stone soup, rolls, a cupcake, and required apple throughout the cafeteria looking for Raven.

She checked everywhere their usual table with Cedar and Cerise, where the princess ate together, the balcony tables, until it hit her - the place Raven would go to be alone!

Balcony

Raven sat alone at her favorite place to watch the sunset; it was also where Raven would go to eat her meals alone before she made friends.

Raven lived a lonely childhood with only her father, Cook and her ex-husband, and her mother before her dear cooklings were born. The village children feared Raven as did their parents before them so Raven was never invited to any playdates or slumber parties. Her first day of preschool the other students avoided her at all cost even the teachers feared her. Both parents were unamused by the others treatment on Raven and decided homeschooling would be better, especially since the Evil Queen cursed both students and staff with her words and spells (the students certainly learned a few more vocabulary words that day).

From then on the Good King taught Raven to be courageous, respectful, and how to rule her future Queendom with kindness, and the Evil Queen taught her to be horrible, spiteful, and to rule her Queendom with an iron fist. These lessons conflicted with each other giving Raven such confusion. She was sweet but mischievous, she was naughty but kind, she was the perfect blend of both sides -until her six birthday.

* * *

Flashback

Raven's Sixth Birthday

The dark castle was filled purple and blood red streamers hung from the ceiling, black skull-shaped balloons were tied to chairs, the table had a dark purple and black lace table runner, silver plates, with black table markers with names written in violet ink. Soon future villians and their parents arrived with gifts in hand waiting for the birthday girl to arrive.

Raven's Room

The Evil Queen and maids was helping Raven get ready for her birthday. Raven was wearing a black sleeveless ballgown, black Mary Janes with a ruby in the center with black lace socks, black opera gloves, purple feather collar, a purple chain belt around her waist, and a purple spiked tiara that her mother placed above her hair.

"Done!" The Evil Queen announced as the maids clapped.

"Beautiful!" One maid said.

"Elegent!" Another maid voice.

"Wicked!" One Maid spoke.

"Of course she's all these things you gossipy hens, now get out I want to speak to my daughter in peace!" The Evil Queen hissed at the maids.

The maids scurried out of the room like mice being chased by a fat hungry cat.

"Now remember, my little birdie-" The Evil Queen began. " This is an important day, and you know why?"

"Because it's my birthday?" Raven as innocently with excitement and confusion.

"That and this is to hit the hammer on the nail that you are the future evil queen they'll look up to." The Evil Queen answered as she took Raven hand as they left the room.

They went down a hallway that showed the past evil queens.

"Do you know who this is Raven?" The Evil Queen asked pointing to a potriat of a woman.

The woman resembled her and mother with a scowl on her face, She had mulberry streaks in her hair, she was dressed entirely in black with no other color to contrast her style. And she wore a black crown with spikes that resembled crows' beaks on it.

"That's Grandma Crow." Raven answered.

"Correct! And her?" The Evil Queen asked pointing to another portrait of a woman.

The woman also resembled her and her mother with a crazed look in her eyes, her hair was black with streaks of maroon in it, she wore a blood red dress, she had a black crown with red gems on it that resembled blood drops.

"That's Great Grandma Vulture. "

"Correct again! And him?" The Evil Queen asked pointing to a portrait of a man.

The man resembled her and her mother with a haughty look on his face. His black hair had streaks of indigo in his black hair, he wore a indigo suit that had feather medals on it, and his crown was black with an indigo gem in the middle.

"Great-great Grandpa Peacock."

"Correct, he was the first male evil king and the first evil queen in our family. And her?" The Evil Queen asked pointing the last portrait in the hall of a woman.

Unlike the other portraits the woman looked very young eighteen to twenty at most, yes she resembled her and her mother but she was different than the others. the only difference was there wasn't an evidence of any streaks in her black hair instead a lilac color rested on her hair tips. Unlike the others who dressed stiffly, uptight, and dark her dress was loose, carefree, and light. Unlike the others' crowns hers was made out of lilacs and white feathers. Another difference was she was happy a huge smile was across her face with dimples showing, she just radiated joy. Who was she?

"Mother, who is that?" Raven asked.

"THAT!" The Evil Queen spatted. "Is your Great-great-great Grandmother Dove!"

Raven looked at her mother and back at her Grandmother Dove.

"She doesn't look like the rest." Raven blurted out sticking her tounge out at the young girl.

"No, she didn't." The Evil Queen agreed. "Not yet, anyway."

With the snap of her fingers the image started to bleed? The once bright colors dripped from the portrait being replaced with something sinister until all traces of joy were replaced with fear. Raven regretted sticking her tounge out at her.

The once innocent Dove was older her eyes darken, dress constricted and tight, her black hair now had wine, ripe plum and imperial purple there were some lilac streaks but you had to look VERY close to find them. She and her smile - OH GOD - her smile was gone her face was so filled with hatred.

"This is her after Headmaster Grimm told her she would be the next evil queen." The Evil Queen said.

"Madem, the guest have arrived and one uninvited guest arrived." Ooglot the Ogre announced.

"Good! Timje to greet the pee-ons, Raven." The Evil Queen said as she and Raven walked hand in hand.

"Is that the birthday girl I see?" Raven turned to see her father.

The Good King stood tall and strong with his black hair slicked back, bright blue eyes, purple suit, and a golden crown on his head.

"Daddy!" Raven squealed as she ran into her father's arms.

"Hello, Raven!" He scooped his daughter up and hugged her tight.

"Don't squeeze her so tightly, Gennady, hugs are forbidden for a future evil queen." The Evil Queen sneered.

"There's nothing wrong with showing someone you love affection, Eagle!"

"That's the** Evil Queen** to you _Good King!_" Eag- The Evil Queen hissed. "Now come on our guest are waiting."

Great Hall

Every villian and future villian in all of Ever After arrived at Queens Castle for her daughter's birthday, no one would dear miss the opportunity to see how the baddest in the land raised the next evil queen.

"Attention Everyone!" A butler announced. "I announce the arrival of the Evil Queen, the Good King, and the birthday princess Raven Queen."

The velvet curtains revealed the Queen family. The guest clapped and cheered for the royal family.

It was a fun birthday guest complimented on Raven's looks, she played games that she could never play with the village children and won each one, and her cake that Cook made was a delicious dark chocolate cake with black salted caramel icing, then the presents came voodoo dolls, acid clay, and books filled with curses.

The Dark Fairy and her daughter appeared with a collect of poisoned needles. The Candy Witch and her daughter gave her a cookbook of poison snacks to give your enemies, the other childrens' gifts were similar; Raven loved each one.

The party was ending and the guest were about to leave.

"Did you have fun, Raven?" The Evil Queen asked.

"Yes, mother." Raven answered with a bright smile.

"Good, now it's time to say goodbye to your future followers." The Evil Queen said.

"Attention fellow evil doers, the time of my daughter's birthday party has come to an end, now get the hell out of my castle before I blast you all into the middle of next week."

"Excuse me, my queen." The Evil Queen turned to see Cook.

"What, Cook?" The Evil Queen questioned.

"It seems like there is a surprise present." Cook answered.

"From who?" The Evil Queen asked.

" Me." Everyone turned to see the Good King holding a white box with a purple bow on top.

Raven's eyes lit up at the sight of her father in contrast to her mother's whos eyes were flashing daggers.

As the Good King handed her the present it seemed to jump on its own.

"You think it's a beating heart?" One guess asked.

"I hope it's coated in blood." Another said.

But when the box opened something popped out.

*SQUEE*

Raven squealed at the sight of the thing that jumped out of the box.

The guest were shocked, the Good King beaming with joy, and the Evil Queen furious.

"A puppy!" Raven squealed as she hugged the white puppy that was licking Raven's face and wagging his tail.

The children cooed and awed at the sight of the pup except for one.

"Mommy, I want a puppy too!" The Dark Fairy's daughter shouted.

"Be quiet, Faybelle." The Dark Fairy said.

"it's so cute." Another villian child said.

"We do not use the word 'cute' young evil doer." A villian parent said.

Soon everything was in chaos, but not the good kind.

**"GOOD KING!" **The Evil Queen's voice boomed as lightning, thunder, and a swirling vortex consumed the room. "**That better be a hellhound in disguise!**"

"No just a puppy." The Good King answered nonchalantly.

**"GOOD KING!" **The Evil Queen's voice boomed again.

This time the guest ran screaming in terror as lightning bolts hit everything in sight decorations, furniture, and a few guest.

Several Months Later

Raven was playing in the castle with her newly named puppy, Prince, running down the halls. Raven no longer feared the hissing shadows in the halls, as long as she had Prince she was safe.

Oh how the Evil Queen loathed that beast of all the creatures he could've given **her **daughter it was that cute mutt. He could've given her a wolf, a dragon, heck even a bear, even something as small as a rat - that's it!

Raven and Prince were outside as Raven was turning flowers into butterflies and Prince started chasing them.

"Raven, dear." The Evil Queen spoke a little too sweetly.

"Yes, mother." Raven asked.

"I made you a puppy potion for Prince." The Evil Queen handed Raven a bottle filled with a black substances. "It'll make him smarter, cooler, and fluffier."

"Thanks, mother!" Raven poured the liquid on Prince.

Then the puppy stopped wagging his tail, his once white fur turned black, his flesh started to melt, and his body changed shape until he was a bone rat with black fur and red eyes.

"Don't you like your new and improved bone rat, Raven?" The Evil Queen said with a hint of joy in her voice. "Oh and his name is now, Bubonick."

Raven saw the creature formerly known as , Prince, Crawl and hissed towards her. Tears formed in Raven's eyes as she screamed and ran into the castle.

Later that Night

"How could you?" The Good King shouted.

"How could I? How could you?" The Evil Queen shouted back.

Their shouting echoed throughout the halls to the dining hall, kitchen, dungeon workshop, and finally to Raven's room.

Raven clutched her , as tears ran down her eyes- until her bedroom door opened to reveal her dad.

A bandaged laid on his left cheek, but it didn't cover the huge scars that were there.

"Raven. I'm so sorry about what happen especially since today was your birthday." The Good King said sadly.

Raven hugged her father and he hugged her back.

And that was the day Raven decided she didn't want to be evil.

End Flashback

* * *

Raven snapped out of the memory it got colder outside and the cafeteria got louder as more students arrived. She wrapped her cloak of infinite darkness around her to keep her warm. Nobody would notice her up here nobody did last year except.

"Is this seat taken?" Raven turned to see Maddie smiling at her.

"Sure." Raven scooted over so Maddie could sit down next to her.

"I missed you at lunch today." Maddie said as she laid her head on Raven's shoulder.

"I missed you, too." Raven laid her head on Maddie's head. "It was just a bad day, today."

"If it was a bad day today, then tomorrow will be better." Maddie said.

"Thanks, Maddie I needed that." Raven said as she bit into her apple. "These apples still suck though."

* * *

Queen Castle

"Why does it matter if our children want to do something different with their lives, Snapdragon?" Good King asked answering his mirrorphone.

"Snow White, it's Snow White now!" Snow White shouted, but then she composed herself. "Anyway what I mean is me and the other royal families are worried that your daughter's rebellious will cause us all to cease and -"

"You can stop right there, Snapdragon!" The Good King interrupted.

"We didn't have the choice to choose what we wanted to do with our lives." The Good King said. "Raven doesn't want to be the next evil queen and that's fine by me. So if you don't mind my dinner is getting cold-good night!"

"Gen-" Before Snow White could finished the Good King ended the call.

"Who was that?" Cook asked as she was slicing pieces of duck.

"Oh, just another parent complaining about Raven being a Rebel." The Good King answer nonchalantly.

"Jesus Christ, after what her mother did you'd think everyone would be grateful that Raven actually wants to be good." Cook poured herself and the Good King some wine as the cooklings were drinking milk.

"Some people are just traditionalist." The Good King said as he took a sip of wine.

* * *

White Castle

"Gen-" Before Snow White could finished the Good King ended the call.

"Figures." Snow White said. "Well there's other ways to skin a cat."

Snow White snapped her fingers as servants surrounded her.

"Everyone I need my bags packed as of yesterday, I'm going to be visiting my daughter and her classmates to teach them the values of good vs evil." Snow White announced.

The servants left to pack Snow White's bags.

"And to visit my dear old Headmaster." snow white grinned to herself.

* * *

Welp, I'm done! I hope this was worth the wait the new chapters will be up soon.

I pray to all my readers and the world that we are all save during covid-19. I'm still praying, fasting, and hoping this ends very **(VERY) **soon! Also, pray for those who are working during this time to keep us safe and supplied. A special shoutout goes to my childhood friend who had to move this week to help out at the hospital she works at. May God bless her and the others on the frontline of this nightmare. Good night, everyone!


	11. Nightmares (or Daymares)

Nightmares (or Daymares)

The students of Ever After High had just finished their supper and were heading in for the evening. Many were in the showers, most were finishing the last of their homework, and some were already in bed asleep as the Sandman came and drifted them off into dreamland.

Apple and Raven's Dorm

Apple was lounging on her fainting chaise in her nightgown and glasses writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things have been stressful lately! Daring and Darling rarely talk to me now after the cpr accident. I did talk it over with Darling today so I think I'm making progress; it's just after I decided to make my own destiny my past one keeps coming after me! I don't know how I feel about Darling. All my life I was told I'd get a prince, then everyone including myself thought it was Daring, only to find out I get a princess. We still haven't told our parents about this and who knows how that will be handled. I talk to you later._

_Love, Apple_

Apple gave a heavy sigh as she shut her diary and locked it with her apple shaped key.

"Things used to be so simple." Apple said to herself.

"Apple, can I come in?" Raven's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Just a second!" Apple jumped from her fainting chaise and shoved her glasses in the secret glasses deportment.

"Come in!" Apple said in a sing-song voice.

Raven came in none the wiser/

"You're back pretty late." Apple acknowledge.

"I was with Maddie for dinner tonight." Raven answered as she went to her vanity.

"Well, goodnight." Apple said as she tucked herself into her canopy bed and clapped the lights on her side off.

"Sweet dreams." Raven added as Apple was already asleep.

Raven placed her tiara and other jewelry on her dresser and began to comb her hair with her reflection as her only company.

_"You're in Danger"_

Raven jumped from her seat knocking down a few of her perfume bottles (thank goodness they were shatterproof). Raven looked up at her reflection and -

_"Beware-"_

Raven jumped again now this time landing on her butt.

"You didn't hear anything, Raven, it's all in your head." Raven told herself as she picked up her perfume bottles.

As went to her dresser and grabbed some undergarments, a purple tank top and black pajama shorts with feather designs on it, her purple towels and headed to the girls' shower.

* * *

Girls Shower

The showers were empty and the only light was the moon illuminating the room. As Raven stepped into the shower and turned one of the knobs releasing warm water. Raven poured some lilac scented bodywash in her face towel and cleaned herself, once done she wrapped a large purple towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. Raven headed to a bench where she left her sleepwear at to dry off and get dressed.

_"The apples are poisoned!"_

Raven turned around excepting someone behind, but there was no one. This chilled Raven to the bone and her house had shadows that hissed at her.

"Hello?" Raven called out, only for her echo to answer her.

_"They're trying to control you!"_

"Seriously, this isn't funny!" Raven shouted as she scanned the room trying to see who was behind the prank.

_"Raven, you have to trust me!"_

Raven tied her towel tighter around her body as her hands and eyes began to glow magic.

"Trust you? Why the hell should I trust some stalking weirdo? Show yourself!" Raven commanded.

It was silent - terribly silent- creepy silent...until-

_"Look in the mirror."_

Raven looked into one of the fogged up mirrors on the walls when she wiped it she saw her reflection: her hair drenched, her fingertips pruny, and her eyes filled with fear. Suddenly, her reflection morphed into a wide-eye girl that she remembered seeing in her mirror in her dorm before.

"I'm going crazy." Raven whimpered as she clutched the sink.

_"No your not!"_

The wide-eye girl spoke, but before she could finish she vanished leaving Raven with her reflection again.

Raven stepped back in shock, her body shaking, and her nerves rattled. She quickly cast a heat spell on herself to dry her damp hair and body, quickly put on her clothes, collected her things, and rushed back to her dorm room.

Once inside Raven covered herself in her comforter trying to erase the bad memory.

* * *

Boys Shower

Dexter made it a habit to shower late at night since the warm waters relaxed him, plus he was 'shy'. He was now in a fluffy navy bathrobe brushing his teeth about to sleep for the night.

_"Raven, needs you!"_

Dexter almost choked on his toothpaste, he could've sworn he heard a girl in the boys' bathroom! Dexter brushed it off, dried off, put on his grey t-shirt, and navy blue plaid pajama bottoms, and went to bed.

As he laid in his navy blue canopy bed he thought about what he heard in the showers.

"Screw it!" Dexter quietly cursed to himself. He picked up his mirrorphone and called Raven.

Apple and Raven's Dorm

Raven held her knees to her chest as she walked herself back and forth as tears ran down her face. This whole week-month has been torture for Raven: Apple fearing her mother, her mother disguised herself as Mira and pretended to be her friend and tried to influence her, everyone turning their backs on her when her mother made Nevermore set everything on fire, Apple being poisoned, almost joining her mother, the ice storm that almost froze all Ever After to death, the weird dreams-no- nightmares that been happening, her powers going out of control, and now this? What next?

*RING*RING*

Raven jumped, but was relieved to find out it was just her mirrorphone.

"Hello?" Raven answered.

"Hi, Raven, it's me Dexter." Dexter answered awkwardly. "It just wanted to see if you were ok."

Raven wiped her tears and answered. "I'm fine."

Dexter could hear the sadness in Raven's voice and it broke his heart.

"I could come over if you need help, I'll get my slippers on." Before Dexter could jump out of bed he heard giggling on the other end.

"I appreciate it but, boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm after five, Dex." Raven giggled.

Dexter blushed as he realized his blunder. "Right."

"Well, thanks for worrying though." Raven said while blushing.

"No problem." Dexter said blushing.

"Good night." Both said in unison as the calls ended.

Raven smiled as the warmth from the blush still remained and she drifted into the land of slumber.

While Dexter still blushing, laid in bed staring at the ceiling of his canopy, thinking of the girl he called at one in the morning to make sure was okay.

"Oh no." Was all he said.

Friday Morning

The students and staff were getting ready for their breakfast as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"I swear these apples taste worse every day." Raven gulped down some water to get rid of the taste.

Cedar bit into her apple. "It taste fine to me."

"Well I think they are disgusting." Raven shoved her tray and remaining breakfast away from her as her eyes began to glow. "In fact the food served her doesn't fit my standards."

"What standards?" Maddie asked drinking her tea.

"Nevermind." Raven quickly brushed it off.

"Well, I have some great news!" Maddie jumped in excitement. "The royal student council will decide what the schools end of school event will be!"

"Maddie that's amazing!" Raven said.

""I wonder what it will be." Cedar added. " Neverland? Mirror Beach? Sea Kingdom? Gingerbreadland?"

"After last years camping trip to the Enchanted Forest, they really are gonna have to step up their game." Cerise said.

*School Bell Ring*

"See you guys in third period." The princesses turned to see Raven heading out for first period.

* * *

General Villiany

was going over how to blow down houses. The lesson was so boring even Faybelle and Duchess weren't paying attention. As the lesson went on Raven started to drift into the land of slumber.

?

"Hello?" Raven questioned only for her echo to be heard.

Raven didn't know where she was except it was very elegant. Dark crystal chandeliers, marble floors, the smell of lilacs, roses, and champenge filled the air, and the Moon provided the perfect lighting for great room she was.

"All hail the queen!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Raven questioned.

"All hail the queen!" Another voice said.

"Serious who said that?" Raven questioned again.

"All hail the queen! All hail the queen! All hail the queen!" More voices canted the phrase.

"Who is this queen you are chanting about?" Raven questioned.

"You!" The voices answered back.

This spooked Raven suddenly she was sitting on a silver and purple throne as millions of people surrounded her, praising her, worshipping her!

"Queen! Queen! Queen!" The voices chanted until the last one. "QUEEN, WAKE UP!"

Raven woke up to the snickering of her classmates and a glare from .

"Go to the board and answer the question: what do you do to get three little pigs out of their house?" Mr. Badwolf began to huff."A. Ask politely. B. Knock on the door. Or C. Blow their house down."

Raven walked up to the chalkboard and was about to answer for C. until a different answer came in mind. Raven grabbed the eraser and erased the answers.

"What are you doing, Queen?" Mr. Badwolf puffed not amused by her actions.

"The answers were all wrong." Raven answered not facing her class or Mr. Badwolf.

"What did you say?" Mr. Badwolf was about to blow as the students looked terrified.

Raven magical pulled out colored chalks from the clakbox and explained her answer. The pink chalk drew threw pink pigs, the white chalk drew a white house around the pigs, and purple chalk chalk drew a purple female stick figure. Raven magical illustrated the story with chalk as she gave her answer.

"I wouldn't need to blow down the pigs' house that's so last chapter, in fact I wouldn't really need to do anything." Raven began confusing the class. "First thing I would do is hire a butcher."

"What does a butcher have to do with answering my question?" Mr. Badwolf shouted.

"I would tell the butcher that I had three pigs that I wanted to make into ham. Give said butcher their address, and let fate take it's course." Raven said as she illustrated the grey chalk to dray a stick figure with a cleaver knife. The butcher attacked the pigs leaving red blood puddles that the red chalk drew.

Her classmates became unnerved by the detailed image of decapitated pigs and blood puddles.

"Then I would call the cops telling them that the butcher slaughtered an innocent family of pigs." Raven illustrated some police stick figures arresting the butcher. "Allowing me to reap the reword of ham for dinner, someone else taking the fall for my crime, and no one being the wiser." Raven answered as she turned around.

The room was silent, everyone was silent, even the bubbling cauldrons in the back of the room were silent. Then a lone clapping sound was heard.

"Excellent work, Miss Queen." Mr. Badwolf continued to clap. "Take some notes you chumps, this is the perfect example of evil."

*Bring*Bring*

"Alright, everyone out!" Mr. Badwolf howled.

As soon as the classroom was empty, took many photos of Raven's answer. As much as the answer was evil, there was a hint of sinister that the girl never displayed before.

* * *

Kingdom Management

"And that class is how to financally support your kingdom or queendom." King Midas said finishing his lecture as the bell rang for the next period.

Before Daring could reach Dexter he was gone. For the past couple of months Dexter had been avoiding him and he didn't know why. Daring notice Hunter at his locker and rushed over to him.

"Hey, Hunter." Daring greeted his friend.

"What up, Daring?" Hunter greeted back.

"Have you noticed Dexter has been acting odd lately?" Daring asked.

" Dex, has always been odd be specific." Hunter said jokingly.

"Like he's been acting more awkward than usual, he barely talks to me, and he's just been zoning out lately." Daring said.

Hunter hated, like really hated to reveal his friend's private business even if it was with a family member. Hunter wondered if Dexter was acting odder was because of Raven. He and Ashylnn were lucky when they come out. But if Dexter revealed his crush was on Raven, oh boy, that would escalate.

"Well..." Hunter began awkwardly.

"Yes?" Daring inquired raised an eyebrow.

"He does have a crush on a certain maiden." Hunter said awkwardly his voice craking a few times.

"Of course!" Daring's voice boomed with excitement as his eyes lit up. "My lil bro, has finally found attraction in the opposite sex!"

"You sound lie one of those 'Where Babies Come From' vhs they play in health class." Hunter remarked.

Before he knew it Daring wrapped his arm around Hunter's shoulder in a tight grip.

"Can you imagine it Hunter? My little bro a 'ladies man' just like, moi." Daring gestured to himself.

It took so much strength for Hunter not to picture Dexter like Daring.

"Now who could the lucky maiden be?" Daring pondered.

'Oh $#!+ !' Hunter thought as he started to sweat bullets.

"You know maybe he doesn't have a crush maybe it's puberty." Hunter tried to change the subject.

"Nope, I must help my brother win the hand of the maiden he loves, see ya later." Daring waved as he went to his next class.

"I'm so doomed!" Hunter said to himself.

* * *

Library

the library hosted eight stories filled with knowledge from cook books to tall tales. Many students were either studying, doing homework or reports, or making out in the romance section. Dexter was at one of the tables on his mirrorphone looking up times for tonights viewing of 'Sleepless in Seapple' at the new Multi-Hex Theatre.

Dexter's eyes began to hurt as he took off his glasses and placed them on the table, just the thought of Raven made his cheeks in body burned enough for him to remove his scarf and jacket. He leaned into the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

"Dexter?" Dexter opened his eyes to see Raven in front of him.

"Raven, hey, you look gort." Dexter mental cursed himself for saying 'gort'.

Raven just giggled as Dexter blushed.

"Whatcha looking at?" Raven asked.

"I'm looking up times for that movie 'Sleepless in Seapple' at the new Multi-hex Theatre." Dexter answered.

"Thats' playing at the Multi-Hex?" Raven gasped in excitement. "I wanted o see that movie for the longest time."

At that moment Dexter summoned all of the courage within himself to ask Raven out.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with to the movies this afternoon, you know like a date?' Dexter began. "For the longest time I've always had a crush on you, and I know we haven't really spoken to eachother since True Hearts Day, but I'd like to maybe be more than friends?"

It was quiet, neither said a word until Raven started to giggle as she covered her mouth. Then the giggling continued until raven burst out laughing like Dexter told her the funniest joke ever.

"Why would I want to date you?" Raven continued to laugh. "You're just a second-best prince, unlike your brother who's a real charming prince."

Dexter didn't know what to do next suddenly he heard laughter. Everyone in the library was laughing at him. Dexter ran out of the library only to walk into an empty hallway, but still heard the laughter of ridicule echoed in his ears.

Suddenly, the tv in the hallway turned on.

"Hello fellow fairytales this is Blonde Lockes on Just Right with the most embrassing scoop!" Blondie began.

Dexter had a bad feeling about this.

"Dexter Charming just asked Raven Queen on a date and got rejected" Blondie announced.

"How did she found that out so fast?" Dexter choked on his own words.

"Raven tell us about that traumatic experience." Blondie handed Raven the microphone.

"It was so humiliating, I almost died on the spot!" Raven cried into a black hankercheif.

"It was very shameful of him." Darling put a comforting arm around Raven. "I'm so glad we're fraternal twins, and look nothing alike. "

"I alwys knew my brother was a third-class prince; hedoesn't deserve the honor of being a Charming let alone a prince." Daring agreed.

"You heard it here folks: Dexter Charming is not a Charming!" Blondie announced.

"Not a Charming! Not a Charming! Not a Charming!" Voices repeated everywhere.

Dexter tried to out run them, but it was no use they just kept getting louder and louder.

"Not a Charming! Not a Charming! Charming! Charming! Dexter Charming?

Dexter woke up to see Cupid with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Cupid asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Dexter mumbled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Cupid didn't want to push, but she didn't want to leave Dexter alone in his state.

"How about I treat you to a lemonade and some three blind mice cheese puffs from the vending machine?" Cupid beamed a smile.

"Sounds good." Dexter smiled back at her.

The two friends headed to the vending machine, but the memory of the bad dream still remained.

* * *

End of the day

Royal Student Council

The Royal Student Council room was filled with royals, rebels, and in-betweeners ready to decide the fate of their end of the school year trip.

"Alright fellow students it is important that this end of the school year party goes well." Apple announced starting the meeting. "My co-president Maddie will show our top choices."

"Thank you co-presidenr Apple, our top choices are Mirror Beach, Gingerbreadland, and the Enchanted Forest." Maddie said pointing the lands on the screen behind her.

"We can go the day after our final examines so everyone can relax before we get our final grades and head back home." Briar added.

"Plus most schools will still be in exams so where ever we go will be vacant, just right!" Blondie said.

"Alright everyone, pull out your mirrorpads and vote." Apple said as she pulled out her own mirrorpad.

Everyone placed their votes on their mirrorpads and the final results were in.

"We'll reveal the winning destination on Monday, til then fly clouds in the sky til the night falls." Maddie ended in riddlish.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"See ya, Monday!" Maddie waved as she translated what she previously said.

The room cleared out as everyone headed to their rooms, library, or to the village to enjoy the rest of their evening.

* * *

Maddie and Kitty's Dorm Room

Kitty was currently curled up asleep on her bed dreaming of fish, cream, and chasing Earl Grey, until the door opened.

"Hi, Kitty." Maddie waved below as Kitty saw her at the edge of her bed.

"Maddie!" Kitty purred as she watched the girl below.

Kitty watched as Maddie walked to her canopy bed and started bouncing on it.

"Nothing like bouncing on the bed to get the old heart pumpin', huh Earl Grey?" Maddie asked her dormouse.

Earl Grey squeaked in agreement.

As they continued to bounce Maddie had a vision.

Vision

The vision was of random voices that somehow connected to e

* * *

ach other of something bad about to come.

"BROOKE!"

" I'm sorry!"

"I should've expelled you when I had the chance!"

"I don't want to be a (spoiler alert) anymore."

"All hail the queen!"

"What have we done?"

The last thing Maddie saw was dark mirror in the mirror was a figure wearing a dark crow and an evil smile.

"Maddie, wake up!" Maddie woke up Kitty shaking her with Earl Grey on her shoulder.

"I think I had a vision of the future and it's bad." Maddie answered.

"How bad?" Kitty asked.

"Real bad." Maddie answered then she thought of something. "Have you heard from Brooke lately?"

"No why?" Kitty asked.

* * *

Else where

"Brooke, you're in big trouble!" The Female Narrator said.

"But, mom -" Brooke whined. "They need our help!"

"No, they don't!" The Male Narrator. "We just need to tell the story, nothing more nothing less."

"But-" Brooke began.

"No buts!" Both parents said. "Now continue telling the story the way it's suppose to be."

Brooke sighed, but did as told.

"I hope this story has a happy ending." Brooke sighed sadly.

* * *

Welp, I'm done! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and leave a review!

I may be out of town this week since my uncle's in the hospital (he's doing much better from what my mom says), my fam on my dad's side, and my grandparents on my mother's side. If I don't I'll be starting training for the new job I applied for yesterday. So wish me luck for which ever happens. Remember to continue to be safe folks, bye.


	12. Equality

With the Covid-19, the recent death of Mr. George Floyd (and others), and many things happening in the world right now things will never be normal again. And I do not want things to go back to normal, I want things to be **better**: how we treat others, health, jobs, etc. I know things are horrible right now, but I pray to God things will get better soon.

I wrote some of the things in this chapter before recent events, now it's scary how I may have foreshadowed things to come. Stay safe everyone.

* * *

**Equality**

Rosabelle was in the Daily Griffin newspaper room printing out papers for her campaign for equality in the kingdoms for Beast that she would show to the student council. She knew she could count on Apple, Daring, Briar, Cerise, and Maddie to sign her petition it was the other members she worried about.

Rosabelle knew first hand how awful Beast were treated from how they were treated outside her kingdom, in school, and how her uncle treated her father. Every family meeting with the Beautys ended in disaster because of her uncle's arrogance leaving her aunt, Briar, and her other cousins embarrassed, her mother mortified, her uncle annoyed, and her father hurt. He always put on a brave face for her. but it would fall as soon as she was out of sight.

When she becomes queen (and lawyer) she'll do away with this injustice system once and for all!

As she exited the room Rosebella she spotted Raven.

"Raven!" Rosebella exclaimed as she rushed towards the girl.

"Huh?" Raven looked from behind her locker.

"Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" Rosabelle shoved the paper to Raven's face. "I know I can count on you to sign; since beside my queendom, Wonderland, and your queendom are the only realms to allow equal rights to Beast, Ogres, Giants, and etc. With your signature we can create a better world for all."

Raven looked at the paper and grinned. "Of course!"

Raven summoned a purple feather pen and signed her name on the petition.

"Thank you so much, Raven!" Rosabelle beamed with joy as she took her petetion. "And here are some pamphlets of other organizations to support."

"I'll look into it." Raven said as she closed her locker.

Rosebelle continued to pass the pamplets out to her fellow students and managed to get a lot of signatures from: Raven, Darling, Cerise, Maddie, Nathenial Nutcracker, Rugsy, Mocky, and many mythical creatures.

It wouldn't be long now til her dreams of peace would come true.

* * *

At the Same Time

Dexter watched as Raven was done talking with Rosebella he gave a sad sigh as he watched the girl of his dreams. Today was the day the movie came out and Dexter still hadn't asked Raven out. His mouth became dry, his knees buckled, and his thoughts anxious. But, he was gonna go for it! He inhaled the brave air and exhaled all the doubt he had in his lungs. He started to march over to Raven when.

"Hello, little brother!" Daring blocked Dexter as he flashed him a smile.

"Daring? Look I'm kinda busy right now." Dexter blurted trying to get to Raven.

"Oh, I know you're busy." Daring said in a smug tone. "Busy trying to woo a certain princess."

Dexter's eyes widened, face pink, and expression shocked. 'He knows?!'

"SO-" Daring warped an arm around Dexter. "Who's the lucky maiden?"

'Never mind he doesn't know.' Dexter thought with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I bet it's that fairy on the tennis team, or the centaur in my theatre class?" Daring began listing all the eligible girls at the school.

"Look, Daring, I'm late for crownculus." Dexter pushed Daring off of him.

"Good thinking I'll see you at lunch and give some of my many lady advice. Charm you later!" Daring said as he headed to his own class.

As soon as Daring left Dexter saw that Raven had already left.

"Gort!"

* * *

Lunch

"It was so not cool of, Daring." Dexter complained as he stabbed his bowl of chili.

"I hear ya man, but I don't think the bowl of vegan chili should suffer for it." Hunter said eating his own bowl of vegan chili.

"Hello brother of mine." Daring walked to the table with an entourage of girls awwing behind him. " Hunter glad you're here I could use some backup if my advice flies over Dexter's head."

Hunter gave a nervous chuckle as Dexter glared at him.

"You see little bro-" Daring began. "maidens are just like us they have dreams, goals, feelings the only difference is how they go to the bathroom."

"Why do I feel like I'm being given 'the talk' ?" Dexter questioned.

"And why do I feel punished for something you did?" Hunter asked.

Dexter spotted Raven sitting by herself stabbing her lunch with a spoon.

'Now's my chance' Dexter thought.

"Great talking with you, Daring but I gotta." Dexter got up.

"Not so fast; this is just lesson one." Daring said dragging Dexter back down to his seat.

When Dexter looked back up Raven was gone.

"So anyway-" Daring continued until lunch ended.

* * *

End of the Day

Students were either heading to their dorms or the library to study or do homework. the student lounge to hangout with friends, of the Village of Bookend for part-time jobs and for much needed shopping.

"Banshee Lives Matter, Knights Need to be Responsible for their Actions, Europe Ain't the Only Place for Fairytales, and Rights for Ogres." Raven read through the pamphlets.

The only realms to allow equal rights!

Rosabella's thoughts echoed in Raven's head and she was right and she knew what it felt to be viewed as less her whole life. Despite being from a royal bloodline Raven was treated as a monster due to a pre-destined role she had no say in. She was feared by commoners and looked down on by royals; it wasn't fair, life isn't fair. But- she remembered what happened on Legacy Day.

How the Beast, Ogres, Goblins, and Ghouls stood beside her as she walked the halls, carried her, worshiped her, and looked up to her. Those who had sneered, laughed, and looked down on them feared them. Everyone got out of the way when Raven and her army went by it was going to be the start of something revolutionary-until Dexter came. Raven's train of thought disappeared.

Sweet, caring, understanding Dexter. Raven gave a sad sigh as she walked towards her keyboard/dresser as she pulled out the poem from one of the drawers. If only she knew what she knew now it should've been obvious the poem wasn't from Daring, if it was Daring would send it to himself. Raven read over the poem a tears began to form. Dexter had Cupid now or he'd be destiny to a maiden with a 'happily ever after'. She was too late.

Dexter and Hunter's Dorm

Both boys collapsed on their beds both form an exhausting day at school and Daring following them around during breaks.

"Thank God, for student council meeting today!" Hunter said.

Dexter didn't hear he was too busy looking over movie times.

'Weekend curfews end at 11:00 so we can either see the 6:00pm or 8:00pm show.' Dexter thought scrolling his mirrorphone.

"Is that the movie you and Raven are seeing tonight?" Dexter jump as he tried to catch his phone glaring at Hunter.

"Yes, I mean no...Maybe?" Dexter fretted nervously.

"Dude, just ask her out!" Hunter shouted.

"How do I do that with Daring attached to my hip giving maiden advice?" Dexter questioned.

"I'll cover for you." Hunter asked. "I'll tell him you went to the bathroom, distract him mirror advice, and how his sword training is going."

"Thanks, Hunter!" Dexter shouted as he got out of his bed and rushed out the door.

"Go get her, Dex!" Hunter shouted back.

* * *

Student Council

"And that concludes my presentation. The petition sheet will be passed around the room so everybody sign." Rosebella finished.

Her fellow student body clapped at her presentation, Rosebella beamed with pride knowing she was helping a worthy cause.

"Thank you, Rosebella!" Maddie clapped enthusiastically as she passed the petition sheet around.

"Alright fellow students it is important that this end of the school year party goes well." Apple announced. "My co-president Maddie will show our top choices."

"Thank you co-president Apple, our top choices are Mirror Beach, Gingerbreadland, and the Enchanted Forest." Maddie said pointing the lands on the screen behind her.

The students voiced their opinions on where they wanted to go.

"Alright everyone, pull out your mirrorpads and vote." Apple said as she pulled out her own mirrorpad.

Everyone placed their votes on their mirrorpads and the final results were in.

"We'll reveal the winning destination on Monday, til then fly clouds in the sky til the night falls." Maddie ended in riddlish.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"See ya, Monday!" Maddie waved as she translated what she previously said.

The room cleared out all except for Rosabelle, Ashylnn, and Maddie.

"Here's your petetion sheet, Rosabelle." Ashylnn handed Rosebelle back her sheet.

"Thanks, I can't wait to see - *GASP*!" Rosebella gasped.

"What's wrong?" Maddie questioned.

"Nobody barely signed it." Rosbella let out as she plopped to the floor in an un-princesslike manner.

Both Maddie and Ashlynn kneeled in the floor with her.

"What do you mean?" Maddie questioned as she peered at the paper. "Apple signed, and Daring, Bunny, Holly, Dexter, Hopper, and five other people including you, Ashlynn, and me."

"Yeah, nine out of twenty people in the room!" Rosebelle fumed.

"I know you worked hard on this Rosebella." Ashylnn placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Your doing something great to help others. Some don't see what's going on as a problem and ignore it, but you didn't. Sometimes for others to see something is a problem is for them to feel the problem as well."

"Wow! That sounds like you relate to the issue at hand." Maddie added.

"Well, we all know things got pretty hectic when Hunter and I revealed we were dating." Ashylnn gave a sad sigh. " Everyone was watching us, staring at us, judging us."

Ashylnn paused at the memories of Apple being disappointed, Duchess's mocking, everyone's opinion on their relationship, and her breaking her dear Hunter's heart.

"I got lucky, Hunter took me back despite it all." Ashylnn now had a sad smile on her face. "Even though things haven't been easier, I don't regret it."

"Thanks Ashylnn, I needed that." Rosebella said as she got up filled with a new confidence.

Apple walked back into the room forgeting her dorm key on the table.

"Apple, is Raven in her dorm room, I need to - ask her somethings?" Maddie asked.

"We can check, I'm heading there right now." Apple answered.

The two girls walked in silent as they headed to the girls dorm room.

* * *

During the Student Council

Duchess glared at the sheet of paper and passed it to the person next to her.

'Justice for Orges, ha, what about princess with unhappily ever afters?' Duchess thought as she crossed her arms.

The only reason people were signing the petition was because Rosebella came from a story with a happily ever after and was Briar's one of the most popular girls at this school cousin!

Duchess seethed with jealousy; it wasn't fair!

Daring was currently checking himself out in one of his many mirrors. Daring of course signed after his experience as a beast and how hard it was. Nobody recognized him due to the fur, they coward in fear and ran, the fieldtrip to Trolltown, and for Rosebella for being a good -friend?

Okay, maybe one of the other reasons he signed was because of his conflicting feelings for Rosebella, but he pushed that aside for now.

Hopper signed knowing how hard acceptance was; when you spend most of your life a frog and need a girl to kiss you to return to normal - well you get it.

Sadly, those were the few who signed... For now.

* * *

Girls' Dorm

Dexter made his way to the eGirls' Dorm area; it was okay for boys and girls to visit friends in the other dorms until a certain time so Dex rushed over there with all his might.

While he passed he noticed students and staff rushed by him with cameras, mirrorpads, and autograph books, but he ignored it.

"Dxeter!" Dexter turned to see Maddie and Apple.

"Hey, what's up?" Dexter asked his friends.

"Not much, we're about to see Raven." Maddie answered.

"S-same." Dexter blurted not meaning to.

As the trio made it to the entrance of the Girls' Dorm area is was getting crowded with students, staff, and reporters.

"Dexter?!" The three turned to see Blondie, Cedar, and Humphrey carrying camera equipment.

"Where have you been?" Blondie roared in fury. "I've been texting to hurry up, I heard all the big news reporters got here before us!"

"I don't even know what's going on." Dexter tried to explain himself.

"Who's here Blondie?" Apple questioned; the last time there was a crowd this big was when -

"Hello, Apple sweetie!" The group turned to see Snow White.

"Mom!" Apple gasped in surprise.

* * *

Dun dun, dun. This is can't be good! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review so I know what you think what will happen next.

To those who are protest, working, and/or staying at home be safe. The world is a mess (and has been since the dawn of time) right now, but things will get better. Until next time, bye.


	13. Fear the Queens

I'm back with my new laptop and chapters to destroy y'all with these chapters!

* * *

**Fear the Queens**

*Insert Drumroll*

"Mom!" Apple gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Apple, I wanted this visit to be a surprise, but I should've known I always draw in a crowd." Snow White laughed and her fans joined in. Then she gave them the silence signal.

"Dexterous, Madeline, so good to see you two again." Snow White focus was now on Dexter and Maddie.

"Hello, Mrs. Apple's mom Snow White!" Maddie greeted waving her hand wildly.

"Hello, your majesty." Dexter awkwardly bowed.

"Oh Dexterous, escorting these lovely maidens to their rooms. How charming of you even though your the second son." Snow White proclaimed.

This made Dexter feel embarrassed, insult, and judged. Why does everyone keep reminding him he was second best?

"Anyway, Apple come I want to know everything you've been doing since I left." Snow White said as she whisked Apple away.

The fans that once crowded the halls was gone leaving Maddie and Dexter alone.

"So much for seeing Raven now." Dexter sighed in despair.

"Yep!" Maddie agreed as Earl Grey nodded.

* * *

Apple & Raven's Dorm

Raven was finishing up her homework so she would be free for the weekend. She shoved her notebooks and textbooks in her bookbag and crashed on her bed; maybe she'll nap until it was time for dinner?

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" Raven shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door.

As soon as the door opened there was a flash of light and voices in every direction. Raven rolled of her bed and hit the floor.

"What's going on?" Raven's shout was drowned out by the other voices.

"Goodbye, everyone!" A voice loud enough to drown the other voices and closed the door leaving the room silent.

"The public loves us, Apple!" A voice Raven recognized blissfully sighed.

'Snow White!' Raven thought as she rolled under her bed.

"Raven are you here?" Apple walked to Raven's side of the dorm looking for her roommate.

Raven kept quiet; there was no way she was going to explain what she was doing under the bed.

"Guess she walked out." Apple said a little disappointed.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you in private." Snow White said as she sat on Apple's canopy bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Apple asked as she sat on her bed.

"It's about your roommate, is she being a bad influence? I mean I can understand if she is, but is she being a bad influence on you?" Snow White questioned.

"What do you mean?" Apple questioned.

Snow White got up from the canopy bed and walked towards Raven's side of the dorm.

Raven covered her mouth feeling a gasp coming out.

"She certainly follows the fashion of a future evil monarch." Snow White said examining Raven's dorm side.

"Actually, Briar and I redecorated Raven's side of the room." Apple corrected her mother.

"Why on earth would you do that for?" Snow White questioned.

"It was during the beginning of the school year and I request Headmaster Grimm to make us roommates... since we shared the same story. And I wanted Raven to feel right at home so we decorated like a future evil queens lair." Apple answered nervously leaving out the part where she and Briar snuck out during orientation, her almost losing her spot on the royal student council, and Headmaster Grimm let them be roommates to keep a close eye on Raven.

"I see; excellent work on the spikes on the furniture." Snow White praised Apple.

'Give me a break.' Raven thought as she rolled her eyes.

"But lets get to the matter at hand. Raven little Rebel movement has caused a small 'problem' throughout the land. And I need to know." Snow White looked Apple in the eyes and asked. " Are you going Rebel on me, daughter?"

Raven bit her tounge, the inside of her cheeks, and covered her mouth tighter from what she heard.

Apple didn't know what to say; she promised Raven she wouldn't tie her down to her pre-destiny and her mother was right there in front of her glaring knives into her slow.

"Of course not, it's just - do we really need Raven to be the next evil queen?" Apple answered. "There's not an evil bone in her body.."

"This is serious Apple!" Snow White shouted but quickly composed herself and fixed her hair. "We'll talk at dinner. I'll reserve us a table at Chez Fantasy for 6:00 and wear something nice. Goodbye, Apple."

Snow White went to the door to leave before stopping at Apple's mirror to make sure she was photo ready, and left.

Apple went to her fainting chaise and screamed into her apple shaped pillow with her initials embroiled on it.

Raven wanted to comfort Apple she really did, but now wasn't the right time. And seeing as Apple wasn't leaving anytime soon, Raven casted a teleportation spell.

*POOF*

* * *

Headmaster Grimm's Office

Word spread that Snow White was on the campus and it would be a matter of time before she would meet with Grimm.

*Knock. Knock*

Speak of the devil and he/she will come.

"Come in." Headmaster Grimm said.

Snow White entered with a displeased look on her face.

"Your Maje-"

"Save the formalities Headmaster, we have problem." Snow White said as one of her dwarf subject pulled out a chair for her.

"Let me guess, Raven Queen?" Headmaster Grimm groaned.

"First her mother tried to take over the fairytale world, then of course she starts some kind of 'movement', and lets not forget the dragon games." Snow White continued to list all the damages the Queen family has done to the fairytale world.

"I haven't forgotten." Headmaster Grimm said rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"And now Apple, my sweet Apple-" Snow White began dramatically. "Maybe straying from her destiny."

"Don't worry my Queen she is not straying and Raven is returning to her path of evil as well." Headmaster Grimm said confidently.

"This wouldn't happen to deal with your 'special shipments', would it Headmaster?" Snow White asked in an innocent tone.

The blood vanished from Grimm's face, did she know, Grimm cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, your majesty." Headmaster Grimm began with a smile. "It's all apart of the plan: Raven returns to following her destiny, the Rebel movement will crumble, all the stories will return to normal, and Apple will be the future Snow White."

"Good." Snow White gave a smile that assured trust in the headmaster. "Now if you excuse me I have a reservation to attend."

* * *

Mirror Prison

The Evil Queen was undeniably, unadulterated, and truly bored. At this very moment Faybelle was going over her evil deeds of the week.

'God, this fairy is annoying!' The Evil Queen thought.

But she did have a knack for evil deeds. If only Raven would apply herself like the talking brat with wings.

Suddenly, the Evil Queen felt a familiar presence slowly coming through.

"Hide Raven's coming!" The Evil Queen commanded Faybelle.

The fairy hid behind a trunk causing some paint to fall on her. The Evil Queen cut the feed on the mirror making it appear as though she wasn't there.

*Poof*

Raven appeared and walked towards the mirror.

"Mom, are you there?" Raven asked staring at her reflection.

"Hello, birdie." The Evil Queen greeted her daughter. "Is it time for our yearly talk already?"

"No it's just." Raven appeared to be fighting back tears. "I overheard Snow White talking to Apple - "

"SNOW WHITE!" The Evil Queens voice boomed in fury. "Did she do anything to you?"

"No it's just she said I was a bad influence on Apple for not following my destiny." Raven said on the verge of tears.

Normally hearing Raven being a bad influence would bring joy to the Evil Queen, but coming from Snow White, oh if she ever got out of mirror prison.

"I mean Apple's annoying, but she's my friend." Raven finished what she needed to say.

"Friend?" The Evil Queen gave a small laugh. "The girl you spied on you during Legacy Day through mirrors? Jesus, Raven has the royal brat brainwashed you or something."

"Yeah, that was bad." Raven rubbed her arm remembering the invasion of privacy. "She did say sorry and got rid of the mirror spy app."

"How do you know?" The Evil Queen questioned. "In fact it seems you're more a friend to her than she is to you."

"What do you mean." Raven asked.

The Evil Queen cracked her knuckles and began.

" 1. became your roommate and redecorated without your consent, 2. knew you broke her mirror but played like she didn't know, 3. spying on you (again consent), 4. when you tied to get a replacement, no idea why for, she complained , called you selfish, 6. she released me from Mirror Prison and didn't bother to tell anyone even you, her so called friend. And after all of the awful things she's done to you you still call her your friend."

Raven didn't know what to say. She just stood there in silence.

"I gotta go, mom." Raven said as began her teleportation spell.

"Just remember you can always come to me, Raven." The Evil Queen said before Raven completely disappeared.

"Is it true that Apple spied on Raven?" Faybelle said coming out from her hiding spot covered in paint.

"Yes, Faybelle, I have a job for you." The Evil Queen began. " I need you to split Raven and Apple's so called friendship apart."

"How? I don't care for either enough to know their whole business like that." Faybelle admitted.

"Use every advantage Apple has that Raven doesn't to put a wedge in and step back and let nature take it's course."

"I'll do my best!" Faybelle said as she fluttered out of the attic.

"You better." The Evil Queen snarled before disappearing from her mirror.

* * *

**Feast of Famine**

To say Apple was nervous was an understatement. She had just finished applying a bright apple red lipstick to her lips and pressed down on a napkin to remove any excess gloss. She was currently wearing the outfit she wore during the beauty contest; something classic, formal, and royal. Apple checked herself in her magic mirror one more time before leaving.

"Magic mirror on my wall, am I still the fairest one in this school" Apple asked her mirror.

"Of course you're the fairest, Apple White." The mirror answered back.

Apple smiled and gain some confidence as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

As Apple passed by many students complemented her.

"Gorgeous!" One said.

"Beautiful!" Another agreed.

"Lovely!" Someone spoke.

There wasn't a single eye that wasn't on her, Apple was the center of attention, the apple of everyone's eyes.

As Apple got to the entrance of the school she was greeted by a white limo-carriage with four white horses.

"Right this way, Princess Apple." The dwarf driver opened the door for Apple.

"Thank you." Apple thanked the driver and gracefully stepped into the limo carriage.

The interior of the limo carriage was lined with red leather, red carpet, a tv attached to the roof, and a mini fridge filled with snacks.

"Ms. White, we're here." The driver said as he help her out of the limo-carriage.

* * *

Chez Fantasy

Chez Fantasy was the fanciest, most popular, and most exclusive restaurant in Bookend. The restaurant was large castle with golden trees supporting the building, the parking lot was filled with limo-carriages that went on for miles, and the sounds of violins filled the air.

As Apple made her way inside she was dazzled by décor: marble tables with vases of crystal roses, a huge chandelier covered in diamonds brightened up the room, a large fountain in the shapes of a swans, merpeople, and dolphins that took up most of the entrance squirting glittering water, and guest as far as the eye can see.

"Apple, right on time." Apple turned to see her mother.

Snow White was wearing white ballgown that had gold snowflake , a red shawl, and a golden crown on top.

"You look beautiful, mom." Apple smiled at her mother.

"As do you dear." Snow White complimented back.

"Your majesties." A waiter approached them. "Your table is ready."

Both were seated at a table in the center of the room where everyone could see them. The patrons and workers couldn't believe their eyes both Apple and Snow White were dining in the same room as them.

"Apple, I wish to apologize about what happened this afternoon." Snow White apologized as she placed her menu down.

"What do you mean?" Apple placed down her menu.

"With this school year coming to an end, finals coming up, and your extra curriculums, it must have been stressful for me to come out of nowhere." Snow White answered.

"I was busy at the moment." Apple made up an excuse.

"Exactly!" Snow White said as she took a sip of her sparkling water with sphere shaped ice cubes (can they still be called cubes?).

"I shouldn't worry about a thing." Snow White took another sip of her water . "Your co-royal student council president, your grades have always been excellent, and despite everything that's happened this year you still held your crown up high. What I mean is I know you'll be a perfect queen."

Before Apple could say anything Snow White daintly clinked her teaspoon to her wine glass.

"Attention, everyone." Snow White stood up as everyone paid attention.

"I would like to propose a toast to my daughter, Apple White!" Snow White continued her speech. " Leader of the Royals, co-president of the royal student council, and most importantly the future 'Snow White', may she reign with grace, beauty, brains, and wisdom when the time comes! That is all."

Glasses were raised , applauds were heard, cameras flashed, and cheers echoed throughout the restaurant. Many came up to the two to take pictures, autographs, and small chats.

Snow White excused herself to the little queens' room leaving Apple to deal with their adoring fans. Before, truly leaving she watched Apple at the corner of her eye as fans and paparazzi surrounded her daughter. How Apple soaked up the attention with joy and how the people loved; a smile graced Snow's face that read 'hook, line, and sinker'.

* * *

Cafeteria

The cafeteria was mostly quiet during the weekends as students chose to eat out instead of eating whatever Hagatha cooked. There were many empty tables the larger groups had at least three or four in them.

Raven choose to eat in, not feeling like going out. Maybe she should've texted her friends to see if they wanted to eat out or meet her in the cafeteria, but Raven just wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Hi, Raven." A voice said behind her.

So much for being alone.

Raven turned to see Dexter holding a cafeteria tray.

"Hi, Dexter." Raven said in a gloomy tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come off so snappy."

"It's okay." Dexter said.

"No it's not!" Raven professed. "How about I treat you to an extra cupcake?"

"Well, I'm not one to decline extra dessert." Dexter answered in suave tone.

Raven giggled as she grabbed her tray.

The two grabbed their dinner of burgers, fries, salads, cupcakes (two for Dexter) and mandatory apples and picked one of the many empty tables.

"So how has your week been?" Raven questioned.

"It's been a truly lousy week." Dexter answered.

"How come?" Raven asked.

"Well my dad called me telling me how disappointed he was that I came first place and not Daring, and a whole bunch of other stuff this week." Dexter said in a gloomy tone while shoving his food back and forth on his plate.

"If it's any consolation my week was pretty sucky too." Raven began. "I feel like everyone's been breathing down my neck just waiting for me to make one big mistake and call me 'evil' -"

"Raven!" Dexter shouted.

As Raven looked up she saw that her magic had them floating two inches off the ground.

"Sorry, Dex." Raven said as she lowered them back to the ground. "Guess I owe you three cupcakes."

"Actually, instead of cupcakes-" Dexter began. "Raven if you're not doing anything in the next hour or two would you like to- "

"Hello, little brother!" A voice called out.

Dexter and Raven turned to see Daring.

"F-gort." Dexter groaned as Daring sat next to him.

"So what are you too talking about?" Daring asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"NOTHING!" Both Raven and Dexter shouted.

"Okay then, so that means we can continue our lessons Dexter!" Daring insisted as he put his coke down.

"What!" Dexter's face turned pink and began to sputtered as he gestured towards Raven. "No, Raven's here!"

"Good thinking: Raven I may need your help in the ladies department, if you don't mind?" Daring asked.

"My help with what?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing!" Dexter shouted face now red.

"Believe or not Dexter has a crush on a certain maiden and I'm teaching him to charm her heart." Daring said confidently as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"UGH!" Dexter groaned as he slammed his head into his food.

"Dexter, head off the table." Daring fumed in a disappointed tone.

Raven felt as though her heart had stop.

"Dexter, has a crush on some girl?" Raven asked in a weak voice.

"You betcha." Daring said to staring in his mirror.

"No, I don't!" Dexter bellowed as he lifted his head up.

"You don't ?" Raven and Daring exclaimed.

"Well, you so, I-" Before Dexter could finish the large tv mirror showed Blondie's Just Right Logo came on.

'Saved by the bell.' Dexter thought.

" Hello, fellow fairytales, Blondie Loches here with a big scoop on Snow and Apple White!"

This got everyone in the cafeterias attention.

"This afternoon Apple was spotting wearing the lovely outfit she wore for the royal beauty contest and rode a limo-carriage outside of school the question on everyone's mind was where did she go?"

Raven remembered before Snow White left she said for Apple to meet her at Chez Fantasy.

" Chez Fantasy!" Blondie announced in a sing-song voice. "Where Snow White gave the most elegant speech about, Apple."

The video played on the screen, then pictures of Apple and Snow with fellow royalty, celebrities, staff, and fans. The cafeteria was eating it up, except for Raven.

Raven glared at the mother and daughter seeing them happy together formed a knot in her stomach.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Raven turned to see Faybelle sitting next to her.

Before Raven could tell her to go away Faybelle continued.

"Here we are eating greasy fries, grade b burgers, and wilted salad and Apple gets to eat lobsters, caviar, and creme brulee." Faybelle said as she bit into a fry.

"So, burgers are a classic." Raven huffed as she finished her fries.

Faybelle wasn't giving up that easily, she just needed to stir the pot more.

"Have you ever been to Chez Fantasy, Raven?" Faybelle began. "I mean it takes forever to get a reservation, but royalty like you can get a seat whenever you like."

"No." Raven answered as she bit into her burger.

"Really?" Faybelle gave a mock gasp. "I thought since your mom is - I mean was the richest queen in the land that you two would have like evil mommy-daughter brunches at Chez Fantasy."

"We had chefs at home. " Raven answered taking a bigger bite of her burger.

"Still a bummer you never got to go." Faybelle took a sip of her water.

"Well I have gone!" Daring answered the question.

"You have?" The three questioned.

"Yes, three times." Daring began as he pulled out his mirror phone showing images of him in various suits. " For many photoshoots for 'Successful Suits for Princes Monthly', me and the other models were treated to their brunch menu."

Envy started to fester in Raven and Dexter seeing how the other party got it better.

"Let's play that video one more time!" Blondie's voice broke the silence.

The video played again so did the images of Apple being praised; it finally became too much.

"That's it I'm done." Raven slammed her tray and stormed out the room leaving her uneaten cupcake behind.

"Raven, wait!" Dexter tried to reach out to her, but was grabbed.

"Dexter, wait." Daring began. " We still haven't begun lesson two."

"That's it I'm done too." Dexter said as he slammed his tray and left leaving two uneaten cupcakes.

"What's their problem?" Faybelle questioned nibbling on her straw.

"You gonna eat those cupcakes?" The littlest pig asked before pigging out on the cupcakes.

* * *

Village of Bookend

Many shops were closing for the night as they closed their doors, switched the open sign to closed, and customers and workers going home.

"Bye, Daddy!" Maddie waved her father goodbye.

"Goodnight, Madeline, stay safe." The Mad Hatter waved back.

Maddie began her walk back to school, but stopped to talk to a certain friend.

"Hey, young narrator are you there?" Maddie asked.

*The Sound of Silence*

"I was wondering if you knew what my premonition was about?" Maddie asked again.

Still no reply.

"Brooke, I know you can hear me. I still don't know why I couldn't hear you during the Dragon Games, but please send me a sign." Maddie concluded her one-sided conversation.

As Maddie walked back to school the streetlights began to flicker purple, red, pink, and teal lights, until they left as quickly as they came.

* * *

"Brooke"

"What? I'm trying to help!" Brooke explained herself. "At least let me help this time; you wouldn't let me speak during the Dragon Games."

"Because you'd spoil everything." The female narrator said.

"It's important that we watch as things go and not interact." The male narrator said.

"You guys are making me miserable." Brooke grumbled.

"Misery builds character." The male and female narrators said in unison.

* * *

**When did the Weekends Suck?**

Saturday

"La,la,la,la!" Apple sang at the top of her lungs.

"Apple, be quiet." Raven grumbled.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Apple huffed, but continued to get ready for her meeting with her fellow princesses.

Apple was currently wearing a red pencil skirt, a white blouse with red apple shaped buttons, and red heels. All she needed was a crown, but which one? The pink one or the red one.

"Raven?" Apple asked.

Raven didn't respond. Apple waltzed to her side of the dorm.

"Raven, what crown should I wear?" Apple asked poking Raven and didn't stop until she responded.

"For crying out loud, Apple!" Raven's voice boom as she sat up. "First you wake me up with your annoying singing, then you repeatedly poke me for whatever some stupid fashion advice? Go ask that stupid talking mirror of yours and let me sleep!"

Apple had a shocked expression on her face.

"Sorry, Apple, I I just really need some sleep." Raven apologized as she laid back down and covered her head. "And the red one."

"Thank you, Raven." Apple said as she left the dorm.

* * *

Outside of Dorm

Faybelle yawned as she scratched her back and sipped her coffee from a mug with fairy wing handles. Normally she wouldn't be up this early but - the call of nature - beckoned her.

"For crying out loud, Apple!"

Faybelle almost dropped her mug (and remaining coffee) when she heard Raven's voice. She placed her ear to door and heard everything.

"Seems like the school's popular roommates are having an argument- OOF!" Faybelle sneered before getting hit by the door.

Apple walked out the door (not noticing Faybelle) with a hurt expression on her face resembling a kicked puppy.

"Time to stir up some trouble." Then Faybelle's stomach gurgled. "Bathroom first!"

After a quick stop to the ladies room and getting dressed in her cheerleading outfit. She knocked on Raven and Apple's dorm. Raven answered the door with her hair unmade, dark circles under her eyes, and a glare that could kill a man or two.

"What do you want, Faybelle?" Raven hissed.

"Sheesh, morning person much?" Faybelle retorted. " Is Apple here? For the end-of-school-year she wanted the cheer squad to to 'wish everyone a happy Summer' or something like that?"

"She went to her monthly princess meeting and I don't know when she'll be back." Raven answered.

"Mind if I drop the plans off on her side of the dorm?" Faybelle asked as she poofed up some papers.

"Fine, make it quick." Raven said trying to rub a forming headache.

Faybelle walked to Appe's side of the dorm room dropped the papers on Apple's desk. Faybelle spied photos of Apple at various parties, parties she would never be invited to... or Raven!

"Why aren't you at the princess meeting?" Faybelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Raven looked annoyed.

"I mean you are technically a princess shouldn't you be there: making big decisions for the school, talking about the latest gossip with your fellow princesses, or planning parties and such?"

Faybelle did have a point she is a princess after all.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a small group." Raven answered trying to ignore the feeling of doubt.

"Maybe it's because they think you're evil." Faybelle blurted out.

"That's not true." Raven gritted through her teeth.

"True! If they didn't want evil princesses they wouldn't have invited Lizzie. So I guess they didn't want you!" Faybelle said nonchalantly.

That did it! Ravens fist glowed purple magic, she lifted a foot in the air, and eyes glared daggers. Faybelle knew she pushed Raven too far. Her wings wilted behind the closer Raven got to her.

**"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, PEASENT!" **Raven shouted as she began throwing fireballs at Faybelle.

Faybelle flew as fast as she could out of the room. Despite getting out safely the edge of her skirt, tip of her ponytail, and purse got hit with the blast and she smelt of burnt meat.

"My work here is done!" Faybelle voice and posture betrayed what she said as she limped away to practice.

After her little melt down Raven composed herself to see the room trashed. Marks on the walls, both mirrors damaged, and items scattered all over the room.

"Great." Raven moaned as she cast a spell to undo all the damage.

Raven jumped into her bed letting sleep return to her, until breakfast.

* * *

Princess Meeting

*YAWN*

"Why'd we have to get up so early?" Briar yawned again.

"Don't know." Ashylnn yawned. "Apple, said it was very important."

"It better be!" Duchess appeared stomping toward her fellow princesses. " Some of us like sleeping in on the weekends."

"Well here we are." Briar said as she opened the classroom door to princessology.

"Good morning, fellow princesses!" Apple greeted her friends as they entered the classroom. "Please take a seat in any of the empty desk."

Holly, Lizzie, Darling, and Blondie were already in the room looking tired as well.

"As you all know our end of the school year trip is between the Enchanted Forest and Mirror Beach." Apple began. "I was thinking maybe we should just go to the Enchanted Forest. It's close to the school, close to nature, and -"

"We did that last year." Duchess said bluntly interrupted.

"It would be nice to visit the beach." Lizzie added with a yawn.

"And we can camp on the beach and watch the baby sea turtles return to their home." Ashylnn added.

"I say we take a vote." Darling said. "Those for in favor of the Enchanted Forest raise your hand."

Apple, Ashylnn, Blondie, and Holly raised their hands.

"Those for in favor of the Mirror Beach raise your hand." Darling said.

Duchess, Lizzie, Briar, and Darling raised their hands.

"It's a tie!" Holly gasped.

"No duh there's only eight of us." Duchess noted.

"If we had one more princess to make the decision that would be the tie breaker. But who?" Lizzie pondered.

There was no shortage of princesses in the school, you can turn you head and there'd be a princess there. The problem was which one? The princess had to be someone who knew the importance of hard work, someone who couldn't be swayed, someone who knew what was best for her fellow students.

"Of course, Raven, she'll be the tie breaker!" Apple proclaimed.

"Raven, pfft, honestly!" Duchess scoffed. "She'll probably send us into the dark forest to be eaten by vultures."

"Oh, pipe down, Duchess." Darling said standing up from her seat.

"Watch it, Darling." Duchess hissed. "It would be uncharming of you to start a fight."

"And Daring wouldn't like it if he found out you were bulling me." Darling bit back.

"Girls!" Apple brought the attention back on herself. "So it's agreed, Raven will be the tie-breaker."

"Agreed." The other princesses said as they went back to their dorm rooms.

As Apple locked the classroom door her phone began to ring her favorite song from True Reflection. It was a message from Snow White that read:

'Are you free this afternoon?'

* * *

Cafeteria

A few early bird students were in line for breakfast: picking their favorite pastries, cereal, and beverages.

Dexter got up early hoping he could see Raven and finally asked her out without Daring intervening. As he was about to order a voice called behind him.

"Hello, little brother!" Daring's voice boomed.

"Oh no." Dexter groaned.

"Oh yes, good to see you bright and early, we have a full day planned." Daring said.

" What do you mean 'we'? Don't you have a photoshoot today or something?" Dexter questioned.

"I do, but I managed to fit you in." Daring answered.

"What?" Dexter said barely above a whisper

"That's right todays gonna be a brother day." Daring said as he wrapped an arm around Dexter's shoulder. "Now for some breakfast."

As Dexter was about to grab a muffin, Daring swatted Dexter's hand.

"What was that for?" Dexter hissed as he rubbed his wrist.

"You can't eat that slop if you're trying to whoo your crush Dexter." Daring insisted. "You need to bulk up some."

Daring then snapped his fingers and three chefs behind the counter appeared.

"We'll need two protein powdered spinach shakes, energy bars, and one bowl of oatmeal." Daring ordered.

And in seconds a glass filled with green liquid appeared, an energy bar, a lumpy bowl of oatmeal, and the mandatory apple appeared on both trays.

"But, I wanted pancakes." Dexter whined.

Dexter then spotted Raven walking inside the cafeteria, before he could reach her.

"Come brother we only have twenty minutes before my photoshoot." Daring yanked Dexter away before he could protest.

Heading to the Cafeteria

Raven was in a rotten mood this morning as her classmates parted ways as she walked past them. Nobody dared say a word in front of her in fear of meeting her glare.

"Raven!" Before Raven could give an icy glare of the unfortune fool who dared called her name she was wrapped in a familiar warm hug.

"Hey, Maddie!" Raven gave a weak chuckle.

"Are you alright you seem rather pale?" Maddie asked in concerned.

"I had a very rough morning so far." Raven answered as her stomach growled. "And hungry."

"Well to breakfast." Maddie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cafeteria.

Raven could've sworn she saw Dexter, but when she looked up he was gone.

"Guess we'll be here for awhile." Maddie said as she looked at the line ahead of her.

It was true there were like twenty students ahead of them.

"I shouldn't have to wait in front of these peasants." Raven gritted through her teeth.

"What?" Maddie questioned.

"Crepes!" Raven lied. "I said I wanted chocolate and salted caramel crepes."

"That does sound good!" Maddie agreed. " I want mine with: berries, whipped cream, pineapples, bacon, maple syrup-"

As Maddie began listing endless toppings, Raven started to chant a spell that created an oatmeal monster scaring the students ahead of them out of line leaving her and Maddie in line.

"With rainbow sprinkles." Maddie finished as she looked at the line. "What happened to the line?"

"What line?" Raven question in a not so innocent tone.

After receiving their crepes, teas, and mandatory apples Maddie and Raven trying to find a place to sit. Unaware Headmaster Grimm witnessed the whole thing.

Still in Cafeteria

Cedar and Cerise were enjoying their breakfast of pancakes.

"Hey guys." Cerise spotted Maddie and Raven as they walked over.

"Wow, Raven, you look like death!" Cedar blurted out before covering her mouth. "Sorry, it's just you look paler than usual."

"Just had a rough morning." Raven answered.

"Maybe a walk in the enchanted forest will do you some good." Cerise suggested as she bit into her bacon pancakes.

"Great idea, Cerise." Maddie agreed. " Oh, I got a better idea, how about a slumber party!"

"It has been a while since we had one and it seems like fun." Cedar agreed.

"Then, it's agreed." Raven said as she bite into her apple and made a gag sound.

* * *

Some Photoshoot/ Suit Place

Daring was currently being fitted in a black suit and tie.

"You see Dexter the way to a woman's heart is style." Daring began. "No woman wants to be seen with a man who looks like he crawled out from a dumpster."

"You don't say." Dexter said in a sarcastic tone as he was being fitted in a navy blue suit and light blue tie.

"I do say!" Daring affirmed.

"Gentlemen, Lady Mirrorz is ready for you." A male worker said.

The boys walked to where photographers, assistance, and other male models were.

"Daring Charming, how are you darling?" A woman with white her, a black suit, a silver ribbon wrapped around her neck, and silver high heels came up to him kissing both cheeks.

"Mirrorz good to see ya." Daring gave her a flashing smile (that almost blinded her) and finger guns.

" Are you ready for your close up?" Mirrorz asked.

"Actually Mirrorz I need your help with something." Daring pulled his Dexter in be his shoulders. "This is my little brother , Dexter, and I was wondering if he could be in this months magazine."

"Aw, you naughty boy, hiding this charming face from me." Mirrorz gasped as she pinched Dexter's cheeks really hard.

"Got warn you she's a pincher." Daring whispered as Dexter gave him a look that said 'too late'.

"And of course, we double booked for eye company and we can use an extra model." Mirrorz said as she began setting up her camera.

"But I'm not a model." Dexter protested.

"Never say never bro, ladies dig male models." Daring said. " Just do what I do."

"Daring Charming, your needed for make up." An assistant called out.

"Coming!" Daring answered as he left Dexter.

Everyone else was busy prepping or talking to each other, if anyone was paying attention Dexter stood out like a sore thumb. He decided to lean on one of the backwalls away from everyone, by himself, unnoticed, just like every Charming family event.

"You won't standout back here, wallflower." A voice said as Dexter turned he saw Poppy.

"Poppy? What are you doing here?" Dexter questioned.

"I always get called in for photoshoots." Poppy answered. " The Question is what are you doing here?"

"Daring dragged me along." Dexter sighed.

"That's so cute, Holly and I do the same thing at the Tower Hair Salon!" Poppy gushed.

"Dexter Charming we need you in this shoot!" An assistant called out.

"Well time to slay, Dex!" Poppy gave Dexter a friendly punch.

"Great." Dexter said sarcastically as he went to where he was called.

"Beautiful, elegant, heavenly, charming!" Mirrorz praised Daring with each pose he did.

"Excellent work, Dar!" A male model said.

"You're so handsome." A female assistant carrying coffee said.

"Thank you, Daring, you have graced us once again!" Mirrorz praised Daring.

"Nothing to it." Daring said as he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and took a swig of his coffee.

"Dexter Charming, you're up." Mirrorz announced.

Dexter walked on the stage just standing there awkwardly. This confused everyone in the room, he was just standing there.

"Dexter, do something!" Daring shouted.

"Like what?" Dexter questioned.

"Just do what I do." Daring answered back.

A Few Moments Later

"No, no, wait, no!" Mirrorz said going through her camera for a good image of Dexter.

Dexter felt so embarrassed, he wasted all these people's time.

"Dex, what are you doing?" Daring came up to him.

"I'm trying, this modeling stuff is hard!" Dexter complained. "Maybe I should go."

"What, no!" Daring put an arm around Dexter's shoulder. "Just one more, it won't kill you."

Dexter took off his glasses and began to wipe them. "If you say so."

"WAIT!" Mirrorz shouted. "Hold that pose!"

Dexter looked confused as Daring flashed a smile.

*FLASH*

"This is charming!" Mirrorz proclaimed as the others surrounded her to see the image.

Daring looked into the camera and saw the image.

"You're right, this is charming." Daring agreed. "Dexter, lets take twenty more of -"

When Daring looked up Dexter was gone.

* * *

Village of Bookend

The teens of Ever After High were free to play, hangout, and shop in the Village of Bookend. And a certain boutique was having a sell. Bookend Boutique is one of the most popular boutiques in Bookend; to be truthful it was more of our worlds equivalent to Macy's or Jcpenneys than a boutique. The store was trying to make way for Spring/Summer outfits so the sale was going to get rid of all Autumn/Winter items.

"Here we are Bookend Boutique!" Snow White proclaimed. " When I was a your age it actually was a boutique."

"You don't say." Apple said.

"Come now, Apple, the sells await us!" Snow White said as she looped her arm around Apple's.

As they walked in every eye was on them. Cheering their names, asking for autographs, praising them.

"The public loves us." Snow White sighed blissfully.

Insert montage of Snow and Apple shopping, trying on outfits, posing, and hitting every boutique in town.

Lunchtime

After an exciting evening of shopping the White's decided to have lunch at a nearby cafe.

"That was a fun outing." Snow White said as she sipping her apple champagne.

" I agree." Apple agreed as she sipped her apple iced tea.

"Mom, why did you needed me this afternoon?" Apple asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with my daughter of course." Snow White answered. "Did you have other plans?"

"Oh no... Well I was hoping to talk to Raven about something if she wasn't too mad at me." Apple answered.

"Talk about what and why would Raven be mad at you?" Snow White asked in a concern tone.

Apple explained how she woke up Raven this morning upsetting the girl. How the royal student council was voting on the location of the end -of-the-school-year-trip. Apple was hoping to convince Raven to vote for the Enchanted Forest instead of Mirror Beach. Apple concluded her tale and sipped some more of her apple iced tea.

"Oh, Apple." Snow White gasped in sympathy. "I'm sure you'll convince Raven."

"Thanks, mom." Apple said as she continued to sip her apple iced tea.

"The reason you don't want to go to Mirror Beach isn't because of the 'well incident' is it?" Snow White asked.

"What no, I'm a big princess now! I have no time for childish fears." Apple denied. "Pardon me mom, I have to go to the little princesses room."

Apple excused herself and headed to the ladies room.

* * *

Cedar and Cerise's Dorm

As soon as they agreed the party would be in Cerise and Cedar's dorm, cedar cleaned her side from top to bottom. She made sure her art supplies were in the far corner of her side of the room, her blankets and pillows washed, and no sawdust on the ground. Her side of the room was so clean it would do Cinderella proud.

Cedar then looked up to Cerise's side of the room, it wasn't bad but it was pretty messy. Red capes in a hamper, tennis shoes thrown every which way, and a waste basket filled with jerky wrappers. Cedar didn't want to risk telling Cerise her side of the dorm looked like a pig pen so she decided to clean it.

"Back with the snacks!" Cerise howled scaring Cedar. "What are you doing?"

"I was cleaning my side of the room since Maddie and Raven would be here later tonight, then I noticed your side was messy and needed to be cleaned so-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Cerise interrupted as she placed the bags filled with snacks down. " Thanks Cedar, but it's my mess to clean not yours."

"Okay." Cedar said.

"Now help me order the pizzas, I'm as hungry as a wolf." Cerise said as she pulled out her phone.

"Well, you are half-wolf." Cedar gasped realizing what she said.

"Drat their on hold. Better call the other guys." Cerise grumbled dialing another pizza joint.

'Good she didn't hear that.' Cedar thought.

Slumber Party

Cedar was applying the last button to her lavender wood-patterned pajama set and put on her peach bonnet. She was so excited for the slumber party!

Cerise was sitting on Cedar's bed hair braided, wearing a sleeveless red hoodie with the hood on, plaid white and black night pants, and red socks with exposed toes.

"You think we have enough snacks for tonight?" Cedar asked looking over the snacks.

They had four bowls of chips ranging from potato chips, pretzels, and cheese puff, cookies from chocolate chip to gingersnap, so much candy it was a surprise Gus and Helga didn't storm the room, soft drinks such as cola, orange, grape, and fairyberry, and enough pizza to last all night.

"I think we're good." Cerise answered.

"It's them!" Cedar exclaimed as Cerise opened the door to reveal Maddie and Raven.

Maddie had her hair in pigtails wearing a teal onesie with purple and black teacup designs and Raven had her hair in a ponytail wearing a purple tank top with a black raven skull design on it, black pajama shorts, and lilac socks.

"We're here!" Maddie jumped hugging Cerise.

"Hope you don't mind. but we brought snacks." Raven said as she hugged Cedar.

Raven levitated a big ol' bowl of buttery popcorn, a tray of of finger sandwiches, and a tray of mini cakes.

"Yeah, we're good on food." Cedar said.

"Alright now to party all night long!" Maddie cheered.

Several Hours Later

After of evening of snacks, 1980s slasher flicks, games and an endless supply of pizza the girls were fast asleep. Cedar and Cerise in their beds, and Maddie and Raven in their sleeping bags. Cedar, Cerise, and Maddie rested peacefully (besides Cerise's snoring) while Raven tossed and turned in her sleep.

Images of villages conquered, red skies, armies taking over kingdoms and queendoms, and a slim figure looking down on the carnage smiling as she heard screams.

Raven sat up in her sleeping bag scanning the room seeing nothing but her friends asleep.

"That's it. No more mega spicy meat lovers before bed." Raven groaned as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Sunday

Hunter and Dexter's Dorm

Hunter was sound asleep until a certain squirrel was in the mood to cause some mischief. Pesky filled Hunter's right hand with shaving cream and used a feather to tickle his nose, then -

"Eugh! Pesky!" Hunter jumped out of his bed wearing an earthy green tank top and spring green boxers and chased Pesky around the room.

"While you two keep it down?" Dexter's voice was heard, but he wasn't seen.

"Dex, where are you?" Hunter asked acanning the room to not see him.

"Under the bed." Dexter answered.

Hunter looked under the bed to see Dexter in his black t-shirt, light blue pajama pants, and bags under his eyes.

"What'cha doing under the bed?" Hunter asked.

"Hiding from Daring and his so called lessons." Dexter answered. "Why is he doing this ?"

"Maybe he's trying to help in his own way." Hunter answered.

" I don't need his help." Dexter pouted.

"I'll take your word for it." Hunter chuckled. " Why don't you just talk to him."

"Easier said then done." Dexter mumbled.

* * *

Mirror Prison

The Evil Queen was currently watching the latest news on Snow White and Apple White, God, did she hate those two! But no matter their reign of power would end soon.

"She's not getting any eviler." The mirror showed the image of Grimm.

"And hello to you too." The Evil Queen snapped back. "If I was Snow you'd be bowing at my feet."

"Don't push it." Grimm hissed. " I've been documenting Raven's progress, but she's just not at the level we need her to be."

"Patients, just keep supplying her the apples and our plan shall work." The Evil Queen answered.

"Fine." Grimm huffed and ended the conversation.

"Doesn't anybody say bye anymore?" The Evil Queen thought.

True Raven's current actions weren't subpar, but they could be greater, she just needed the right trigger.

Suddenly one of the mirrors and the girls bathroom activated.

"I don't know, Apple." Ashylnn said as she applied her lip gloss. "Isn't it a little late to add another member to the royal student council and our princess group."

"Don't worry, Ash, Raven will be a perfect addition to the group." Apple said applying her lipstick. " She's a princess, and when we meet up on Monday she'll vote for the Enchanted Forest."

"How do you know she won't vote for Mirror Beach?" Ashylnn asked.

"Because-" Apple couldn't think of what to say. "She's my friend?"

"Were you answering or questioning?" Ashylnn questioned. " But I will agree to let Raven join since she's a voice for the Rebels. See ya, Apple."

"Bye, Ash." Apple waved as Ashylnn left the bathroom.

Apple clutched the sink.

"Raven, has to pick the Enchanted Forest she just has to." Apple whimpered.

The Evil Queen was curious what brought the future Snow White to this state. So she casted a spell.

"Mirror, memory, show yourself! Reflect the past and show me the future!" The Evil Queen chanted.

Visions of a younger Apple revealed that she almost drowned, how she feared baths for awhile, the pool in gym class, and the beach.

The Evil Queen gave a wicked grin. " This can work in my favor."

* * *

Okay I'm gonna end it here; I had some more to add, but I need to take a short break. So what did ya'll think? Please leave a comment on what you think will happen next. And remember to stay safe everyone.


	14. Uneasy Like Sunday Morning & Midpoint

**Ease Like Sunday Morning**

Cerise and Cedar's Dorm

Cerise grumbled as she woke up rubbing the Sandman's sand out of her eyes. Cedar, Maddie, and Raven were still fast asleep as Cerise quietly made her way to her wardrobe to change from her night clothes to some workout wear. Her nightwear was replaced with black biker shorts, a cerise sleeveless hoodie that revealed her muscles, and white tennis shoes. She left a note explaining her absence and left the dorm room for a quick jog in the Enchanted forest.

*YAWN*

Cedar quickly put her hood on as she turned to see Raven getting up.

"Morning, Cerise." Raven greeted as she stretching.

"Morning, Raven." Cerise greeted back. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Not really." Raven groaned. "I think I had too many slices of pizza."

"Sky rise greet the sun." Maddie said jumping out of her sleeping bag.

"What?" Cerise questioned.

"Morning to you too, Maddie." Raven giggled.

"Cedar, wake up!" Maddie said jumping up and down on Cedar's bed making Cedar jump too.

"AAH! Maddie stop!" Cedar yelped as she hit her bed.

"Thanks again for inviting us to a sleep over!" Maddie said hugging Cedar tightly.

"No problem, and it's a good thing I don't have lungs because your hugging me tightly." Cedar caught herself. " Maddie, I'm so sorry."

"No problem, tight hugs mean more hugs." Maddie answered.

"Well, I'm gonna head out; see you guys later." Cerise said as she waved her friends goodbye.

Cedar, Maddie, and Raven waved as Cerise left the room.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Cerise ran her favorite trail of the Enchanted Forest as fresh dew drops splashed her tennis shoes. The fresh morning air, the scent of flowers everywhere, and her blood pumping with each step. As Cerise ran faster her hood fell off releasing her wolf ears from their hood-like prison, the wind flew past them, and the sounds of nature were more enhanced. If only she could be like this all the time.

*SNAP*

Cerise turned to in the direction of the noise to see a stick in half. Upon closer exceptions Cerise saw a familiar boot print, a strand of red hair, and the scent of incense, moss, and barbeque pork sandwiches with extra bacon.

"Ramona." Cerise hissed as she turned around to see her cousin.

"So you finally decided to let your hood down and flex your ears, huh?" Ramona grin as she bit down into he barbeque pork, extra bacon, and egg breakfast burrito.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Cerise shoved past Ramona.

"Figures." Ramona commented as she licked her fingers of remaining barbeque sauce. "You're a coward !"

Before Ramona knew it she was pinned to a tree unable to move away. When she looked up she was eye-to-eye with Cerise. Her eyes were golden, teeth sharp, and looked ready to kill.

"Never call me a coward for not revealing who my parents are! When I revealed myself to both Hoods and Wolfs they said I was an abomination, a disgrace, a mistake! They tried to kill Raven and me with extreme prejudice! The only reason my family isn't six feet under is because of Grandma! After that my mother was shunned from the village as a traitor all alone while me and dad are at school. And when everyone finds out they'll do the same to me so back off!" Cerise howled as she released Ramona.

Ramona was left speechless as she dropped the remainder of her burrito.

"See ya, cousin." Cerise mimicked Ramone's tone and dashed off.

Ramona just stood there before picking up her burrito and took a bite out of it.

"Five second rule." Ramona grumbled to herself as her once sweet barbeque sauce turned sour.

* * *

Faybelle and Bunny's dorm

Bunny was pretty sure she was dreaming (or having a bad dream) when she saw how happy Faybelle was. Sure she'd seen Faybelle happy before, but only after she'd done something mean. Faybelle was humming, skipping, and twirling Spindle around the room. Bunny transformed into her rabbit form trying to sneak out the room.

"Bunny?" Faybelle said in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" Bunny transformed into her human form and asked.

"Did you ever get the feeling things were looking up? Like all your hard work meant something? Like things were coming together?" Faybelle asked.

"I guess." Bunny answered.

Normally Faybelle would ask questions regarding her missing stuff, Spindle, or a cheer routine, never anything personal regarding her.

"Because things are looking up for me: The Future Dark Fairy and most Eviliest Being Ever!" Faybelle cheered. " Everyone will see that I'm way more evil than Raven, that I'm a true villian, and how I respect tradition."

"That's great, Faybelle." Bunny said with a hint of sass, she just wanted to go to the bathroom now.

"Well I'm off to off." Faybelle flew out the window leaving Bunny alone.

"Finally." Bunny said leaving for the bathroom.

Unknown to Bunny, Faybelle was on her daily visit to see the Evil Queen.

Attic

Faybelle spent the first hour telling the Evil Queen her evil deeds of the week, oblivious of how bored the Evil Queen was.

"And last night at Dinner I really pissed off Raven after Apple and Snow -" Faybelle bragged.

"What?" The Evil Queen spatted.

"I just asked a simple question why Apple and Snow get to have such nice bonding experience, despite how fake they are!" Faybelle lied, she knew better than to badmouth Raven in front of her mother despite the mirror.

"They are fake aren't they?" The Evil Queen grinned. "In fact what do we know about them that isn't fake or the others?"

"What do you mean?" Faybelle questioned, curious about what the Evil Queen meant.

"Your classmates harbor many secrets, Faybelle, secrets that would unravel not just the school but the world we know." The Evil Queen answered.

"Like what?" Faybelle was invested as she crept closer to the mirror.

"Got a mirror?" The Evil Queen questioned.

Faybelle pulled out a black compact mirror.

"Hold the mirror up to my eyes child, and what I know will be revealed." The evil Queen instructed Faybelle.

Faybelle flew into the level of the Evil Queens eyes.

"Mind, memory, dreams, thoughts, secrets." The Evil Queen began to chant. " truth, lies, true, false, reveal the unseen and mask the seen!"

Faybelle's mirror began to glow purple as everything the Evil Queen knew was entering the reflective image: Cerise being Mr. Bad Wolf's daughter, Poppy being the next Rapunzel instead of Holly, Briar throwing the Storybook of Legends away, the groups travel to Wonderland, Darling being the White Knight, Apple's fear of drowning, the Jabberwocky incident, and so on many secrets revealed about the students likes, dislikes, and secrets until it ended with Sparrow being a fan of My Minature Horses.

"OW! My hand!" Faybelle groaned as she waved her hand trying to get rid of the burning feeling.

"You'll get over it." The Evil Queen waved it off. "Now place the mirror under Raven's pillow and she'll know everything about everyone at this school."

"Of course." Faybelle saluted the Evil Queen before flying out the window.

"And Faybelle." The Evil Queen said as she began to file her nails.

"Yes?" Faybelle halted in flight.

"Do not look into the mirror." The Evil Queen commanded.

"What? Why?" Faybelle whined.

"Because I said so." Was all the Evil Queen said before disappearing into the mirror.

Faybelle was furious! Raven this, Raven that, what about her? She wants to be evil, continue the family legacy, Raven was just being selfish! Faybelle looked down at her compact mirror remembering what the Evil Queen said.

"One little peek wouldn't hurt." Faybelle said holding the mirror to her face. Suddenly Faybelle's eyes began to glow purple, she was now on her knees withering in pain, and panting fast before she pulled the mirror away from her face. She didn't see everything the mirror had to offer she only saw things: Cerise being Mr. Bad Wolf's daughter, Poppy being the next Rapunzel instead of Holly, Darling being the White Knight, Cedar knowing Cerise's secret, Apple's fear of drowning, and Sparrow being a fan of My Minature Horses. Normally Faybelle would be ecstatic about finding some dirt on her classmates, if she wasn't to busy vomiting from the brain trip.

Faybelle began to fly out the window only to hit the wall first.

"Ha,ha,ha! Stupid fairy girl." The Evil Queen laughed watching the whole thing.

* * *

Library

Alister was carrying a handful of books on the topics of: Wonderland, magic travel, and curses. Since there return to Wonderland for the Queen of Heats birthday Alister had spent countless Sundays trying to find a way for him and his friends to return home and break the curse.

"Alister?" A whisper called him.

"Let me guess." Alister pondered before turning around. " Someone obviously calling me for help, volume low because this is a library, and voice nerdy, I suspect: Dexter Charming!"

"Ding-ding you won; now let me hide under the table." Dexter hid.

"What?" Alister was dumbfounded.

"Dexter!" Daring voiced boomed throughout the library followed by some hushes.

"What's going on?" Alister questioned.

"Daring's trying to give me dating advice." Dexter answered in a low whisper.

"Lucky." Alister huffed.

"No, not lucky!" Dexter whispered in a hushed voice. "This whole week he's been giving girl advice, making my eat nasty green smoothies, making workout, taking me to photoshoots, and now he was trying to dye my hair."

"On second thought I take it back." Alister said. "But it would be nice if I had help with my girl problems."

"You mean, Bunny?" Dexter questioned.

" WHO TOLD YOU?!" Alister shouted face turning pink followed by some more hushes.

"Dude, it's kinda obvious you have a crush on her." Dexter answered.

"Does she know?" Alister paniced.

"Doubt it." Dexter answered flatly.

"Good." Alister gave a sigh of relief. "I don't know what I'd do if she found out I like-like her."

"Same here." Dexter accidently let out.

"How would you-OH!" Alister realized it. "So that's why Daring is giving you dating advice."

"Pretty much and I doubt his advice will get 'her' to notice me." Dexter answered.

Then for the next couple of hours the two talk about girl problems, family problems, and destiny problems.

* * *

Royal Feast

Everyone gathered into the cafeteria for Sunday's Royal Feast. The tables were topped with linen cloths with golden candelabras illuminating the room, trays were replaced with golden plates, and the food...God, the food was way better on Sundays.

Tonights specials were pastas, stews, and soup dishes: cioppino, chicken noodle soup with chicken shaped noodles, five layered lasagna, and many others also available in vegan options.

"It's good, but I still think my grandpa's pasta is better." Cedar admitted while she slurped her spaghetti noodles getting tomato sauce on her lips.

"Taste good to me." Cerise said slurping her tonkotsu ramen with extra pork belly.

" I think mine goes well with my tea." Maddie said dunking her bowtie pasta in her tea. "What about yours, Raven? Raven?"

Raven was enjoying her cioppino a little too much. The mussels, shrimp, clams, crab meat, cod, and tomato stew blended together nicely, it reminded her of home...home. Gazing outside her window with a scenic view of the sea, sailing with her father, watching the selkies play, listening to sirens songs,collecting seashells, clambakes, hanging out on the family private beach with the Cooklings, Cook, Yop, and her father... she missed them.

"Raven?" Maddie asked again.

"Wha?" Raven gasped.

"I was asking how was your dinner?" Maddie asked.

"It's pretty obvious that she liked it." Cedar pointed out pointing at the empty bowl.

"Well, I'm ready for dessert." Raven wiped any sauce from her face.

A waiter came up to the girls table with a dessert tray.

" What will it be tonight ladies?" The waiter asked the group.

"I'll have a cinnamon roll." Cerise said.

"I'd like a sticky-sweet cake." Cedar asked.

"Chocolate puddin' !" Maddie asked.

"And I'll have a salted caramel sundae." Raven asked.

"Oh, sorry fresh out of salted caramel sundaes." The waiter said after handing the other dessert out.

"What?" Raven's eye began to twitch, she balled her fist, and voiced cracked.

"Yeah, guess everyone was in a caramelly sundaeist mood today." The waiter answered.

"Ok." Raven sighed in defeat. "I'll have a chocolate puddin."

Raven was handed the chocolate puddin as the waiter left.

'How dare they deny you your sweet dessert. It's times for some sweet revenge.' A voice spoke.

The lights turned off in the cafeteria scaring everyone, then the smell of burnt caramel filled the air, and the sounds of crashing, clanking, and grunts were heard, until the lights came back on. Everyone was covered in desserts.

"I'm sticky!" Someone cried.

"There's whipped cream in my hair!" Another yelled.

" This strawberry syrup is gonna stain my gown!" A voice shouted.

"Enough!" Headmaster Grimm stood up covered in maple syrup and jellybeans. "Everyone get cleaned up the royal feast is over."

As everyone exited the cafeteria and headed to their rooms and showers to clean up in an empty hallway a certain princess was enjoying a salted caramel sundae.

* * *

Girls Shower

Apple stepped out of the showers in her pink fluffy robe, red bunny slippers, and a apple green shower cap with mini red apple prints humming a song to herself. Apple went to one of the sinks brushing her teeth, unaware Faybelle snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Apple." Apple turned to face Faybelle.

"Oh, hi Faybelle." Apple greeted then went back to brushing her teeth.

"What a disaster dessert was." Faybelle said squeezing the toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"I know I was lucky to finish my apple crumble." Apple went back to brushing her teeth.

"But it won't be nearly as a disaster as swimming in the pool during gym tomorrow." Faybelle said offhandedly.

Apple paused.

"What do you mean?" Apple questioned.

"You didn't hear? Figures you're so high up the totem pole news of the little people don't mean a thing to you." Faybelle commented.

"I care for everyone, Faybelle." Apple said trying to keep her cool.

"Then why haven't you heard of the little girl drowning in a well yesterday?" Faybelle questioned.

"Drowning?" Apple's lips quivered.

"Yeah, poor thing she was chasing dragonflies one minute, then poof she fell down an old unmarked well. It took the parents and cops minutes to find her, but they were too late. I hear the funeral is tomorrow the same time as swim class. kind of a grim thing to think about. huh?" Faybelle questioned.

"I gotta go!" Apple ran out the bathroom as quickly as her bunny slippers would let her.

"That was almost too easy." Faybelle grinned to herself.

Boys Shower

The warm water hit Dexter's skin as he lather his body in mountain air body wash, as he washed the whipped cream out of his hair the shower curtain opened.

"Dexter!" Daring proclaimed in his navy blue bathrobe.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dexter let out a scream.

"Time to talk about personal hygine!" Daring announced.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dexter let out another scream.

"First things first-" Daring began.

"AAAAHHHH!" Dexter let out yet another scream.

"Will you stop screaming this is important!" Daring interrupted.

"Will you both cut it out!" The brothers turned to see Humphrey with a yellow towel around his chest and a light blue towel wrapped around his hair. "It's too late for this nonsense."

As Humphrey left Dexter yanked back the curtain from Daring's hand to cover his privates.

"I'm trying to shower, Daring, can't this wait!" Dexter questioned shaking his body wash bottle.

Daring yanked the body wash out of Dexter's hand.

"Hey!" Dexter protested.

"Hmm, mountain air body wash with extra mountain in it." Daring read the body. "Good choice of body wash bro, but this is even better."

Daring tossed Dexter a bottle with his face on it.

"This is your body wash!" Dexter hissed.

"I know, now hurry up in the shower so I can teach you the art of shaving." Daring pulled out a razer in the shape of a mini sword.

"I already know how to shave my face." Dexter stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Silly bro, this razor isn't for your face." Daring laughed.

"If it's not for my face then what is is for - oh God." Dexter realized.

"That's right; it's for your legs." Daring answered.

"Oh, thank God." Dexter sighed.

"But I'm out of my cream until Thursday, so we'll have to wax." Daring continued.

"What?!" Dexter cried out.

(I love tormenting men with beauty practices! Until men can get monthly periods, beauty treatments are the next best thing...kinda.)

* * *

Some Fancy Pants Hotel

Snow White stepped out of the shower in her silky white nightgown with black lace edging and silky gold robe as she made her way out to the balcony. Snow looked out of the view of the village taking in the lights with her glass of adult apple cider in hand.

* RING, RING, RING*

Snow White looked down on to see Apple's image on her phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello, Apple darling." Snow White answered the call.

"Hello, mom." Apple greeted. "I was wondering if we can do some more mother-daughter bonding, maybe during my gym class tomorrow?"

"Is something going on tomorrow in gym class?" Snow White was detecting something in Apple's story.

"It's just we're swimming tomorrow, and Faybelle told me a little girl drowned early this week, and I really don't want to drown!" Apple blurted out as tears ran down her face.

The line was silent for a few seconds before her mother spoke.

" Don't worry Apple, mommy will handle it." Snow White answered.

"You will?" Apple asked wiping away her tears.

" I will. Goodnight, Apple." Snow White said.

"Goodnight, mom." Apple said before hanging up the phone.

Snow White finished the rest of her cider as she dialed a number into her phone.

"Hello, it's me how quickly can you drain a pool?"

* * *

Raven and Apple's dorm

Both girls weren't getting any sleep tonight. Apple spent the first two hours playing a game on her mirrorpad until sleep won and she was knocked out. Raven was having a harder falling asleep, it was like a pea was under her bed or something.

Guilt of what she did during the royal feast, it was petty of her to cause so much damage just for not getting a treat, she never felt so childish. It wasn't the first petty thing she's done, but she's been feeling more petty, angry, ev-cranky lately. What was wrong with her?

Raven couldn't take it anymore she went to her minifridge filled with: half a jar of princess pea-butter spread, chocolate bars, a butt load of salted caramels, grape sodas, and a million tea packets curtesy of Maddie. Raven pulled out a mega-sleepy-time tea packet and poured into her favorite purple mug with water and used her magic to boil it. After gulping down the whole thing Raven was out like a light, but she did not meet a peaceful sleep.

Images played in her head like: Cerise being Mr. Bad Wolf's daughter, Poppy being the next Rapunzel instead of Holly, Briar throwing the Storybook of Legends away, the groups travel to Wonderland, Darling being the White Knight, Apple's fear of drowning, the Jabberwocky incident, and so on many secrets revealed about the students likes, dislikes, and secrets until it ended with Sparrow being a fan of My Minature Horses.

Raven tossed and turned as her eyes glowed as more images came into her mind.

Dreams are weird.

* * *

**Midpoint**

Monday morning was ascending upon the school as the briar walls collapsed, the Sun was rising, and students were getting ready for classes. Some were eager to start the day while majority were anxious of what was to come. But no one was as anxious as Apple and Raven.

Apple tried talking to her fellow royal student body that the Enchanted Forest was better than Mirror Beach, but everyone was drawn more to the latter that the former. Also, gym glass was another thing she dread having her body in a large body of water. God, why was her phobia attacking her today.

Raven was already on edge for a while. The rumors of her being evil were spiraling again, her misdeeds were outweighing her good ones, and she was tired so very tired.

* * *

Gym Class

Girls Locker Room

Apple was fitting her red swim cap over her head when Briar tapped her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Briar was wearing a hot pink bikini with a ruffle top and a black rose print on the right butt cheek. "I was gonna wear it when we go to Mirror Beach, but what's the point in waiting when I can strut now? "

"It's cute, but will Coach Gingerbreadman allow you to wear it?" Apple questioned as she applied sunscreen to her face.

"What's he gonna do, give me detention for out of school uniform, again!" Briar questioned.

"I hate swim class." Kitty hissed her usual smile replaced with a pout as she put her arm through the bathing suit loop.

"Just pretend you're swimming in cream or something." Cedar said as put on her swim shoes.

"Did that once and my mouth tasted of chlorine for a whole day." Kitty countered.

"I'm gonna pretend I'm swimming in tea." Maddie joined in. "What about you, Raven? Raven?"

Raven at the moment was deep in thought as she stared off into nothing.

"Raven?" Maddie asked again.

"Oh, salted caramel." Raven answered.

"You okay, you look like your about to faint or something?" Cedar asked.

"I'm fine." Raven answered as she walked out to the pool.

Boys Locker Room

"Ow, ow, ow , ow!" Dexter whined with every step he took.

"What's wrong with you?" Hopper asked.

"Daring taught me how to wax my legs last night." Dexter whined.

"Did you wax up your-"

"Nope, just the legs!" Dexter winced in pain.

"Dude, just tell him the truth." Hunter said as he closed her locker closed.

"I've tried, he won't listen." Dexter winced yet again.

"Well you better try harder before he makes you wax further up." Hunter warned.

"Don't remind me." Dexter winced.

Outside

"Alright class first we'll start with the: doggie paddle, then butterfly stroke, and finally we'll dive off the large diving board." Coach Gingerbread Man instructed as he lead the teens to the pool.

Apple was anxious, Raven felt sick, and Dexter was in pain, what a lovely trio. As everyone entered the pool room they gasped the water was gone.

"What happened to my pool?" Coach Gingerbread Man gestured to the pool of empty water. "Alright everyone, change back into your regular clothes and we'll watch a movie about swimming instead."

Everyone who was excited to get in the pool groaned and complain except for Apple and Kitty who were happy not to get wet.

"Yawn." Raven let out a yawn as she made her way to the girls locker room.

"Hey, Raven?" Raven turned to see Dexter.

"Yikes! What happened to your legs?" Raven gasped as she pointed to Dexter's red legs.

"Unimportant." Dexter answered. " Anyway I have a question for you."

"A question for me?" Raven was surprised.

"Yeah, I was wondering about - you see that Sleepless in Seapple movie came out last wee and -I" Dexter began to ramble.

he tried to get from point a to point b, but his nervousness was showing. He tried not to look her in the eyes and turned his eyes to her black tankini and regretted it.

"Anyway, what I mean to say is: would you like to-"

"Hello, brother!" The teens turned to see Daring.

"Daring?" Dexter spattered. "You don't have gym at this time!"

"True, Prof. Knight sent me to get permission from coach to use the field for practice today." Daring answered. "Rocking the tankini, Raven."

"Thanks." Raven said flatly.

Dexter was boiling in fury on the inside as his brother flirted with his crush.

"Looking a bit pale there bro, we'll add tanning to the lesson, see ya." Daring said as he ruffled Dexter's hair and left.

"So anyway -" Dexter tried to resume the previous conversation.

"Queen, Charming, get dress!" Coach Gingerbread Man shouted at the two.

"Well we better get dressed." Raven said as she walked off.

Dexter followed suit.

* * *

Home Evilnomics

Baba Yaga was going over how to turn a simple puddle into a hurricane. Raven was barely awake during the whole thing her stomach was hurting like crazy. She tried eating, not eating, meds, but nothing work. Her head felt like it was being bashed on, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Raven, focus!" Baba Yaga shouted.

"Yes, Madam Yaga." Raven answered only to be squirted with a water bottle. "Did you just squirt me with your stupid water bootle again?"

Baba Yaga was known for being the toughest witch in the school along with her infamous water bottle that she would squirt students with for misbehavior or good behavior depends who you are.

"Then pay attention." Baba Yaga hissed. "How much sunlight does devil snares require?."

"They really don't need much-" Before Raven could finish her answer she was sprayed again. "You didn't let me finish!"

"You were to slow." Baba Yaga commented.

Raven heard her classmates snicker.

Raven's anger boiled over as she snatched the bottle out of Baba Yaga's hand scratching the witch in the process.

Her classmates gasped no one has ever been that daring (of foolish).

"Miss Queen, return my bottle this instance." Baba Yaga ordered.

"Of course.' Raven answered as she floated in the air.

Raven began chanting as water began to rise from the floor.

"What's happening?" A student cried.

"It's Raven, she's doing this." Another spoke..

Everyone climbed on top of their desk as the water began to rise.

"Raven, stop this at once!" Baba Yaga ordered.

Only for the room to begin to spin it was like being in a washing machine until it stop. The water drained, leaving the desk, students, and Baba Yaga wet. The only thing dry in the room was Raven still holding the water bottle. She squirted Baba Yaga before throwing the bottle to the ground.

"Never squirt me ever again, witch." Raven said as she walked out of the room just in time for the bell to ring for next class.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with this equipment, Cupid." Blondie said as the girls were carrying boxes filled with wires to the mirrorlab.

"No problem, Blondie." Cupid said as she tried to open the door trying not to drop the boxes.

"I can't believe Raven owned Baba Yaga." A goblin girl said.

"She deserved it after years of squirting us with that water bottle of hers." A witch girl said.

"True." The goblin girl agreed.

"Did you see the look on Baba Yaga's face after what Raven did?" A boy fairy said.

"Yeah, I wish my phone wasn't drench so I could take a pic." A boy elf answered.

"Oh, a scoop." Blondie dashed to the nearest gossip.

"BLONDIE!" Cupid screamed as boxes with countless wires fell on her.

"Cupid, guess what?" Blondie was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You abandoned me in my time of need?" Cupid answered dryly.

"Right, sorry." Blondie apologized as she continued. " Anyway, Raven drenched Baba Yaga in a mini hurricane."

"That doesn't sound like Raven at all." Cupid said in a worried tone.

"Apperently Baba Yage squirted Raven with her water bottle too many times and Raven retaliated. I gotta post this -GAH!" Blondie choked.

"Blondie, no!" Cupid said clutching Blondie's shoulder.

"Blondie, yes!" Blondie retaliated.

"Blondie!" Cupid turned Blondie around until they were eye to eye." Remember the last time you jumped to conclusions and hurt Cerise and Lizzie's feelings?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't talk to me for a week." Blondie admitted remembering what happened.

"And what will happen if you blather about Raven?" Cupid asked.

"You're right. I shouldn't use my friends no matter how juicy the gossip is." Blondie admitted defeat.

"Good, now help me clean up this mess." Cupid dragged Blondie to the pile of wires.

Cupid did succeed in stopping Blondie, but sadly that didn't stop the rumors.

(Insert montage of students talking about what happened)

Until...

* * *

Princessology

Briar was fast asleep snoring and slobbering as class went on.

" I knew Raven was faking it." Briar heard Duchess's voice. "This whole Rebel thing was a cover from the start."

"I don't know, Duchess." one princess said. "From what I heard Baba Yaga was being a jerk with the water bottle."

"Plus she kinda had it coming, she ruined my new mascara for spraying me last week." Another princess said.

"Deny it all you want, Raven is evil." Duchess sneered.

When Briar wakes up she was gonna have a word with that girl.

* * *

Raven and Apple's dorm

Raven was so done with today! Everyone wanted to know what Baba Yaga did to miff her off so badly. God, this is nosey as f-

"Raven?" Raven turned to see Apple.

"What is it, Apple?" Raven asked with venom in her voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to join the princess club and help make decisions for the school?" Apple gave Raven a big smile.

"Why so sudden?" Raven asked arms crossed in front of her chest. "It's almost the end of the school year."

"Well you technically are a princess and leader of the Rebels. It makes sense for you to represent that half of the school." Apple answered in a convincing tone.

"Then why didn't you invite me last year?" Raven asked again tapping her foot impatiently.

"W-well you didn't seem interested in it last year." Apple answered trying to sound convincing.

"You invited Lizzie." Raven remarked.

"She was new princess in need of other royalty." Apple answered.

"You even invited Duchess and she hates you!" Raven remarked.

"Last year I didn't know Duchess would be a royal pain in my a- side!" Apple corrected herself.

Raven grinned she almost got Apple to curse.

"What do you really want, Apple?" Raven asked in a stern voice.

There was no way around it, Apple needed to tell the truth.

"Okay, last Friday the vote for where we'll have our end-of-school-year is between Mirror Beach and the Enchanted Forest. It from everyone I asked it's gonna be a tie and we need one more vote, and I was hoping you would be the final vote." Apple explained.

Raven had been missing home recently and Mirror Beach sounded fun especially after the school year.

"Mirror Beach." Raven answered.

"What? " Apple screamed. "Why?"

"Well the beach does sound nice and it's getting pretty humid now." Raven answered.

" But Raven you can't ;I tried convincing everyone that the Enchanted Forest is way better than Mirror Beach. The Sun, sand, and sea does that really sound fun to you?" Apple explained her case.

"Yes!" Raven stated. "And it's my vote so why does it matter?"

"Because I need you to vote for the Enchanted Forest!" Apple yelled at Raven as she pointed at her roommate.

The room was silent for a moment, neither princess made a peep.

"Of course, you only come to me when you need something" Raven laughed bitterly.

"Raven, what do you mean?" Apple not understanding her friend.

"You only ever come to me when something is in your favor." Raven answered coldly.

" That's not true, I really want you to be in princesses assembly." Apple pleaded.

"What, not enough people in your harem?" Raven shouted.

"Raven!" Apple gasped at such language.

"What'cha gonna do tell your mom I'm a bad influence and I'm turning you into a rebel?" Raven hissed.

"Bad influence? Rebel?" Apple didn't understand.

And then it clicked those were the exact words her mother used.

"You were spying on me and my mother? Raven how could you?" Apple gasped.

"How could I? How could you?" "You were spying on me when you put a tracker on my mirror phone during Legacy Day!" Raven said through her teeth.

"I was trying to be a good roommate and keep you out of trouble." Apple explained herself.

"Maddie was suppose to be my roommate this year, but you got Headmaster Grimm to switch you as my roommate because we're destined to be in the same story and because you said so." Raven pointed out at Apple.

"I thought I was doing the right thing at the time; Briar was suppose to be my roommate if it's any consolation." Apple countered back.

"Oh, and you redecorated my side of the room!" Raven pointed at furniture in spikes, the extra evil mirrors, evil bird crown, and other evil looking furniture.

"If you didn't like it you should've said something I could've redecorated again." Apple protested.

"And hear you say it was rude of me not to accept your so called gift." Raven stated in a mocking tone.

"I was trying to be nice." Apple pleaded her case.

"You were trying to bribe me! But that's not the worse thing you've done Apple White!" Raven began. "You've used me."

"I what?" Apple questioned.

"You've used me!" Raven bellowed at the top of her lungs. " You only got close to me for a story where you're the winner and I'm a loser. After everything I've done to please you, you spat it back in my face. You tell me we're 'friends', but you do things behind my back. Calling me 'selfish' for trying to be happy, but here you are the good guy making my life miserable!"

Apple looked scared she'd never seen Raven looked so livid. Raven's eyes were glowing, fist glowing, objects floating off the ground spinning around like it was a mini-tornado. Raven then crept closer to Apple until they were eye to eye.

"We are not friends Apple White and we never will be, and if being fairest of them all means being 100% selfish than enjoy your destiny." Raven then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Raven!" Apple was standing in the mess room all alone. "I better call the woodland critters to clean this up.'

As Apple summoned the woodland critters to clean the dorm room, she was unaware that she was being watched.

"Things are finally coming together." The Evil Queen purred.

* * *

Oh wow. that was some heavy stuff! Leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing and what you think will happen next.

The next chapters won't be up for a while since I'm helping my siblings move into their apartments this week. I'm a little worrid since covid-19 hasn't slowed down yet, but I know they'll be safe since their classes are online. Well, stay safe everyone!


	15. The Vote (The Truth)

**The Vote (The Truth)**

Apple briskly walked towards the royal student council room. It took the woodland critters longer than expected to clean up the mess from her and Raven's fight. Apple still hoped Raven would show up and cast her vote. As she opened the door she saw everyone was already seated.

"Apple, darling, we almost started without you." Duchess said in a sing-song voice.

Apple gave Duchess a look, but covered it up.

"I had some important matters to take care of, a royal never leaves her work undone." Apple answered with a smile.

Duchess gave Apple a nasty look.

"Enough chatter, it's time to see where the end-of-school-year trip." Maddie cheered as she jumped on top of the desk.

"Miss Hatter, that is mahogany!" Headmaster Grimm complained at Maddie for standing on the furniture.

The screen showed the votes pouring in for either Mirror Beach (purple) and the Enchanted Forest (red) until the colors were tied. The students began chatting among each other on what to do about the tie.

"I feared this would happen." Apple began as she stood up. " So I asked a fellow princess to be the tie breaker."

Soon everyone was wondering who the princess could be? The school was full of princesses it could be anyone.

*SLAM*

The door kicked open revealing a very agitated Raven Queen.

"Raven, you came!" Joy filled Apple seeing that Raven considered to come.

"if anyones good at decision making it's, Raven." Maddie agreed.

Raven didn't say anything, not even to Maddie. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a purple pen, wrote down her answer, and handed it to Apple.

"Thank you, Raven." Apple thanked her fri- room mate. "I just know you'd picked the perfect -"

Raven didn't let Apple finished as she left the room and slammed the door.

"Okay, then." Apple stated awkwardly.

"What's the verdict?" Maddie asked.

Apple unfolded the paper, read the vote, with a surprise looked on her face.

"What did Queen vote for?" Duchess asked tapping her fingers on the desk.

Apple didn't say anything, she just put the vote into her mirrorpad and the big screen went black.

"The final votes will be announced on 'Just Right' at dinner. The next meeting will be about collecting funds and supplies for the trips." Apple declared.

" Bye, everyone." Maddie waved.

As everyone left the room Apple shoved Raven's vote in her apple purse. Apple decided to finish her homework in the library to give Raven some space, and give her time to work on an apology.

* * *

Dinner

Monday's dinner was vegan burgers and tofu stir-fry. Everyone was either enjoying their meals or complaining.

Cerise groaned as she bit into her vegan burger. "This sucks!"

"You can say that again." Raven stabbed her tofu stir-fry until it was nothing but bits.

Cerise, Maddie, and Cedar both gave each other concerned looks, then to Raven.

"We're still talking about the food, right?" Maddie asked as she bit into her vegan burger.

"What else would it be?" Raven snapped.

"Well-oaf!" Before Cedar could answer Maddie and Cerise covered her mouth until they were sure she was done blathering. "- and you've been on edge lately."

"On edge? What do you mean?" Raven questioned.

" You've been more of a worry flurry lately." Maddie answered as she bit her lip.

"And kinda jumpy." Cerise added.

"And you've gotten paler, you seem like you're losing weight, and you seem a bit irritated." Cedar gasped at what she said. "Sorry."

"Yeah, better hear it from my friends than strang- GAH!" Raven spat out her apple. "Jesus!"

"Raven! Are you okay?" Maddie rushed to her.

"Just another bad batch." Raven shallowed the remaining bits of apple.

The theme of Blondie's just right began to play.

"Hello, fellow fairy tales." Blondie greeted the viewers. "The royal student council has finally made their decision on end-of-school-year trip will be, sadly it ended in a tie between the Enchanted Forest and Mirror Beach. In a surprise twist, Raven Queen, was the tie-breaker."

The video showed Raven giving her vote to Apple and leaving.

"And the results are - drum roll please!" Blondie said as she pulled out her phone to see the results.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen ready for the results.

"The Enchanted Forest!" Blondie proclaimed.

"WHAT?" Raven yelled. "I did not vote for that!"

The ground began to shake, food levitated into the air, and thunder and lightning filled the skies outside. Students began to scream and shout as Raven became more furious.

"Raven!" Raven turned to see her friends in terror.

"Please calm down, you're scaring us." Cedar squeaked as her knees buckled, lip quivered, and looked like she was about to cry if she could.

Raven stopped and her magic returned everything .

"Raven?" Raven turned to see a frightened Apple.

"How could you change my vote?!" Raven shouted as she pointed the accusing finger at Apple.

"But I didn't- see!" Apple pulled out Raven's vote from her purse and handed it to her. "It's your vote I didn't change it."

Raven looked at the piece of paper it was true the paper read Mirror Beach in her handwriting. Raven still glared down at Apple before running off.

"Raven, wait!" Maddie, Cerise, and Cedar ran after her.

"She's getting better." Headmaster Grimm said to himself as he bit into an apple.

* * *

Dinner (Apple edition)

Apple was still upset about Raven's vote, well actually with herself. She was hoping to talk to Raven, but she left as quickly as she came and she hadn't seen her since.

"Yo, Apple!" Apple turned to see Briar greeting her.

"You won't believe how cute the six new bikinis i got are." briar squealed as she showed Apple on her mirrorphone all the bikinis in shades of pink and black.

"Yeah, they look great." Apple answered nonchalantly as she chewed her food.

"Are you okay?" Briar asked. "Usually when I show you things that make me look cute you say I look: fabulous, dazzling, or enchanted."

"Sorry, Briar." Apple apologized. " I'm just not myself right now."

Briar didn't push any further.

The theme of Blondie's just right began to play.

"Hello, fellow fairy tales." Blondie greeted the viewers. "The royal student council has finally made their decision on end-of-school-year trip will be, sadly it ended in a tie between the Enchanted Forest and Mirror Beach. In a surprise twist, Raven Queen, was the tie-breaker."

The video showed Raven giving her vote to Apple and leaving.

"And the results are - drum roll please!" Blondie said as she pulled out her phone to see the results.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.

"The Enchanted Forest!" Blondie proclaimed.

"WHAT?" Apple yelled.

How could this be; Raven voted for Mirror Beach.

The ground began to shake, food levitated into the air, and thunder and lightning filled the skies outside. Students began to scream and shout as Raven became more furious. Everyone was screaming and shouting; Apple had to stop this. Raven's friends seemed to calm her down by the time she got to their table.

"Raven?" Apple called the girl's name only to earn a glare.

"How could you change my vote?!" Raven shouted as she pointed the accusing finger at Apple.

"But I didn't- see!" Apple pulled out Raven's vote from her purse and handed it to her. "It's your vote I didn't change it."

Raven looked at the piece of paper it was true the paper read Mirror Beach in her handwriting. Raven still glared down at Apple before running off.

Apple stood in place before picking up the paper. She had to get to the bottom of this!

* * *

Pond

Ever After High had many small ponds on the premises the most popular one was the swan one. Where the students would watch the swans gracefully swim and fly. Raven was currently sitting on one of the stone edges staring at her reflection how pale her purplish-white skin has gotten, how skinner her gaunt figure had become, and her dark her eyes were, and how she looked like her mother minus the strands in her face.

"So how'd she convinced you?" A voice questioned breaking Raven's trance.

Raven looked up to see Duchess as she stood on the water.

"What?" Raven brushed some of the strands of hair out of her view.

"How'd Apple convinced you to pick the Enchanted Forest?" Duchess asked again in an irritated tone.

"She didn't - I didn't." Raven stuttered. "I voted for Mirror Beach."

"What?" That surprised Duchess. "Than how did - are you saying, Apple White, rigged the vote in her favor."

Raven didn't answer.

" I knew it; that privileged brat! Wait til I tell Headmaster Grimm-" Duchess continued her rant unaware of Raven to looking at her and Duchess's reflections in the water.

"It's not fair." Raven spoke.

Duchess stopped her rant. "What?"

" How Headmaster Grimm tricked us." Raven answered still looking at the reflections. "Do you really think you'll be happier taking over my destiny, Duchess?"

Duchess was left speechless the only person she talked about she over heard from Headmaster Grimm was with Sparrow, how did she know?

"Who told you that?" Duchess tried to threatening but it came out like whimpers.

Raven broke out of her trance and clutched her head.

"AH, my head!" Raven shouted frightening the swans. "What were we talking about?"

Duchess just blinked. "Nothing, nothing!"

Duchess jumped out of the pond and into the pavement, before pulling something out of her purse and handing it to Raven.

"Here, you need this more than I do." Duchess turned into her swan form and flew away.

Raven looked down to see that Duchess handed her a jar of lilac scented hair gel. Raven used the pond as a reflection as she applied to hold the strands of hair back, then she applied it to more areas of her hair until not a hair was out of place, until she was perfection.

"NO!" Raven gasped as she dumped her head in the pond.

Obsessing about beauty and looks was something her mother did not her.

ACHOO

Raven sneezed as she wrapped her arms around herself to warm up.

"I need to take a hot shower." Raven teleported to the girls shower to fight off the cold.

* * *

Sparrow's Clubhouse

Sparrow and his merry bandmates were practicing there songs. Guitars riffed, drums banged, keyboards hit, and voices loud... Until.

"Sparrow!" The doors to Sparrow's tree house slammed opened as Duchess glared at his direction.

"Dude, what ya do this time?" One of his bandmates asked.

"I don't know." Sparrow gulped.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, me and Sparrow need to talk. Alone!" Duchess demanded.

The merry men just packed up their instruments and left their leader to his doom.

"You guys can't leave me!" Sparrow commanded.

"Oh yeah we can!" One bandmate shouted as he ran out.

Duchess slammed the doors as the last bandmate left the treehouse.

"Who've been talking to Sparrow?" Duchess hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sparrow tried to sound tough (wasn't working).

"Don't play dumb!" Duchess hissed again as she crossed her arms. " I know what you did and if you think I'm gonna go white swan on ya, you got another thing coming!"

"Alright, alright, I'll sing; I used all the school's hot water yesterday in the shower while practicing my air guitar!"

" I'm not talking about that." Duchess said nonchalantly.

"Oh, then is it about my stealing all the brownies from last month's royal feast?" Sparrow asked.

"That was you - no!" Duchess said again. "I'm talking about how Raven found out about me maybe being the next evil queen."

"Oh!" Sparrow realized. "Wasn't me."

"What do you mean wasn't you? Beside, you're the only one who knows about my destiny situation." Duchess explained.

"I know! I'm rocking the whole bad guy style, but what you told me either taking Raven's story or being a swan forever was personal. And I'm not that dirty, plus Raven's no fan of mine." Sparrow explained as he strummed his strings.

"Well if it wasn't you, than who?" Duchess felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

Computer Lab

Apple made her way to the computer lab where a certain egghead was tangled in wires.

"Humphrey!" Apple shrieked as she rushed to the boy's side and started to pull on the wires.

"Don't worry I got it." Alistair said as he examined the wires. "Red, yellow, blue, green-aha! Pink!"

Alistair pulled the pink wire releasing Humphrey.

"Thanks." Humphery greeted the two as they helped him up.

"So what did you need us for, Apple?" Alister asked.

"I think there was a glitch in the system during the last vote." Apple began. " Raven's vote was the tie-breaker, but the vote went to the Enchanted Forest. So I need you guys to check to see if it was a mistake."

"Impossible!" Humphery slammed his hands on the keyboards. "I programed the voting page so there's no way-"

"Hey, Humphery, can you check this out?" Alister called out to the egg boy.

Apple would help, but she was feeling bad for herself. She tried to use Raven for something as petty as a school vote. Maybe she was selfish.

"Am I late?" The trio turned to see Blondie with her mirrorpad in hand.

"Blondie, what are you doing here?" Apple asked.

"After finding out about the end-of-school-year trip - scandal, I had to find out the truth." Blondie answered.

" You and me both." Apple said. " I know I pressed Raven's vote for Mirror Beach so how did the Enchanted Forest win?"

"What the heck, we've been hacked!" Humphery shouted.

"What?!" Both Blondie and Apple cried out.

"It's true." Alistair declared as he pulled up a voting chart on the computer screen. " As you can see Mirror Beach (purple) and the Enchanted Forest (red) were tied, until Raven voted for Mirror Beach."

The screen showed the once tied Mirror Beach (purple) and the Enchanted Forest (red) had changed in favor for purple.

"See? I did put down Raven's choice." Apple pointed at the screen.

"But-" Alistar continued. "About an hour before dinner the votes changed."

The screen showed that Mirror Beach (purple) and the Enchanted Forest (red) were tied again, then the favor shifted to the Enchanted Forest.

"We were hacked, but that's not the worse part." Humphery stated.

"Someone unfairly changed the votes, how was that not the worst part? " Apple asked bewildered.

" Because someone hacked us outside of the school." Alistair answered.

That shocked Apple to her core.

"You mean someone hacked us outside the school building?" Apple questioned.

"No, I mean someone hacked us outside the grounds of the school." Alistar answered.

"And I can't pinpoint where it happened, it left as quickly as it came. Our only clue was that the signal was near the Village of Bookend." Humphery finished.

"I can't believe someone would do such a thing." Apple was disgusted at such an action.

" I can't believe someone had the nerve to hack my system." Humphery hissed as he rapidly hit the keys to his laptop.

"And I can't believe- what a great scoop I got!" Blondie exclaimed. " I can see it now 'Hacker tries to sabotage the end-of-school-year trip!'! How, who, why, when, and what the reason is I'll find out."

Blondie happily skipped out of the computer room with a scoop in hand.

"Glad one of us is happy." Alistair said sarcastically.

Despite the revelation Apple still felt uneased. Someone went to a lot of trouble to change the vote in her favor, but who?

* * *

Apple and Raven's Dorm

When Apple returned to room she saw a purple force field that blocked off Raven's side of the room. Apple couldn't see a thing, but she knew Raven was on the other side of the wall.

"Raven?" Apple spoke.

No answer.

"I just wanted you to know that the the votes were hacked." Apple continued.

Still, no answer.

"I know things were - ugh - awkward earlier." Apple fretted as she twirled her fingers together. " I'm sorry."

Yet there was still no answer.

"Goodnight." Apple went to her side of the dorm to bed.

* * *

Raven's Side

Raven was in a pair of light purple sweats as she had her headphones on listen to Taylor Quick's new album on her mirrorphone. Raven was still p-miffed about what happened today. She was disrespected, lied to, abandoned, and so many other things. No wonder Bella and Brutta Sister rana way from this horrid place!

"Bella and Brutta Sister from the Tale of Two Sisters." The words escaped Raven's lips.

The original Rebels, the ones who inspired Raven not to sign, the ones who ran away. Maybe they were right.

Raven's phone ranged with a picture of her and her father eating ice cream.

"Hello?" Raven questioned.

"Raven, how are you?" Her father's voice at the other end of the line was cheery.

"Not too good dad?" Raven answered with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh, anything you want to talk about?" The Good King asked.

"Not really." Sorrow engulfed his daughter's voice.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Birdie." The Good King spoke. "Just give me a call and I'll be there."

"Thanks, dad, I love you." Raven said.

"I love you too, Raven, good night." The Good King said before hanging up the phone.

The Good King placed his mirrorphone on the charger on his nightstand as he crawled into bed.

The Good King didn't want to push Raven. Ever since she was little every time Raven cried it broke his heart; from when she first cried from coming out of her mother's womb, from when she scrapped her knees on the pavement, when some hellbent heart hurt her feelings. It wasn't fair for Raven to face such prejudice just because of the sins her mother committed.

"Good night, my princess." The Good King whispered before falling asleep.

Raven was still upset about today's turn of events, but her father's call sure put a grin on her face.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Well this chapter was short, but it's done! This week has been pretty stressful for me: just got back from helping my siblings move, then Hurricane Laura (we were blessed that it passed us, but that was stressful preparing for it), as we all know Mr. Chadwick Boseman (aka Black Panther) had passed which is beyond upsetting, and a whole bunch of other things I don't wanna talk about! Still I hope things get better soon, good night everyone.

R.I.P CHADWICK BOSEMAN

WAKANDA FOREVER!


End file.
